A intercambista II
by LinaFurtado
Summary: Bella Swan volta para a casa dos Cullen e tudo parece voltar a mais traqüila normalidade, só que quando um grave "acidente" ocorre com o seu amado, tudo passa a ficar diferente e a correr perigo. Todos correm perigo... Agora, como mudar isso sem se ferir?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, people!!!!!!!!!**

**Nossa! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz de estar de volta ;D E muuuiiito mais pelas milhões de reviews que recebi _me_ querendo de volta, melhor dizendo, a _fic_ ;P Obrigada _mesmo_ pelo o carinho! Isso definitivamente é muito incentivador, por isso eu me pergunto: Será que, um belo dia, essas pessoas que gostaram da minha última fic, vão gostar e comprar o livro que um dia eu pretendo publicar?**

**Seria bom se me respondessem, porque em caso negativo, não vou nem tentar :D**

***Vamos falar desta fic (Explicações): **

**Bem, me deu uma idéia louca de mudar as coisas por aqui, isto é, a coisa vai ser beeemmmm dramática, pois é, DRAMA puro, por isso já estou avisando logo (mas não vou contar, porque se não estraga a surpresa ;P) que vou mudar o rumo próprio da fic para um rumo, digamos assim, diferente, mas normal. Entendeu? Não? Pois é, nem eu ;D Mas com o decorrer da estória vão ;)**

**Esse iniciozinho é só a pequena introdução para mostrar como está sendo o retorno dela, espero que não esteja cansativo e, se estiver, desde então fica os meus sinceros pedidos de desculpa :) Mas prometo que com o desenrolar da estória vai ficar bom, ou pelo menos eu espero que gostem ;P**

***Um aviso par quem é novo aqui: **

**_NÃO_ precisa ter lido "A intercambista" para ler essa, porque não tem nada que faça, realmente, falta, mas, em caso contrário, caso queira ler, também não me oponho, aproveite e diga se gostou ou não dela ;D**

**Vamos logo ao que interessa ;D**

**_**

**_**

**A intercambista II**

Depois de voltar a Londres tudo voltou ao normal. Jacob voltou a Phoenix e minha vida com os Cullen e com os meus amigos voltou ao rotineiro. Era ótimo estar de volta. Era incrível como aqui eu me sentia em casa, era exatamente como eu queria que fosse; eu junto de Edward.

Minha mãe quando me viu em casa, assim que chegou de viagem com Phil, quase teve um ataque cardíaco pensando que era um ladrão. Ela era tão previsível, havia sido exatamente o que eu tinha achado que ela pensaria. Dei-lhe uma desculpa dizendo que era somente para vê-la, pois estava com saudades e eu teria que ficar pouco tempo. Colou exatamente como eu sabia que iria.

Voltei a dormir no meu quarto na casa dos Cullen, mas agora nós tínhamos supervisão. Não podia mais ir ao quarto de Edward à noite, já que agora todos estavam a par de que estávamos juntos. Ficava feliz por enfim retornar ao lado dele. Nunca consegui me ver muito tempo distante.

Carlisle e Esme haviam sido gentis em me deixar ficar sem participar do intercâmbio. Usar da casa deles como se eu fosse moradora fixa. Sempre muito educados, sem duvida. Mas eu queria retribuir isso de alguma maneira. Já tinha algo em mente...

Eu e Alice estávamos andando pelas ruas de Londres, enquanto ela me arrastava para mais um dia de compras. Eu só estava acompanhando-a mesmo ela querendo comprar roupas para mim, mas eu não deixava. Ficava lendo o meu livro enquanto ela ia para um desfile nos provadores.

Meu celular começou a tocar no bolso traseiro da minha calça.

-Alô.

-Oi, amor. – Nunca que eu iria me acostumar com sua voz de sino, leve e linda. Era tão bela e suave que somente de ouvi-la eu já me arrepiava. – Onde está?

-Oi, amor. Estou aqui em uma loja no centro com Alice, e você?

-Bem, como eu sei que você não suporta compras, vou te salvar. – Podia imaginar seu sorriso do outro lado da linha.

Me afastei dos provadores para Alice não me escutar ao perguntar:

-O que vai fazer? Ela disse que hoje eu não escaparia e, você sabe como Alice é.

-Sei, sei, mas eu fiz um trato com Jasper. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. - Vou lhe trocar de lugar com ele antes que Alice perceba. Não é brilhante? – Riu e eu o acompanhei. – Mas antes preciso saber qual é a loja.

Disse e ele me pediu para esperar do lado de fora, assim fiz, quando disse a Alice que iria beber água. Peguei a minha mochila e sai. Não demorou muito para que os dois aparecessem no Volvo prata de Edward, parando bem na minha frente. Jasper saiu e sorriu para mim.

-Vou passar a bola para você. – disse-lhe.

-Tudo bem. – Garantiu-me. Eu sabia que Jasper e Alice eram tão apaixonados quanto eu e Edward, se não mais, porque eles eram inseparáveis e sempre que não estavam juntos, agiam de um modo diferente. Não ruim, mas dava para ver que eles não ficavam na mesma felicidade que tem quando estão juntos. Os olhos de ambos brilham intensamente.

Entrei no carro e vendo Edward me encarar com um belo sorriso torto nos lábios. Debrucei-me indo até os seus lábios e beijando-o rapidamente antes de colocar o cinto e ele partir.

-Então, feliz? – perguntou-me.

-Não sabe o quanto. Obrigada por me livrar de uma tarde inteira de compras. – Ri. Ele apenas sorriu. – Onde estamos indo? – Lembrei-me de perguntar ao ver que não estávamos indo a caminho de casa.

-Para o nosso refúgio. – Virou o rosto para sorrir para mim. Isso bastava como resposta.

Sempre que queríamos ficar juntos e sem ninguém eu e ele íamos para a antiga casa dos avós de Edward, que ficava no meio de uma floresta, passando por um estrada de barro pelo caminho. Edward estacionou na parte de trás da casa, que antes eu não sabia que existia, tinha até mesmo uma pequena horta.

Ele entrou abrindo a porta e me dando passagem. Joguei a minha mochila no sofá antes de _me_ jogar. Era tão reconfortante estar sozinha com Edward, sem ninguém ficar de olho em nós como se fossemos fazer algo errado a qualquer momento e, por mais que eu odiasse dizer isso, se fosse para fazermos já teríamos feito há muito tempo.

-Quer água? – Me perguntou indo à cozinha.

-Não, obrigada. - Me recostei e fechei meus olhos. Estava um pouco cansada, pois tive que estudar muito essa última semana por ter perdido aula e, se eu não quisesse reprovar tinha que estudar. Minha sorte era que eu tinha um excelente professor particular.

-Cansada? – Escutei-o e senti ele se sentar ao meu lado.

Assenti.

Ele passou o braço sobre os meus ombros e me puxou para o seu peito, aninhando-me. Seu cheiro era o melhor do mundo, nunca tinha sentido um cheiro tão bom e embriagante igual.

-Por que não descansa um pouco? – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ri e me virei, ainda de olhos fechados e fui beijando cada parte dele até chegar à sua boca e ali depositar um beijo mais intenso. Era incrível, _sempre_ que nos beijávamos eu não via nada à volta, como se tudo apagasse e só nos restasse. Ele era... intenso. Acho que essa é uma boa definição.

Se eu antes estava cansada, não estava mais. Passei minha mão para o seu cabelo, entrelaçando meus dedos no mesmo e puxando-o para mim. Ele me ajeitou pela cintura, grudando-me ao seu corpo e segurou pela nuca. O beijo estava nos deixando sem ar, mas eu não estava sentindo falta dele, pelo menos não mais.

Edward largou a minha nuca e segurou o meu queixo, erguendo-o e nos fazendo separar. Eu fiz um bico que o fez soltar um risada abafada antes de ele descer para beijar o meu pescoço bem lentamente, um lento extremamente _sexy_, do jeito Edward de ser.

Arrepiei-me, sabia que isso que ele gostava de fazer. Corei abaixando a cabeça com ele me olhou com malicia. Dei um leve tapa em seu braço antes de voltara a me enroscar em seus braços.

-Você faz de propósito. – Resmunguei.

-Claro. – disse simplesmente. Olhei-o alarmada antes de virar a cara.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me deu um abraço apertado.

-Eu te amo, amor, e por isso que faço isso, principalmente porque você fica linda corada.

-Claro. – Resmunguei. – Queria te contar uma coisa. – Ajeitei-me ficando de frente para ele de novo, que me olhava à espera da minha fala. – Vou trabalhar.

Ele franziu a testa.

-Para quê? – perguntou me puxando para seus braços.

-Porque eu quero ajudar de alguma forma na sua casa. Não posso ficar lá de graça, comendo de graça, vivendo de graça. Não sou nada da família, só estou causando prejuízos. – Soltei de uma vez, antes que ele se oponha.

-Não precisa disso. Além do que, você faz parte _sim_ da família. – Afagou as minhas costas.

-Sei que pensa isso, mas não sou. – Recostei a minha testa em seu ombro.

-Claro que é, meu amor. Sempre foi e sempre será. – Sorriu, apertando-me. – Não precisa trabalhar.

-Certo, mas vou. – Acabei com o assunto.

-Não... – Ia se opor, quando eu o fiz parar.

-Pare, Edward Cullen. Chega. Eu vou e ponto final, certo? – Ele gemeu e eu virei o meu rosto na direção de seu pescoço, depositando um beijo ali.

Ele riu sem humor.

-Você diz que eu procuro, mas você que mais faz isso. Coisa que não deveria...

-Por quê? O que vai fazer? – Beijei sua clavícula.

-Não respondo pelos meus atos. – disse simplesmente ao deslizar as mãos pelas minhas costas.

Ele virou o rosto em minha direção, procurando pela minha boca e beijando-a ternamente. Peguei a ponta de sua camisa e a puxei para cima, tirando-a. Nunca iria me acostumar com sua beleza, era simplesmente um belo insuportável. Incrivelmente lindo.

Deitou-se sobre mim, enquanto o nosso beijo começava a se tornar proibido, ou algo que deveria ser. Era quase como se nós quiséssemos nos tornar apenas um e, com ele, era tudo o quer mais queria. Nunca mais sair perto dele, meu maior desejo. Eu o amava mais do que tudo na minha simples vida.

Edward Cullen.

Tirou a minha blusa, rompendo nosso beijo por um breve instante antes de voltar à mesma intensidade. Enquanto eu o beijava, sentia suas mãos nas minhas costas, tentando romper toda e qualquer distância que ainda houvesse entre nós e eu mexia em seus cabelos, agarrando-os e também puxando-o mais para mim. Desci-as para o seu peito perfeito, sentindo cada contorno muito bem definido e ele subiu uma das mãos para a minha nuca, fazendo-me erguer o pescoço, soltando sua boca, para ele poder beijar.

Aquilo ia deixar marcas e, isso não seria bom.

Enquanto ele continuava a beijar o meu pescoço loucamente, me veio a idéia de qualquer um ver as marcas, se elas ficarem no meu pescoço. Saberiam que estávamos nos encontrando demais e em outro lugar além da casa dos Cullen. Isso não era bom.

Minha mente queria se concentrar nisso, fazer ele parar antes que isso se tornasse concreto, mas não dava. Com Edward me beijando, nada em mim respondia pelos atos, exatamente como ela havia dito antes.

Meu corpo respondia ao dele e o queria mais que tudo.

Passei minhas mãos por suas costas, arranhando-a enquanto as descia. Edward gemeu e me puxou pela cintura, intensificando o nosso beijo, quando ele se afastou rápido, me analisando com olhos preocupados.

-Ed-Edward – Notei que eu estava tremendo.

Edward saiu de cima de mim, puxando-me para me colocar sentada.

-Amor, você está tremendo e... pálida! – Pulou para fora do sofá e catou a minha blusa, voltando e colocando em mim. – Desculpe, nem notei que estava frio.

-Nem... Nem eu. – Sorri enrolando-me em seu abraço.

-Não tem graça, Bella. Você pode pegar uma gripe. – Enrugou a testa.

-Poxa, porque eu fui tremer na hora errada? – perguntei a mim mesma em desapontamento.

- Deixe de ser apressada. – disse em revolta.

Revirou os olhos e colocou o meu moletom em mim, antes de me pegar no colo e me levar para o quarto, depositando-me na cama. Fiquei olhando-o ir até o armário e pegar o cobertor verde escuro. Enrolou-me feito uma bola no mesmo, dando um beijo na minha testa.

-Lembra quando disse que estava cansada? – Não me deu tempo de responder. – Pois então, vá dormir um pouco enquanto eu faço algo quente para você beber.

Ele ia se levantar, quando eu me livrei do cobertor que prendia os meus braços e o puxei, colocando sua cabeça contra o meu peito, onde ele ouvia os meus batimentos cardíacos que ainda se mantinham frenéticos.

-Dá para ouvir? – Ele assentiu relaxando e fechando os olhos. – _Você_ faz isso comigo. Agora, porque não fica aqui e não saia de perto de mim?

Ergueu a cabeça para me olhar e neles, podia ver a paixão pela qual eu sonhava todos os dias assim que percebi que amava ele. E eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, um amor incontrolável, ao qual eu era capaz de fazer tudo por ele, até mesmo coisas que eu não quisesse.

Ele se deitou sobre mim, ouvindo o martelar do meu coração, e fechando seus olhos.

Devemos ter dormido, pois a última coisa que me lembro foi de eu mexer em seu cabelo antes de entrar na inconsciência.

_

_

Um barulho irritante começou a soar pelo quarto, fazendo eu e Edward acordarmos. Nós continuávamos na mesma posição de antes de dormirmos. Edward tateou o colchão ao lado de onde vinha o barulho de telefone e catou.

-Alô. – disse ele com uma voz de quem acaba de acordar. – Hum? Não, mãe, estou na casa dos meus avós. Estava dormindo. Onde está Bella? – Olhou-me sorrindo. – Ela está com Alice. Então, eu não sei. Tudo bem, já estou indo. Tchau. – Desligou bufando.

-O que houve?

-Alice e Jasper foram para casa e minha mãe acha que eu estou com você, se é que ela não tem certeza.

-Edward, me entristece mentir para a sua mãe, é sério, é melhor falarmos a verdade a ela.

-Que estávamos juntos? – Assenti. – Ela vai pirar. – Pôs se pé, colocando a camisa preta, antes de me ajudar a levantar e me dar um breve beijo. – Não.

-Edward, eu não vou mais mentir para a sua mãe, não mais. – Falei com convicção.

Bufou e me puxou pela mão para irmos embora. Quando passamos pela sala, vesti meu casaco e peguei a minha mochila antes de irmos ao seu carro. Abriu a porta para mim antes de ir para o seu lugar, um perfeito cavalheiro. Sempre.

-Certo. – disse depois de um longo tempo, talvez estivesse pensando antes. – Mas você que fale, afinal, o que temos a perder? Não somos mesmo sexualmente ativos, certo? – Olhou-me com malicia, fazendo-me sentir meu sangue ferver em meu rosto, formando um grande acumulo.

Olhei para fora da janela para desviar meu rosto e senti sua mão segurar a minha.

Ao chegarmos, Edward murmurou para mim um: boa sorte, logo depois se corrigindo, dizendo: para nós dois. Esme nos esperava na sala, apertando as mãos de nervosismo, quando nos viu entrar, se levantou e me abraçou com força.

-Oh! Graças a Deus você está bem! Estava preocupada, Bella. Nunca mais faça isso de novo. – Apertou-me contra seu peito.

-Desculpe, Esme. – Retribui seu abraço, soltando a mão de Edward que tirava o casaco.

-Onde estava? – perguntou ao nos separar.

-Na verdade - Iniciou Edward indo se sentar no sofá. – Ela estava comigo na casa dos meus avós.

Esme o olhou com olhos alarmados, voltando-os para mim.

-Não aconteceu nada. – Garanti-lhe.

-Ma-Mas como assim? – Gaguejou. - O que ficaram fazendo lá? Edward! Escutei sua voz de sono e, os dois estão com caras de quem acabou de acordar.

-Mãe, - Edward se levantou para puxá-la para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá, olhando-a nos olhos. – Só dormimos porque estávamos cansados. Só isso. Você precisa confiar mais em nós.

Esme me olhou, pois sabia que eu era uma péssima mentirosa. Eu confirmei e isso pareceu convencê-la. Suspirou antes de começar a falar.

-Meus queridos, desculpem, mas entendam o meu lado, certo? Tenho medo de que passem dos limites dos beijos. – Sorriu olhando para a mesinha de centro, como se recordasse de alguma coisa. – Sei como é isso, um amor físico. Cuidado com ele, mas... Por quê?

Ficamos confusos e Esme percebeu isso, rindo alto.

-Digo, adolescentes tem os hormônios a flor da pele... Como vocês não...

Abaixei a minha cabeça de vergonha e desta vez não fui só eu, Edward também estava.

-Mãe... – Esfregou o rosto com força, antes de olhá-la seriamente. – Quero fazer isso direito, como deveria ser, isto é, só depois do casamento. – Ele falava sério, via isso em seus olhos e, não entendi por que, mas não gostei.

Esme levou as mãos à boca, emociona, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Oh! – Pulou em cima dele abraçando-o forte. – Fico feliz que eu tenha um criado um homem decente como você, meu Edward.

-Isso quer dizer que agora confia em mim? Em nós?

-Claro. – Afastou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. – Eu te amo, querido. – Esme estava orgulhosa, dava para ver que agora ela iria ficar mais tranqüila quanto a esse assunto e, nos deixaria ficar a sós.

Esme esfregou o rosto, liberando-o das lágrimas e se despediu ao subir escadas acima. Somente deu tempo de eu e Edward trocarmos olhares antes de ouvirmos uma voz fina vir da cozinha.

-Bellinha! – Entrou saltitando como uma fadinha.

-Alice. – dissemos em uníssono.

Jasper apareceu na porta, olhando-nos. Alice pulou sobre mim, quase me esmagando, jogando um olhar mortal a Edward.

-Edward Cullen, quem mandou raptar a Bella? Já não basta ficar com ela 24 horas por dia e ainda quer pegar o meu tempo? Perdeu a noção do perigo? – Cruzou os braços. Alice podia ser pequena e parecer indefesa, mas eu não tentaria fazer algo contra ela. – Não que eu reclame de ficar com o meu amor – Mandou um beijo a Jasper que apenas sorriu. – mas ela é a minha melhor amiga e, melhores amigas _também_ devem ficar juntas, sabia?

-Certo, Alice. – Concordou Edward, pondo-se de pé. – Enquanto vou tomar banho você pode ficar com ela. – Foi subindo, mas antes se virou, sorrindo para ela, que estava de cenho franzido. – Mas somente por esse tempo, ok? Tchau. – Riu ao sumir.

Alice bufou e se voltou a mim. Aí vinha bronca, na certa.

-Bella, senti falta da sua opinião feminina. – Fez bico, juntamente com seu olhar de cortar o coração. Odiava quando ela usava isso comigo.

Revirei os olhos.

Jasper passou o braço sobre seu ombro beijando-lhe a bochecha.

-Por que uma masculina não funciona?

Alice riu agarrando seu pescoço e lhe depositando um breve beijo.

-Mas ai estraga a surpresa, pois eu fico linda para você, meu amor. – Piscou a ele que sorriu antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco deslocada ali, fiquei olhando para o outro lado para dar-lhe liberdade. Peguei a minha mochila e fui saindo de fininho.

-Bella. – Alice me chamou firme.

Hoje o dia seria longo e, põe longo nisso...

**FIM!!!!!!!**

**Não deixem de comentar ;)**

**Beijinhos, Lina Furtado ;***

**OBS: Depois melhora, prometo.**


	2. Entendimento

**Oi, ****people****!**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! É, lógico que eu li uma por uma e posso dizer sem nenhuma dúvida de que vocês são as MELHORES! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Amo vocês!**

**A minha última fic, quando eu perguntei se queriam continuação** **– não tinha parado para contar, mas eu contei. – foram **_**62**_** reviews pedindo que eu voltasse a escrever essa aqui. Acho que não agradeci de um bom modo, mas eu fico muiiiiiito grata a todas ;D VALEU MESMO!**

**Bem, me acho que o que tenho para falar está no final do capítulo e **_**não se esqueçam de ler!**_

**Vamos logo ao segundo capítulo, que está um pouquinho curto:**

**Desculpe por qualquer erro de português... Brasileiro ;D**

**AH! Eu demorei porque eu aprontei aqui em casa e eu meio que fiquei de... castigo, pois é, vão se acostumando porque sempre acontece um negócio desse comigo ;D hahaha **

**_**

**Capítulo 2 - Entendimento.**

Depois da pequena "discussão" entre Edward e Alice, passei a me dividir melhor entre eles, organizando-me. Exatamente como deveria ser.

Passava a maioria das tardes com os meus amigos, geralmente saímos em conjunto para fazer algo grupal. Por exemplo, semana passada, todos fomos a um parque que havia perto de nossas casas, onde havia uma pista de patinação do gelo, pois no dia tinha incrivelmente nevado. É claro que eu fiquei com espectadora, pois eu em uma pista de patinação juntamente com a minha falta de coordenação não éramos boas aliadas, por isso limitei-me em apenas assistir. Algo que foi incrivelmente divertido.

Sentei-me em uma pequena arquibancada que haviam montado para outros assistirem, perto da grade que separava a pista do público e, por incrível que pareça, eu era uma das poucas que se encontrava lá. Em sua maioria, estavam se divertindo na pista ou rolando e brincando na neve.

Não gostava de neve, para falar a verdade nunca a tinha visto. Quando vi pequenos tufos brancos caindo do céu, logo se foi o meu dia. O sol era o que eu amava – uma das paixões por Phoenix – e, se já era difícil ficar a maior parte do tempo em Londres debaixo de uma constante garoa ou de um céu coberto por nuvens escuras; com neve era o meu pesadelo, significava que estava frio demais para chover – óbvio. Além de sempre ter guerras de bolas de neve. Eu era um alvo muito fácil, principalmente de Emmett, já que seu melhor passatempo era me irritar. Sempre que me distraia ele vinha com uma. O melhor de tudo era que eu tinha quem me proteger; Edward. Tudo o que eu _não_ tinha de movimentos rápidos, com ele era o contrário, por isso na maioria das vezes ele esticava a mão para deter a bola irritante de neve, com uma simplicidade incrível, como se fosse ridículo de fácil. Obviamente que Emmett ficava ultra-irritado, mas Edward apenas sorria.

Emmett ainda ia me pagar. Não sei como, talvez eu peça ajuda de Alice para isso, mas que ele iria, iria.

No quesito patinação, Edward – só para variar – patinava perfeitamente, tinha total controle de seus movimentos e ainda arriscava em tentar fazer algo impróprio, algo que era possível machucar feio, mas ele não, _nunca_ caia ou se machucava.

Era incrível.

Emmett, apesar de patinar de um modo bruto, ainda conseguia se sair muito bem. Ele, em geral, era parceiro de Edward em fazer coisas inusitadas, mas ele, ao contrário, caia. Nada muito grave, só alguns escorregões, pondo-se de pé em um salto, rindo alto. Nem ao menos Rosalie se livrava de suas brincadeiras. Enquanto ela patinava mais como um passatempo, sem se importar em aparecer – o contrário de outras garotas que ali estavam – ele vinha e freiava, soltando lanças de gelo sobre ela, que imediatamente se encolhia, não querendo se molhar. Resultado: Ela ficava muito irritada e ia atrás dele, que saia correndo dela, rindo até cansar. Foi uma cena muito engraçada de se ver.

Alice arrastava Jasper para tentar alguns passos de dança no gelo, rodopiando feito uma criança, enquanto ele era puxado por ela. Notei que ele estava envergonhado da atenção que estava recebendo – estavam tendo um pequeno público os encarando. Tinha que admitir que nunca soube que Alice sabia patinar tão bem; fazia passos que somente se via em concursos ou competições, fiquei completamente encantada em sua leveza e a beleza de seu rodopios e saltos. Ela fazia parecer tão fácil que até mesmo me deu vontade de encarar a pista – só vontade.

Edward patinou até mim, parando junto à grade, com o meu sorriso torto favorito.

-Por que não se junta a nós? Já disse que eu ficarei do seu lado o tempo todo, não vou te deixar cair. – Sua expressão era divertida, como se visse a minha cena caindo ao chão.

-Não, obrigada. – Virei o rosto com raiva.

Ele riu e escutei sua risada se afastar. Olhei para onde ele estava indo; estava passando pela portinha da grade, vindo até mim, andando com os patins. Sentou-se ao meu lado, virado de frente para mim, ao pegar a minha mão.

-Não estava rindo de você. – disse sério. – Só queria você patinando comigo, ficaria junto de você, colado, se assim quisesse. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Ri sem humor. Como tinha dito: o meu humor hoje não estava dos melhores.

-Uma oferta tentadora, mas não, obrigada. Não quero arriscar em fazer alguém se machucar, muito menos você. – disse-lhe em contradição.

Ele se ergueu, puxando-me, me envolvendo com seus braços longos, formando uma gaiola sem escapatória. Olhava para baixo para poder me ver.

Beijou a minha testa.

-Por que não faz a experiência? – Insistiu.

Bufei, rolando os olhos, tentando me livrar de seu aperto, mas ele me manteve junto.

-Não quero arriscar. – Esperei que fosse a última vez que falasse sobre esse assunto.

Foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos. Afrouxou o aperto, dando-me mais espaço para me mover, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás sem me soltar. Como eu ainda estava presa por seu olhar hipnotizador, não notei quando o fez.

Ele tinha me carregado para pista, sem nem ao menos eu notar. Não estava com patins, porém ele mesmo assim me levou.

-Edward! – Me agarrei a ele assim que pisei no gelo.

Puxou-me mais para longe da parte áspera do chão, carregando mais para o centro do gelo. Tive que me concentrar em não cair ali, no meio de tanta gente, enquanto ainda me agarrava em sua camisa. Ele me mantinha no peito e sorria de um modo culpado.

-Me leve de volta! – Ordenei furiosa olhando para os lados, calculando mentalmente as chances de eu chegar até a parte considerada segura sem me machucar ou cair. Tinha que admitir que não eram boas, nada boas.

-Não. – disse divertindo-se as minhas custas. – Venha. – Ergue-me e eu olhei se entender, estava com raiva demais para isso. – Suba nos meus patins.

-Não mesmo. – A raiva lampejava por meus olhos. Os lábios formavam uma linha fina e rígida, meus poucos sinais de humor se foram. – Edward, me leve de volta, por favor. – disse séria.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e se afastou.

-Não! – gritei me jogando contra o seu peito rapidamente. Cambaleei, quase caindo se não fosse por ele me firmar pela cintura. – O que tentou fazer?!

-Se você não subir não vou te levar de volta, simples. – Falava sério, não estava brincando. – Bella, quero que se divirta um pouco para ver se esse seu humor muda.

-Não está conseguindo fazendo isso. – Estreitei os olhos.

-Por favor? – Inclinou-se na minha direção, mais uma vez usando seus poderes de hipnose comigo, somente pelo olhar de esmeraldas.

Bufei, resignada.

-Certo. – Agarrei-me em seu casaco para me dar apoio e ele me ajudou.

Coloquei um de cada vez, abraçando-o e colando o meu rosto em seu peito. Estava morrendo de medo de fazer nós dois cairmos. Meu maior problema não era nem ao menos cair, era com o que eu menos me preocupava, só me importava em _não_ machucar ninguém, muito menos Edward, principalmente ele.

Começou a patinar de leve, deixando-me ali, parada junto a ele. Tinha que admitir que não estava ruim, o vento que batia me era reconfortante. Não estava vendo nada ao redor. Fechei meus olhos para deixar a boa sensação de liberdade que se apoderou em mim me invadir aos poucos.

Sorri.

-Viu? Gostou. – Não foi uma pergunta.

-Mas só porque é você. – Ele riu. – É, não é ruim. – disse por fim.

-Bom. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Ora se não é a nossa Bella! – Escutei a voz de Emmett.

Abri meus olhos vendo-o nos rodear com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Não, não, não! Era tudo o que eu queria; Emmett para me perturbar.

-Emmett, sem brincadeiras com a Bella. Não venha. – disse Edward sem parar e completamente sério ao afirmar. Fiquei agradecida por isso, porque algo em sua expressão fez com que Emmett recuasse e nos deixasse em paz.

-Obrigada. – murmurei contra seu peito.

-De nada, amor. – Senti o calor de sua voz atingir o topo da minha cabeça. Aconcheguei-me mais.

Assim continuamos por um tempinho até ele parar, porque íamos a um café ali perto para tomar um chocolate quente, afinal, estávamos todos congelando devido ao frio congelante de Londres.

Quando nos sentamos e fizemos nossos pedidos comecei a falar com Alice.

-Alice, não sabia que patinava tão bem.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

-Eu fazia aulas de patinação no gelo em Phoenix. – disse enquanto tirava o segundo casaco, um mais fino.

-Eu achava que em Phoenix não nevava. – disse Jasper se interessando na conversa também.

-E não neva mesmo, mas mesmo assim temos um ginásio de patinação especializado nisso. Eu participava de competições estaduais, cheguei até mesmo em ir para participar do nacional, mas... – Sorriu duro. – Tive alguns problemas. Mas e ai, Bella? Edward te carregou para a pista. – Sorriu abertamente, olhando-o.

Estava claro que ela não queria falar no assunto, por isso deixei passar, mas depois eu ia lhe perguntar quando estivéssemos a sós. Fiquei preocupada, ela geralmente não ficava assim, melhor, nunca ficava assim.

-É, ele me obrigou. – Fiz uma careta para Edward, que me abraçou.

-Que lindo! – Alice bateu palmas, feliz. – Eu me acabei de patinar, Jasper não quis rodar comigo. – Riu e o olhou. – Ele não queria chamar a atenção e, também era exigir demais dele, não é, amor? – Ergueu a mão e tocou em seu rosto enquanto os dois trocavam um olhar apaixonado.

Resolvi virar o rosto para lhes dar privacidade.

-Ah! Qual é? – Resmungou Emmett. – Vão ficar de namorico ai, vão? Vocês não vêem eu e Rosalie assim, vêem?

Rimos. E os dois se ajeitaram.

-Emmett, as vezes você gosta de irritar, eim? – Reclamou Rosalie. – Deixe eles em paz, que façam o que quiserem.

-O que quiserem não, né, amor? – Abraçou-a , ficando com os rostos a centímetros de distância. – É proibido fazer outras coisas... - Rosalie revirou os olhos e ele soltou uma breve risada alta antes de falar sério, olhando-a nos olhos azuis. – Eu te amo.

Depois de dizer isso, ele a beijou com amor.

Cada um voltou sua atenção aos seus pares quando vimos a cena. Na verdade nunca vimos os dois ficarem assim, se beijarem entre nós. Foi estranho, geralmente eu via Emmett brincalhão e agora ele tinha dito sério e, vi em seus olhos, o modo como brilharam de um modo _lindíssimo_ ao dizer que amava Rosalie, do mesmo modo como Jasper olhava Alice e ela, ele. Do mesmo modo - só que para mim muito mais intenso devido aos brilhos já lindos de seus olhos por natureza - quando Edward olhava para mim.

Depois que se beijaram colaram a testa um nos outros, se olhando por um instante até lembrar de nossa presença, rindo nervosamente.

Emmett passou o braço sobre o ombro de Rosalie, grudando-a mais a si e bebeu seu chocolate quente, enquanto ela olhava para fora da janela, entrelaçando os dedos com a mão livre dele que pendia sobre seu ombro.

Ficamos um tempão no café só jogando conversa fora e rindo muito com as piadas de Emmett e com as implicâncias que fazia com as pessoas. Era incrível como ele era uma criança presa no corpo de um homem. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido de Rosalie que a fez rir, batendo de leve nele logo em seguida. Ele a seguiu no riso.

-Galerinha do mal, vamos indo. – disse Emmett ao se levantar, deixando algumas notas na mesa.

Rosalie o acompanhou saindo de entre a mesa e a cadeira, ainda de mãos entrelaçadas com Emmett, que fez o mesmo.

-Já? – perguntou Alice os olhando triste.

-Já estamos aqui há quatro horas, Alice. – Afirmou Rosalie, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – Tchau, de te vejo em casa. Tchau, gente. – Saiu se despedindo de um por um. Emmett fez o mesmo antes de sair junto dela, abraçado.

Alice voltou a atenção à Jasper, beijando rápido.

-Está ai uma coisa que não se vê todo o dia. – disse Edward em meu ouvido.

-Estava pensando nisso agora. – Sorri.

-Também vamos indo. Vamos pegar um cinema, querem ir? – perguntou Jasper.

-Não, valeu. Vamos para casa, não é? – perguntou a mim. Assenti. – Bella está cansada de tanto patinar. – disse risonho.

Revirei os olhos.

-Ok, então. – Eles se levantaram.

-Tchau, Bellinha. – Alice me deu um abraço desajeitado por ainda estar com um braço em volta da cintura de Jasper. – Tchau, cabeçudo. – Deu um em Edward.

-Tchau, anã. – Alice fez uma careta antes de sair junto do seu namorado que antes, se despediu e foi ao balcão pagar as coisas deles.

Voltei-me a Edward, que bebericou seu cappuccino quase frio.

-Estou pronta para ir. – Anunciei.

Ele largou a xícara e limpou a boca antes de se levantar pegando o dinheiro que Emmett tinha colocado à mesa.

-Então, vamos, senhorita. – Sorriu.

Acompanhei-o até o caixa, onde ele pagou os nossos. Antes de sairmos na friagem, colocamos nossos casacos de proteção ao frio.

Como estávamos perto de casa, não viemos de carro, então fomos caminhando a pé de mãos dadas. Me sentia a garota mais sortuda do mundo por estar assim com Edward. Ele era o cara perfeito, desejo de qualquer mulher e eu tinha a enorme sorte – mesmo não sabendo o porquê – de ele ter _me_ escolhido, de ele me amar. Ficava feliz por isso, muitíssimo feliz.

Juntei-me mais a sua cintura, aninhando-me e ele respondeu me juntando mais e beijando a minha cabeça.

-Sabe do que eu estava me lembrando? – perguntei.

-Não, o quê?

-Esse dia está me lembrando o dia em que eu o encontrei em um beco sem saída, todo machucado. – Estremeci com a lembrança que me atingiu fortemente.

Ele passou a mão em meu braço.

-Está tudo bem, não morri. – Sorriu.

-Ainda bem. Se não, não sabia o que seria de mim sem você.

Parou de andar e me virou de frente para ele, olhando-me com seus olhos ardendo de intensidade. Segurou meus ombros.

-Isabella Marie Swan – disse meu nome inteiro calmamente enquanto continuava a me olhar com a mesma intensidade. – Eu te amo. – Minha pulsação se acelerou, quase me derreti ali mesmo. Só eu sabia o que sentia ali e, podia garantir que era muito mais que simples felicidade. – E sempre vou te amar, nunca se esqueça disso. Eu te amo com toda a minha força, do fundo da minha alma. – Suspirou sorrindo. – É bom dizer isso constantemente, porque sempre te faz sentir mais leve, mesmo a pessoa já saiba disso.

-Eu sei disso... Mas... – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não te entendo por isso.

-Porque você é boba demais e é a boba mais linda e perfeita do mundo – Ergueu o meu queixo, levando a outra mão a me puxar pela cintura -, a mulher que eu amo e, a que eu pretendo me casar um dia.

Casamento.

Olhei-o incrédula.

-Eu juro. – disse depois de ver a minha expressão. – Por quê? – Sorriu. – Tem medo de se comprometer algum dia?

Ainda estava abestalhada com o que ele acabara de dizer. Balancei de leve a cabeça.

-N-Não é isso... – Disse depois e um tempo quando notei que Edward ainda estava esperando a minha resposta. – P-Por quê? – gaguejei. Tombou a cabeça de lado. – Digo, isso... Isso é... Um pedido?

Ele sorriu.

-Talvez. – disse simplesmente, acariciando minha face.

Minha boca se abriu e eu fui sentindo as minhas pernas ficarem bambas e ameaçando cederem.

-Bella? Bella, está branca! – Começou a ficar preocupado firmando-me pela a cintura. – Bella!

-E-Estou bem. – Garanti-lhe, sentindo que estava voltando à normalidade. – Só... Me pegou de guarda baixa.

Ele franziu o cenho.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, que continuava em mim, e a acariciei.

-Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. Demais, mais que tudo na minha simples vida. – Tentei realmente desconversar e acho que ele notou isso.

-Está mudando de assunto.

Suspirei tentando pensar em como diria sem que isso parecesse um não.

-Edward, não é que eu não queira me casar com você, só que a idéia casamento me é tão... Assustadora.

-Por quê?

-Um... Temos mesmo que falar sobre isso aqui? – perguntei olhando para os lados. Estávamos no meio de uma rua com pessoas passando ao nosso lado e nos olhando sem entender.

-Vamos para casa.

Podia ver que ele estava curioso, não sabia se era por causa de achar que eu o estava recusando ou se era somente uma pequena curiosidade já que – de acordo com ele – fica fascinado com as histórias sobre mim e a minha vida.

Chegamos em casa e, estava vazia. Esme estava no trabalho assim com Carlisle que só chegava mais a noite. Edward me rebocou até seu quarto, fazendo-me sentar em sua cama, com ele virado de frente para mim.

-Continue. – Ordenou.

Tirei meu casaco antes de iniciar a minha triste e melancólica história.

-Antes de meu pai morrer, ele fora casado com a minha mãe apenas alguns anos, não mais que três, enquanto isso eu era o elo entre eles, sempre ali, fazendo-me de ponte. Era horrível quando ia visitá-lo em Forks, uma cidadezinha a noroeste do estado de Washington, onde eles moraram nos primeiros e únicos anos de seu casamento, e via que ele ainda pensava na minha mãe, em como ele ficava só. Por favor, - Peguei suas mãos. – Não é que eu esteja te recusando, ao contrário, _nunca_. Sabe que o meu amor é muito maior do que o que você diz sentir por mim – Ia me interromper, mas eu o deti erguendo o indicador. - Espere um momento. - Suspirei. – Só quero dizer que... Não sinto muita esperança em casamentos, devido ao que aconteceu com os meus pais, porque o casamento foi como o beijo da morte para eles.

Edward ficou pensativo.

-Bela escolha de palavras. – Sorriu.

-Você entendeu o que quis dizer. – Joguei-me em seus braços.

Refletindo sobre o meu dia, hoje, por mais que eu tenha ficado de mau-humor a maior parte do tempo, foi um ótimo dia, principalmente quando eu tinha o meu amor eterno para sempre me animar e me deixar mais feliz do que o impossível.

Edward era mais que tudo e, por mais estranho que isso pareça, pode até soar estranho, mas eu sentia uma sensação angustiante que me dizia que só uma vida não seria o suficiente para suportar todo o amor que sentia por ele. Como se não suportasse quando tudo acabasse, digo, o fim que todos nós temos. Podia começar a filosofar dizendo que todos temos um ciclo de vida, assim como deve ser, mas não. Eu não sentia que seria só isso, pelo menos não para mim.

-Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido provocando os mais comuns e rotineiros arrepios.

-Eu te amo também.

É. Disso, pelo menos, eu não tinha dúvida.

**FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANTE QUE LEIAM A SEGUIR!**

**Gente!!!!!! **

**Não sei por que, mas esse capítulo me deu uma vontade de mostrar o amor que todos sentiam, e **_**não**_** – antes que me perguntem – não estou apaixonada, na verdade eu sempre fui uma garota apaixonada, mas não no modo literal da palavra, isto é, por alguém. Sou apaixonada por amor, é tudo tão lindo, não é? ;) hahaha Olha eu aqui viajando... Enfim, esse capítulo estava programado para ter sido diferente, começando logo com o desenrolar da estória, mas me deu vontade de escrever assim, até por que vai me ajudar a seguir o novo caminho que – como eu tinha dito no último capítulo – me veio à mente. O próximo vai começar, realmente, até por que uma das minhas leitoras comentou sobre um personagem e com isso me veio uma idéia maluca que espero que gostem. ;D**

**Sério, eu realmente quero que gostem disso que eu escrevo, quero tornar essa estória algo mais interessante, caminhando para outros caminhos além desse pequeno universo chamado: escola, mas por isso eu **_**preciso**_** saber se estão gostando, se estão achando "paradão" demais... Concluindo, preciso de **_**incentivo**_** :P **

**Por favor, se você não tem costume de deixar reviews para os autores das fics, comece a tornar isso uma rotina, porque – pensa comigo – se você gosta tanto da fic e não deixa review, a autora não sabe se está gostando e não sabe se deve continuar ou não :( Então, fa**ç**a um favor a si mesma e deixe uma review para a autora. Garanto que ela sempre estará feliz em ler, pelo menos **_**eu**_** fico HIPER empolgada ;D Até faz com que elas tenham pressa em postar só para ler mais e mais reviews! (hahahaha, eu sou totalmente assim)**

**Era só isso, minhas caras leitoras. Não deixem de mandar reviews, aquelas que só eu amo ;) e me façam feliz.**

**Beijinhos a todas e tenham um excelente dia, Lina Furtado ;***


	3. Uma mulher misteriosa

**Bom dia, queridas leitoras!**

**Desculpem pela demora! :[ **

**Ia postar na sexta, mas tive um **_**bloqueio criativo**_** e o capítulo estava horrível e eu também não estava muito bem para escrever :/ Quem tem acesso ao meu Twitter soube que eu não iria postar. Mas, enfim, estou aqui postando esse – que eu nem sei se está bom mesmo – para deixar aquelas lindas pessoas que me deixaram reviews! ;P**

**Quero agradecer a muitíssimo pelas reviews!!!!!!!! Beijinhos a todas e um enorme abraço meu! ;D Valeu mesmo! ;D AMEI!**

**Me emocionei com uma em especial, uma que me disse que assim que eu publicasse o meu próprio livro, ela correria a livraria para comprá-lo. E, que não era para eu desistir do meu sonho de um dia ser uma grande escritora, mesmo eu pensando que estou muiiiito longe disso. ;P**

**Obrigada, querida! Muitíssimo mesmo!!! Sério, é uma grande pena que eu não saiba o seu nome para poder te mandar um enorme abraço "N." ;P Beijão!**

**Capítulo 3 – Misteriosa mulher**

-Quando vamos visitar sua mãe mesmo? – perguntou Edward enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao supermercado, depois de estacionarmos no estacionamento do mesmo. Nós iríamos comprar os ingredientes do jantar que Edward iria fazer esta noite para toda a família.

Sim, esta noite teríamos um jantar na presença de seus avós, seus pais e nós; eu, ele, para falar de nosso namoro e o de Alice e Jasper. Mal podia expressar o quanto estava nervosa, mas tentava ao máximo não pensar no que me esperava essa noite, por isso decidi manter a minha cabeça ocupada. Decidi que iria as compras com Edward. Não sabia muito bem o que ele queria fazer para o jantar, porém, bem, não importava muito.

Minha mãe havia me ligado há três dias, pedindo, melhor dizendo, _ordenando_ que fosse visitá-la. A princípio pensei que tivesse acontecido algo, mas ela me garantiu que estava somente morrendo de saudades de mim. Sorri com seu comentário, pois já fazia um tempo desde que voltei à casa dos Cullen e não falava com ela, nem ao menos por email. Afinal, estava atolada com coisas da escola. Porém uma coisa me surpreendeu ao perceber o que ela havia acabado de falar.

-Pode trazer o seu namorado, para você não precisar ficar longe dele. – Precisei de um bom tempo para absorver essa.

-Hum?

-Oh, Bella, não me venha com essa. – Ela retrucou. – Sei muito bem que tem alguém, porque a última vez que nos falamos no telefone, assim que voltou para aí, estava com uma voz de apaixonada.

-Voz de apaixonada? – Dei graças a Deus por estar sozinha em meu quarto.

-É isso mesmo. – Riu, mas logo voltou a seriedade do assunto. – Filha, você nasceu de mim, te conheço melhor do que ninguém. Por favor, não tente me enganar. Mas, me diga, quem é ele?

Senti meu rosto arder com tamanha naturalidade da minha mãe.

-Ele é da casa em que você está? – De repente escutei o alarme em sua voz. Não sabia se ficava mais nervosa ou se me apressava em lhe dizer algo que lhe acalmasse. Optei pela segunda opção.

-Calma, mãe. – Respirei fundo, sabendo que ela não me deixaria safar dessa. – Respondendo as suas perguntas: Sim a todas. – Fechei meus olhos, contorcendo meu rosto em uma careta, apenas esperando pelo pior; o sermão.

-É mesmo? – Fiquei surpresa por ela não parecer nervosa. – E ele é bonito? – Revirei os olhos. Lógico que ele é bonito, ao contrário, bonito é apenas um apelido para a beleza de Edward, era quase um Deus. Poderia considerá-lo bem melhor do que isso. Mas nada falei e ela continuou. – Bella, está se protegendo?

Não tinha entendido de primeira, mas quando a minha ficha caiu senti que não só o meu rosto estava quente de vergonha, meu corpo inteiro estava.

-Mãe... – Tentei controlar a minha respiração. – Não teve _nada_ desse tipo entre nós, está bem? Tranqüila, por favor. – Quase cuspi as palavras.

-Calma, Bella. Só estou te lembrando. – Soltou um breve riso e eu enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro. – Bem, tenho que desligar, vou sair com Phil, mas então te esperarei. Ops, a você e seu novo namorado. Beijinhos, filinha. – Podia vê-la rindo da minha cara.

Desligou antes mesmo que eu disse algo.

Bateram na minha porta, abrindo-a. Era Edward que havia vindo para me chamar para almoçar. Chegou a me perguntar por que estava tão vermelha, porém contentei-me em dar de ombros. Na verdade não sabia se estava vermelha de tanta vergonha ou de tanta raiva devido à indelicadeza da minha mãe.

Compramos nossas passagens para Phoenix para daqui a dois dias após o jantar.

-Depois de amanhã. – respondi vendo-o pegar o carrinho e se juntar a mim, andando ao meu lado.

-Animada? – Jogou-me seu belo sorriso.

Minha resposta mais foi um sorriso duro. Obviamente isso não o convenceu.

-Por que não está? – Insistiu e o que eu estava querendo _mesmo,_ era fugir do assunto.

-Então, por onde vamos começar? – Perguntei ignorando sua pergunta ao olhar o enorme supermercado.

Escutei-o bufar e passou o braço por cima de meus ombros, puxando-me para si, enquanto voltávamos a andar e ele me guiando.

-Você vai se sair bem. – disse simplesmente. Olhei-o curiosa por saber como deduziu certo, como sempre e, ele me sorriu. – Sei que está nervosa com o jantar e que está nervosa em me apresentar a sua mãe. Senti-me mal agora. Não quer me apresentar por que, senhorita Isabella? Sente vergonha do namorado que tem? – Ele não falava sério, pois estava sorrindo, mas também via a curiosidade de saber a resposta.

-Não! – Apressei-me em dizer, abraçando-me a ele e olhando para cima a fim de acompanhar seus olhos. Isso o deixou feliz, a minha rapidez em dizer o contrário. – Não tenho vergonha de você, o contrário... – Fiz uma careta que o fez fazer outra, revirando os olhos, já sabendo no que eu estava pensando; que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. – Enfim, só que, você sabe que não me dou bem com essas coisas em que _eu_ sou uma das atrações principais. – Balancei a cabeça.

Droga! Estava me lembrando do jantar de novo!

Ergueu meu queixo. Seus olhos verdes eram intensos, capazes de hipnotizar. Bem, ao menos, a mim eles podiam.

-Você já conhece meus avós e eles gostam de você, então não há razão alguma para ficar assim. – disse firmemente.

Suspirei resignada.

-Mesmo assim... – Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Nos separou com um sorriso torto e me puxou pela mão para irmos as compras.

Ficamos um bom tempo nos decidindo entre os melhores ingredientes. Edward não poupava dinheiro, pegava logo o primeiro produto que via na frente, sem se quer olhar os preços. O repreendi por isso. E, acabou que tivemos uma discussão - sem fúria ou erguimento de voz – de que os melhores produtos nem sempre são os mais caros, da minha parte, mas ele disse que _sim_, os melhores eram os mais caros. Afirmando que o mercado era algo que era um pouco fácil de interpretar, já que aqueles produtos que são, normalmente, mais caros estão em embalagens mais simples, para fazer concorrência com os menos caros.

Sorriu vitorioso ao ver que eu estava errada. De novo.

-Não vê a Nutella? Não vejo diferença entre a Nutella normal com a versão do supermercado. – disse examinando a do mesmo. – As duas são igualmente boas.

Ele veio até mim, parando diante da estante e pegou quatro potes de Nutella, ignorando-me, e os colocou dentro do carrinho.

-A Nutella é melhor, porque tem uma consistência diferente dessa que está segurando. – Arrastou o carrinho para a outra ala, a de frios, e eu o segui, ainda não desistindo, carregando o pote comigo. Ainda iria convecê-lo. – Esta aí é mole demais.

-Ah! Esta falando quanto a isso? Bem – Dei de ombros. –, Nada que um tempo na geladeira não resolva.

Ele riu, mas não parou de andar enquanto falava.

-Aí, ela fica dura demais. – disse simplesmente.

-Ora, Edward, você é muito rigoroso quanto a isso. – Bufei olhando para as estantes.

-Você que não acredita que isso faça diferença. Para o que eu procuro, ele é o melhor para comer em pães ou algo do tipo. Até mesmo em doces.

-Umm... – Pensei um pouco. – Mas e se a pessoa só o está comprando para comer diretamente do pote? – Caminhei até ele e o mostrei o pode do supermercado. – Você tem que admitir que isso pode acontecer, afinal, eu mesma já fiz isso. – Senti o cheiro da vitória no ar.

Sorri e ele revirou os olhos, se inclinando em minha direção.

-Estamos falando de cozinha ou de comer por livre espontânea vontade? – perguntou.

-Dos dois? – Tentei escapar.

-Tudo bem, então. – Ajeitou-se e pegou um pacote de frango congelado, erguendo-o. – Esse frango é melhor porque, quando o comemos sem _cozinhar_ – Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Estava se divertindo. – Ele não fica, sei lá... grudento. – Sorriu. – Mas o outro é ruim, porque ele além de grudento quando não está cozinhado, fica com uma cor horrível.

Fiz uma careta, virando-me e voltando a outra ala para devolver o pote de falsa Nutella. Não venceria mesmo. Quando voltei, ele não havia se mexido e estava me olhando com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas me puxou assim que passei por ele, virando-me de frente para si.

-Consegue entender agora? Estou certo. – Sorriu olhando para os lados antes de me beijar brevemente.

Fiz bico e ele sorriu mais ainda, puxando-me pela mão.

Pagamos as compras e até o final, tudo que eu falava contra, ele rebatia com uma de suas teorias. Caminhamos até o seu carro, comigo resmungando e ele rindo de mim. Como ainda estava com resquícios de neve, quase caí, mas Edward foi rápido e me equilibrou.

Corei, virando o rosto para escondê-lo, querendo que eu falasse de outra coisa, a fim de fazer ele não falar nada sobre o meu quase tombo ou eu ter ficado corada.

-Por que tem que ser tão bom em tudo? – murmurei ao me ajeitar. – E sempre estar certo em tudo?

Deu de ombros, divertido.

-Esse é o meu eu. – Piscou para mim, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Voltamos a ir em direção ao seu carro, quando avistamos uma cabeleira avermelhada perto de seu carro. Ao nos aproximar, a mulher que ali se encontrava agachada se ajeitou rapidamente, colocando-se de pé entre o carro de Edward e uma van preta.

Ela me transparecia um ar de selvagem, apesar de suas roupas estarem limpas e serem aparentemente novas. Era muito bonita e jovem, uma mulher feita. Seu corpo era de dar inveja e seus cabelos vermelhos intensos eram enrolados, formando uma enorme massa de cachos perfeitamente definidos, mas seu rosto, que estava oculto por de trás de um enorme óculos escuros, estava um pouco sujo de uma mancha cinza no canto inferior da bochecha esquerda.

A moça nos sorriu um pouco sem graça.

-Desculpem-me. Pensei ter deixado algo meu cair e fui procura em baixo do carro. Ele é de um de vocês? – Apontou para o Volvo de Edward.

Edward assentiu. Depois que ele fez o movimento, vi as narinas na mulher ruiva se inflarem e, ela rapidamente mordeu o lábio inferior, dando um passo para frente ao estender a mão a Edward que se mantinha ao meu lado.

-Chamo-me Victória. – Deu de ombros. – Acabo de chegar à cidade, sou nova aqui. – Seu sorriso era muito acolhedor e simpático.

Edward a cumprimentou, pegando em sua mão e vi a mulher se contorcer em uma careta. Logo se voltou a mim.

-Sou Edward Cullen e essa é Isabella Swan. – disse ele, indicando-me.

A misteriosa mulher assentiu sorrindo, depois se virou olhando para os lados, suspirando pesadamente antes de se voltar a nós sorrindo como quem se desculpa.

-Bem, foi bom conhecê-los, mas vou indo. – disse saindo dali apressadamente.

Eu e Edward a olhamos se afastar e nos olhamos depois, dando de ombros. Colocamos as compras no carro e seguimos até sua casa. Aquela mulher, não sei a Edward, mas tive a impressão de que ela estivesse cheirando o carro dele... Isso era ridículo. Por que uma mulher como aquela iria cheirar um carro?

Ao chegarmos, a cozinha e todo o resto da casa estava entregue a nós, pois não havia ninguém. Esme e Carlisle estavam trabalhando e só chegariam por volta do horário do jantar, igualmente aos seus avós, mas era bem provável que eles chegasse mais cedo. Jasper e Alice saíram juntos como todos os dias.

Desarrumei as compras, enquanto Edward ia arregaçando as mangas para começar.

-Não vai me falar o que vai fazer para o jantar? – perguntei, guardando as comidas no armário.

-Não. É uma surpresa. – Virou-se só para me sorrir.

-Certo... Então enquanto prepara a _surpresa_ - Imiti-o rindo da careta que ele fez. – Vou ajeitando-me e ver se tem algo para fazer.

Sai da cozinha indo direto para o meu quarto. _Certo, isso será difícil_, pensei. Não sabia que era tão difícil de arranjar alguma coisa para fazer que não envolvesse Edward.

Bufei e fui tomar meu banho. Tomei o banho mais demorado que pude, trocando-me para colocar a calça jeans e uma blusa de manga cumprida e gola alta azul-marinha, penteando meu cabelo molhado, antes de voltar ao meu quarto. Fiquei parada no meio dele, procurando o que fazer e comecei a rir. Rir _sozinha_. Uma idéia me veio a cabeça: Nada que eu tivesse feito depois que comecei a namorar Edward não o envolvia, a não ser quando tinha as minhas necessidades básicas de mulher e quando estou andando com Alice nas _compras_... Agrh! Tudo que eu fazia – _tudo_ - envolvia Edward.

Virei-me rápido para descer e encontrá-lo, mas acabei caindo ao encontro do chão e bati o braço na madeira da cama.

-Ai. Isso vai deixar um roxo. – murmurei ao me levantar para ver onde tinha batido. Ergui a blusa até o local dolorido, onde agora tinha apenas um avermelhado.

Desci as escadas com cuidado para não ter uma queda que me fizesse parar no hospital e fui à cozinha. Edward estava olhando algo que estava no forno, limpou as mãos no pano de prato, pendurando-o no gancho que tinha perto da pia.

Voltou-se para a bancada, onde tinha um bolo encima, quando me viu e franziu o cenho.

-O que foi? – perguntei ao vê-lo me analisar.

-Já conseguiu se machucar? – Devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo torto e voltando o olhar ao bolo.

Olhei meu braço e vi que não dava para ver se estava machucado, pois minha blusa era de manga cumprida. Ergui a sobrancelha bem a tempo quando ele tinha visto.

-Você estava roçando a mão no braço, exatamente, quando faz quando se machuca. – Observou, dando a volta na bancada e parando diante de mim. Suspirou. – Ah, Bella. Não posso mesmo sair de perto de você por um segundo não é mesmo? O que fez?

-Podia não sair nunca, seria ótimo. Para mim. – completei ignorando sua última pergunta.

Puxou-me pela cintura, com um cuidado desnecessário, como se eu fosse quebrar e beijou a minha testa. Sorriu lindamente. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, ficando um pouco na ponta dos pés.

-Não seria uma má idéia. – disse sobre meus lábios.

-Isso é bom... – murmurei antes de ele colar nossos lábios, selando com um beijo apaixonado de ambas as partes. Tive que me afastar, mesmo contra a vontade. – Vá se ajeitar que eu arrumo a cozinha.

-Não precisa, eu te ajudo nessa.

-Nada disso. Você fez a comida, nada mais justo que eu limpe. – Empurrei-o para fora da cozinha. – Vai lá ficar limpinho.

Ele se virou e me beijou rapidamente.

-Para você. – disse sorrindo antes de se retirar.

Fiquei sorrindo feito boba na cozinha até me lembrar que tinha que ajeitar a mesma. Comecei pela louça, lavei e sequei, guardando tudo em seu devido lugar. Depois fui limpar as pedras das bancadas e arrumei a mesa do jantar. Estava colocando os talheres quando Edward entrou na cozinha todo de preto Estava com uma camiseta de manga cumprida, que tinha um decote, deixando um pouco de seu peito aparecer, o contraste da cor com sua pele era belíssimo e, mesmo sendo preta, deu um destaque lindo em seus olhos cor de rubi.

Analisei-o.

-Já disse que está lindo? – perguntei ao vê-lo vir até mim.

Sorriu torto.

-Não. – Puxou-me pela cintura, colando sua testa na minha, fazendo seu hálito deixar-me tonta. Desse jeito era impossível pensar.

-Então... Está belíssimo, Edward Cullen. – Declarei com o fio de voz que tinha.

-Devo acrescentar que a cor azul fica lindamente em você, Isabella Swan. – disse com uma voz rouca e sedutora.

Deus! Era muito difícil ficar perto de Edward sem desejar beijá-lo e muitíssimo difícil de pensar quando ele estava extremamente perto, como agora.

-Céus! – murmurei. – É difícil de pensar desse jeito... – Ele roçou os lábios nos meus, só para contrariar. Estava sentindo as minhas pernas amolecerem.

-Tente não pensar... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocando-me arrepios. Ele desceu beijos para o meu pescoço, inspirando. Minha respiração e meu coração faziam estalos fortes audíveis.

Joguei minhas mãos para trás das minhas costas, pegando as dele, onde repousavam em minha cintura e as entrelacei com as minhas, puxando-as para frente e fazendo com que Edward viesse mais para frente, para mais perto de mim. Virei a cabeça a procura de sua boca, encontrando-a logo em seguida, sento invadida pelo seu gosto maravilhoso.

Edward estava mais cheiroso ainda e isso só me fez agarrá-lo, puxando-o para um beijo com puro amor e desejo. Soltei suas mãos e entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo cor de bronze, puxando-o mais, mas não dava, já estávamos o mais perto o possível. Edward fez o mesmo, puxando-me pela cintura, quando ouvimos um pigarro, nos separamos em um segundo, nos virando em direção ao som.

Abaixei a cabeça com o reflexo, apertando as mãos na mesa que estava atrás de mim. A vermelhidão de meu rosto deixava claro que estava estupidamente envergonhada.

-Só vim pegar um copo d'água. – disse Esme com um sorriso nos lábios.

Edward levou a mão ao cabelo - aparentemente envergonhado por ter sido pego em uma cena um pouco intima - bagunçando-o.

-Mãe, quando foi que chegou?

-Agora. – Recostou-se a pia, nos olhando, mas desviou olhando para a cozinha. – Já fez o jantar? – Ergueu a sobrancelha bem feita.

-Já. –Garantiu-lhe.

Esme fez uma careta de confusão.

-Bella arrumou tudo. – disse-lhe parecendo saber o que ela estava pensando.

-Edward! E você a deixou?! – Esme ficou irritada.

-Na verdade, Esme, aproveitei que ele tinha saído. – Dei um sorriso duro por ainda estar envergonhada.

-Bella, querida, não precisa fazer isso.

-Não, precisa sim. Por favor, deixe-me ajudar.

Esme bufou e me abraçou depois de atravessar a cozinha. Quando se afastou sorriu para mim, um sorriso materno.

-Obrigada, mas realmente não precisa disso. – Deu uma batidinha de leve em meu ombro. – Bem, - Olhou-nos. – Vou tomar um banho e me ajeitar para esse jantar familiar. – Sorriu abertamente, mostrando seus dentes reluzentes. – Estou feliz por contar aos meus pais que vocês estão juntos!

Esme saiu deixando-nos. E acabou por me deixar mais nervosa ainda. Esse jantar seria um desastre! Determinada a não me desesperar, comecei a jogar um olhar suplicante a Edward. Ele ergueu a mão, pousando-a em meu rosto e olhando-me como quem contempla algo magnífico. Isso era ridículo! Somente eu devia estar fazendo isso!

-Bella, por favor, deixe de ser tola. Acalme-se, por favor. – Envolveu-me em seu abraço. – Vai se dar bem, meu amor.

-Oiê! – Escutamos a voz de Jasper soar da sala. – Chegamos! – Anunciou.

Fomos até a sala, encontrando Alice tirando o cachecol e Jasper passando as mãos em seus braços tentando aquecê-la.

-Está um frio imenso lá fora! – Alice libertou as palavras do fundo da alma devido a sua indignação.

-Por que não jogamos para nos esquentarmos? – perguntou Jasper.

Edward foi se sentar no sofá, esparramando-se e, eu e Alice nos cumprimentamos, nos abraçando.

-Parece nervosa. – Comentei baixo, para que só ela me ouvisse, com um tom divertido por saber que eu não era a única.

-E você não? – Olhou-me vendo que estava do mesmo modo. Apertou as minhas mãos. – Claro – Admitiu com um suspiro. – É sempre uma prova de fogo enfrentar a família de um namorado com medo de não ser aceita. – Fez um bico.

Rimos juntas antes de pegarmos a essência do que Jasper falava. Ele havia subido para pegar o Guitar Hero a fim de que nós joguemos antes do jantar. Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse com todo o aparato. Parecia uma criança ao montar empolgado.

-Tudo bem, quem fica no vocal? – perguntou estendendo o microfone do jogo.

Eu me encolhi.

Não ia cantar nada, nem que me obrigasse ou que me pagassem por isso. Senti Jasper me olhar com um olhar que eu tive medo de que ele me puxasse para cantar, mas – graças a uma força divina – Alice pulou de alegria querendo cantar. Ia agradecê-la depois.

Quando ela passou por mim disse-me:

-Tudo para esquecer o que vem depois. – Sorriu-me.

Jasper lhe entregou o microfone com um sorriso apaixonado e se voltou para mim, estendendo a guitarra.

-Primeiro as damas. – Sorriu.

Peguei a guitarra mesmo sabendo que faria coisas errada. Eu sempre fora péssima em jogos, nunca acertava uma. Só havia um que eu gostava, aqueles de corrida. Era bom porque você não precisava mirar em zumbis ou qualquer coisa do tipo e porque não precisava ter reflexos muito rápidos, como esse que enfrentaria agora.

O show foi seguido de muita gargalhada. Alice cantava alegremente, sacudindo a cabeça de acordo com o ritmo, Jasper se entregava ao papel de musico da banda e Edward se divertia com a minha falta de coordenação, mas acabei me entregando aos risos e entregando-lhe a minha guitarra. Obviamente ele era melhor do que eu. Até que deu certo, mas era muito engraçado de vê-lo concentrado em não errar e ver como ele fazia pouco caso daquilo.

Esme, depois que se arrumou, estava linda em um vestido simples, mas muito charmoso, se juntou a nós, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá e ficou rindo deles.

-Essa é da minha época. – disse ela para nós quando escutamos a música começar, era uma do Rolling Stones.

Edward e Jasper a obrigaram a cantar e, ela recusou, mas se resignou depois de tanta insistência. Esme estava tão contente. Podia ver o brilho em seus olhos enquanto cantava, ladeada por seus belos filhos que sorriam a ela, estimulando-a.

Fiquei observando a cena. Era tão bonito vê-los juntos, podia-se dizer que eles eram uma família perfeita, sem nenhum defeito, ao começar pelo filho mais velho. Sorri ao pensar nisso. Alice se pôs a observar sorrindo igualmente a mim, sentando-se na poltrona.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Carlisle ao entrar com um sorriso enorme ao ver a cena.

Todos rimos.

-Vem, pai. Toca aqui no meu lugar, que meus dedos estão doendo. – Reclamou Edward sem deixar de sorrir.

O que veio a seguir - depois de Edward largar o jogo e se jogar ao meu lado no sofá passando o braço sobre os meus ombros, juntando-me a si - foi a cena mais engraçada da minha vida. Como eles ainda estavam tocando Rolling Stone, Carlise encarou o papel de roqueiro, balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás, arrancando risos de todos.

-É! – gritou Jasper entrando na brincadeira do pai.

Encolhi-me de tanto rir, minha barriga estava doendo. Juntei-me ao peito de Edward que caiu na gargalhada.

Esme estava mais rindo do que cantando, melhor dizendo, já tinha desistido de cantar, somente contemplava a palhaçada de Carlisle. Obviamente estava espantada por nunca ter visto o marido daquela maneira. Depois que acabou a música, Carlisle puxou Esme e a beijou brevemente. Todos automaticamente desviaram o olhar.

-Argh!!!!- Soltaram Edward e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

-O quê? Acham que só vocês podem fazer isso com as suas namoradas? – Testou Carlisle.

Depois de todo o divertimento veio a hora mais temida; o jantar. Seus avós haviam chegado.

Lembrava-me perfeitamente do rosto de Elizabeth, de suas feições simpáticas, das ruguinhas dos cantos dos olhos, assim como aos de seu marido; Alfred. Um homem sério, mas não duvidava que tivesse uma grande alma, a mesma que sua filha tem.

Sem muita demora, fomos direto para o nosso jantar. Os avós de Edward não imaginavam a razão de tal encontro. Sentamo-nos à mesa; Carlisle à cabeceira, Esme ao seu lado esquerdo, seu pai do direito, com sua mãe ao seu lado. Pedi a Edward que ficasse o mais longe possível, sem que ninguém me desse atenção, então. Edward se sentou ao lado do avô e eu ao seu lado, no final da mesa. Jasper sentou-se ao lado de Esme, com Alice ao seu lado.

Ela me olhava com um pouco de medo. Tentei sorrir para convencer ela e a mim mesma, também. Edward virou o rosto em minha direção e, por debaixo da mesa, segurou a minha mão, tentando me reconfortar. Nunca tinha passado por isso, então era normal que ficasse nervosa, certo?

-E então, quem é esta bela menina? – perguntou Elizabeth ao observar Alice, que sorrriu um pouco tímida.

-Está é Alice – disse Esme. – Ela é uma das razões deste jantar, para lhes apresentar a namorada de Jasper.

-Namorada do meu Jasper? – perguntou ainda olhando Alice, depois voltando-se para ele. – Cresceu tanto que já tem namorada? – Jasper ficou sem saber o que falar e sua avó riu. – Se estão esperando a minha benção, bem, tem a minha, então.

-Vó, não estou me casando. – resmungou Jasper.

-Ainda. – disse ela.

-Ainda. – disse ele desviando os olhos de sua avó para olhar Alice. Acho que pensaram que ninguém notou mais eu vi o olhar intenso e com outra intenção.

-Bem, mãe, mas não é somente Jasper... – Iniciou Esme.

-Oh! Edward também está de namorada nova? Cadê ela?

-Vó, - Edward se pronunciou. Eu não me atrevia de desviar o olhar do meu prato, continuando comendo como se não começassem a falar sobre mim. – Na verdade ela está bem aqui. – Edward ergueu a mão que estava entrelaçada a minha, mostrando nossa união.

Queria me esconder, sentia que meu rosto me entregava, estava absurdamente vermelha.

-Bellinha? – Perguntou Elizabeth. Fiquei um pouco confusa com o apelido, nunca a vi me chamar assim. – Eu sabia! – Exclamou ela, fazendo com que todos se assustassem. – Da última vez que estive aqui, vi que tinha algo entre vocês. Pareciam brigados, mas podia ver que se gostavam. Oh! Fico muitíssimo feliz. – Sorriu com sinceridade.

-Essa menina é uma ótima escolha, Edward. Uma bela moça, além de muito simpática. – Se pronunciou seu avô.

-Obrigado, vô. Já sabia disso. – Ele me olhou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Mordi o lábio abaixando a cabeça.

-Bellinha, não precisa ficar envergonhada – disse Elizabeth. – Não vamos mordê-la.

A pior parte passou, fiquei feliz por ter sido bem rápido. Depois do jantar, fomos todos nos sentar na sala e continuar a agradável conversa lá mesmo. Depois Jasper foi deixar Alice em casa e Carlisle foi mostrar um trabalho para o avô de Edward.

Pedi licença antes de me retirar para beber água. Bebi encostada a bancada.

-Edward, você a ama, querido? – Era a voz de Elizabeth.

-A amo, vó. _Muitíssimo_.

Fui até a porta a tempo de ver como Elizabeth sorriu diante da declaração de seu neto e eu não pude deixar de reagir de outra maneira. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que tive muita sorte em encontrar alguém como Edward em minha vida.

De repente senti uma pontada de dor em meu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que me arrepiava toda. Tive uma sensação ruim...

-Bella? – Edward apareceu na porta. Sua expressão de curiosidade em saber o que eu estava fazendo, passou para preocupação e se pôs a agachar perto de mim, foi quando notei que a dor me fez deslizar na parede até chegar ao chão. – Está se sentido bem? O que houve, amor? Estava chorando...

-Nada. – Sorri-lhe e coloquei-me de pé.

-Não acredito em você. – disse simplesmente. – Não sabe mentir. – Sua testa ficou rígida.

Abracei com força sua cintura e, embora surpreso, me envolveu em seus braços, como um ato terno.

-Tive uma sensação ruim... – murmurei contra seu peito, pedindo apoio.

Pousou a mão sobre a minha cabeça antes de beijá-la.

-Não pense em nada ruim, só atrai. – Se afastou um pouco para me olhar, fazendo-me perder dentro deles. Sorria torto. Seu belo sorriso era tudo que eu precisava. – Venha, vamos voltar a conversa.

Sorri ao vê-lo feliz ao contar aos seus avós sobre nós. Segurei hesitante antes de entramos a sla e seguir de onde paramos. Céus! Eu o amava muito, mas a erstranha sesação de perda me assustou quando a senti, como se Edward me fosse arrancado... A dor seria imensamente pior...

Mas, não podia me permitir pensar nisso.

**Fim!!!!!!!!**

**Então, vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, não é mesmo? Hahaha**

**Pois então, a Victória finalmente apareceu. Já dá para fazer palpites ;] Não vou poder contar muito o que vai acontecer no próximo, mas eu estou na dúvida se acelero logo o fato traumático ou se coloco ele para depois da viagem deles para Phoenix... Acho que vou acabar por optar pela primeira opção. **

**Espero que tenham gostado e... Ah! Vai ser a primeira opção mesmo! Me convenci! :P**

**Não se esqueçam das REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!! :]**

**Beijinhos e tenham um bom dia, Lina Furtado.**


	4. O inesperado

**Ará!!**

**Bom dia, quéridas! (É para ser "quéridas" mesmo ;])**

**Duas palavras para vocês: Muitas emoções!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;P**

**Espero que gostem! E, boa leitura!**

**_**

**Capítulo 4 – O inesperado**

Chegamos bem cedo em Phoenix graças ao fuso horário e, logo fomos recepcionados por Renée e Phil. Minha mãe não ficou surpresa quando cheguei junto dele, pois ela já sabia que a minha verdadeira intenção de voltar para Londres era ele. Coisas de mãe, algo que eu só entenderei quando for uma.

Posso dizer que foi a semana que mais passei corada em toda a minha vida. O tempo todo minha mãe me colocava em situações embaraçosas, como da vez em que estávamos jantando todos juntos e ela teve a brilhante idéia de contar a Edward todas as minha péssimas experiências ruins em todos os esportes ou cursos que exigiam algum esforço físico da minha parte. Ele nada falava, pois sabia que eu me sentia envergonhada por ela contar todos os meus desastres.

-Mãe, - Procurei um assunto que se desviasse de mim. – Edward sabe tocar piano. – Decidi que esse seria o assunto assim que vi o piano de parede da minha mãe.

Ela acompanhou o meu olhar e se voltou a Edward.

-É mesmo? – Ele assentiu um pouco envergonhado. – Por que não nos dá a honra de ouvi-lo?

-Oh, não, eu não acho...

-Edward, você toca lindamente – Olhei com desespero, fazendo-o sorrir torto. – Toque, por favor.

-Tudo bem. – Se resignou.

-Só acho que ele não está muito afinado, faz muito tempo que não toco... – Comentou a minha mãe ao se levantar e ir atrás dele que ia ao piano.

Edward se sentou e encarou as teclas antes de se virar para minha mãe.

-Por que a senhora não escolhe uma música, senhora Swan?

Minha mãe pareceu surpresa, provavelmente achando que ele não saberia tocar qualquer uma que ela escolhesse. Eu não duvidava que ele soubesse, sempre sabe de tudo e sempre é perfeito em tudo. Revirei os olhos internamente.

-Qualquer uma? – perguntou ela e ele concordou. Franziu o cenho e cruzou o braço. – É uma das minhas preferidas, assim como a de Bella, Clair Del Lune, conhece?

-Claro. – Sorriu, deixando os dedos fluírem sobre as teclas formando o tom relaxante e tranqüilizador da música. O som não era o mesmo de seu piano, estava _mesmo_ desafinado, mas Edward não deixou de tocar lindamente.

Minha mãe ficou boquiaberta, assim como Phil, que logo a fechou e riu da cara da minha mãe. Talvez tivesse raciocinado o mesmo modo que eu.

Depois que Edward terminou, ela ficou fascinada e logo foi jogando um monte de músicas sobre ele. Não estava mais testando-o, apenas queria ouvir suas músicas preferidas serem tocadas ao vivo e em sua frente.

Fiquei sentada ao sofá, com um sorriso nos lábios por ver que Edward e minha mãe estavam se dando muito bem. Ele sabia todas as músicas, tocou até mesmo Carol Of The Bells, mas só a parte do piano, lógico. Lembrou-me os meus natais com minha mãe. Sempre colocava-nos para ouvir essa música antes da ceia. Eu me deitava em seu coloco, enquanto fechava meus olhos e ela cantarolava o ritmo, mexendo em meus cabelos.

Uma época excelente, apesar de me lembrar apenas das partes interessantes. Sempre fui muito boa em apagar coisas ruins da memória e, isso valia como um ponto para mim.

A semana passou rápido. Dividimo-nos em mostrarmos Phoenix para Edward, matar as saudades dos lugares que mais gostava de comer e o principal de tudo, matar as saudades da minha mãe.

Não pude deixar de notar que Edward estava feliz por estar ali e, por estar lindo com uma roupa mais leve, diferentemente das que ele normalmente usa em Londres. Estava com uma bermuda verde escura, uma camiseta branca, justa ao corpo. Cheguei a comentar que estava magnífico e isso o fez rir e me puxar para um beijo, enquanto minha mãe não via.

Quando chegou a hora de partirmos minha mãe fez a mesma carinha que fez quando se despediu de mim, isso quase partiu o meu coração. Não podia mentir que sentia falta dela e de Phil, mas eu viajei por uma razão e, mesmo que ela tenha mudado um pouco por agora eu ter que acrescentar Edward a ela, continuou achando que assim será melhor para eles. Que eu não os atrapalhe.

Edward me puxou para irmos ao saguão de embarque, enquanto eu olhava a minha mãe que se voltou triste para Phil assim que partimos. Edward me virou e me colocou diante de sim, caminhamos pelo saguão abraçados e eu de cabeça baixa, pois algumas pessoas nos encaravam.

Paramos diante do portão, esperando que abrisse logo.

-Por que está de cabeça baixa? – perguntou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me erguer a cabeça de imediato.

-Ah... Muita gente olhando. – Comentei como um sussurro.

Edward riu e me virou de frente em um ato rápido. Me sobressaltei, olhando-o sorrir para mim. Nunca iria me acostumar com sua beleza absurda, muito menos com a intensidade de seus olhos verdes da cor das mais belas esmeraldas.

-Vamos mostra a eles que somos o casal mais bonito. – disse se aproximando.

-Diga isso por si mesmo... – Murmurei ao senti-lo em meus lábios, beijando-me com o seu jeito doce e romântico. Não pude deixar de reagir a ele, era algo que não podia simplesmente conter. Isso era contra a minha natureza e, tanto faz, quando estava com ele, todos ao meu redor sumiam, então, não importava se estavam nos olhando ou não.

Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e gentilmente o puxei mais para mim. Essa reação era rotineira, tanto ele quanto eu, nos puxávamos para mais perto, mesmo sabendo que o espaço era limitado e que não passava mais do que isso.

Talvez, todas as pessoas que disseram que nós éramos como imas de lados opostos, sempre sendo atraídos, não estivessem falando mentira. Edward era o que me atraia, não só sua beleza absurda – o que certamente contava muitos pontos -, mas como também o seu modo e jeito de agir era o que me encantava, o seu jeito de ser. E a cada dia que se passava, tinha mais e mais certeza de que ele é e sempre será o homem da minha vida.

Nos separamos e ele sorria vitorioso.

-Viu? – Ainda mantinha seus braços ao redor de mim, por isso me aproveitei e me agarrei a sua cintura, mergulhando meu rosto em seu peito.

Riu baixo.

-Agora irá me forçar a ficar presa a você durante a volta para Londres inteira – murmurei.

-E isso é ruim? Prefiro chamar de paraíso. – Olhei-o quando ergueu meu queixo. – Fique grudada em mim eternamente, se quiser, é claro. – Beijou minha testa, antes de voltar a me abraçar.

O vôo foi tranqüilo apesar de eu ter me assustado com a quantidade de turbulências que chacoalhou o avião todo. Dormi encostada no ombro de Edward, enquanto ele repousava a cabeça na minha. Devemos ter dormido durante uma hora e, o resto, ficamos fazendo jogos de palavras cruzadas ou conversando.

Quase não senti as tantas horas de vôo, que fiz questão de não contar para não me desesperar.

Ao chegarmos, pegamos nossas bagagens depois de esperar quinze minutos para as esteiras andarem e fomos ao estacionamento, onde Edward havia deixado seu Volvo. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o mesmo e guardamos as malas no porta-malas.

Edward já havia entrado no carro quando pensei ter visto a mesma cabeleira ruiva - atrás de uma árvore - que havíamos visto no estacionamento do supermercado, mas quando pisquei de novo, não havia nada lá. Ignorei isso e senti a mesma pontada no peito que havia sentido a dias atrás.

Sentei-me ofegante no banco. Edward me olhou preocupado.

-Está se sentindo bem?

Assenti.

-Fiquei um pouco tonta. – Menti, dando um sorriso duro. Ele franziu o cenho, mas voltou a atenção ao carro, dando ré para sair da vaga.

Pegamos a via expressa que a maioria era uma grande reta. Já sabia que Edward dirigia rápido demais, mas, hoje, em especial, estava me incomodando.

-Edward, será que pode reduzir um pouco?

-Por quê? – perguntou, tirando um pouco os olhos da pista apenas para me olhar rapidamente.

-Porque você está correndo demais. – Respondi irritada.

Ele revirou os olhos e pisou no freio, mas o carro nem pareceu ter sentido.

-Edward, reduza mais! – Estava começando a me alterar.

-Estou reduzindo, mas não está querendo responder! – Gritou nervoso, enquanto olhava para os pedais. – Não está querendo reduzir... – murmurou. Abaixou-se um pouco, sem tirar os olhos da estrada e esticou a mão por debaixo do volante, encontrando um fio verde cortado. Ergueu-se de volta com o cenho franzido. – Merda! – Bateu com força no volante. – Alguém cortou os freios.

-O quê?! – Senti meu coração ir a mil por hora. Estava com uma estranha sensação, que me chegava a doer o peito. Nós estávamos andando a cento e cinqüenta por hora! – Edward! – Gritei.

-Calma! Tenho que pensar em fazer qualquer coisa para...

Bloqueei o que ele falava, olhando desesperada pela a janela, podia ver as árvores passar por nós a uma velocidade incrível, tornando-se apenas borrões coloridos. Me agarrei ao banco e fitei Edward que se mantinha rígido olhando fixamente para frente.

-Bella... – Ele estava com uma expressão de horror. – Não sei o que fazer e, daqui a pouco, terá uma curva fechada... – Podia ouvir o desespero em sua voz. Estava com medo do que nos pudesse acontecer e eu não o tirava a razão, estava com medo, _muito_ medo.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Estendeu a mão para mim apertando-a com força, retribui com a mesma intensidade. Levei à minha boca, beijando sua mão.

-Edward, se alguma coisa acontecer, eu quero que saiba que...

-Não diga isso, amor. – Virou-se rapidamente para me olhar, deu seu melhor sorriso. O que estava disponível para o momento. – Nada vai nos acontecer, já tirei o pé do acelerador, agora é só esperar ele ir parando.

Olhei para frente e vi que vinha uma descida e, para o nosso desespero, havia uma curva fechada no final dela. Então, por mais que Edward tenha parado de pisar no acelerador, ainda estaríamos em uma velocidade perigosa para fazermos a curva.

-Esqueça! – Gritou. Puxou o ar com toda a força, gritando com todo o seu fôlego – _Bella, eu te amo_! - Estava desesperado. – Nunca se esqueça que sempre te amarei! Para sempre! Eu te amo, te amo, te amo! – Puxou-me para si, pela mão, e me beijou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e fixos em mim ao dizer.

Tudo a seguir foi rápido de mais.

Não foi como se normalmente vê nos filmes, que acontece em câmera lenta, foi tudo absurdamente rápido. Senti a lágrima de Edward ao me beijar, ele soltar a minha mão rapidamente para segurar o volante e virá-lo a fim de fazer a curva, mas não... Não adiantou, ainda estávamos a cento e vinte por hora.

Capotamos ao longo de um barranco.

Vi Edward bater a cabeça contra o volante com força e eu senti que bati a cabeça no vidro da minha janela e depois a batendo contra o painel do carro. Ainda estava lúcida ao ver que fomos batendo em várias árvores, na descida do barranco. Edward estava com um corte na testa, por onde escorria o líquido vermelho por toda a extensão de seu rosto.

Foi quando a inconsciência me bateu e a última imagem que vi, foi de Edward bater a cabeça contra o vidro, quebrando-o em estilhaços. Por fim, senti que paramos de cair.

_

Uma dor latejante se espalhava por cada pequena parte de meu corpo, desde minhas pernas até o topo de minha cabeça. Sentia-me fraca e enjoada. Forcei-me a abrir os olhos, encontrando partes de carro amassadas e árvores feridas devido à batida.

Quando me virei, meu pescoço gritou de dor, porém continuei, virando-me lentamente, forçando-o. Queria ver Edward, ver se ele estava bem. O vi, mas não do jeito que queria.

Uma lágrima quente rolou por meu rosto ao vê-lo.

Sua cabeça estava jogada para trás, repousando contra o encosto do banco, quebrado e dobrado. Estava de olhos fechados, com a boca levemente aberta e, com um corte profundo na testa, onde podia ver o branco de seu crânio exposto, em meio ao vermelho de seu sangue. Em seu pescoço havia uma queimadura provocada pelo cinto, por causa do impacto, seus braços estavam jogados contra o corpo, parados e flácidos, igualmente as suas mãos, onde tinham distribuídos ao logo das partes, cortes e mais sangue escorrendo. O resto de seu corpo estava escondido debaixo de partes compressas de carro.

Pisquei meu olho ao sentir algo molhado sobre ele, fazendo com que o sangue escorria sobre meu rosto fosse parar dentro dele, fazendo-me piscar mais vezes e vendo minha visão ficar avermelhada. Forcei-me a erguer o braço que estava sendo preso por outra parte amassada de carro - já que o outro parecia estar quebrado - sentindo minha pele ser rasgada, arrancando-me um gemido de dor.

Levei-o até o ombro de Edward, balançando-o com toda a minha força disponível. Ele não se mexeu e nem ao menos reagiu, nem ao menos abriu os olhos...

-E-Edward..., por favor, Edward... Fala comigo, por favor. – Balancei mais, me debulhando em lágrimas. – Por Deus, Edward, fale comigo! – Engasguei-me, tossindo e vendo sair sangue de minha boca. – E-Edward... – Estava me sentindo enjoada novamente, sentindo que voltaria a inconsciência a qualquer momento.

Não! Não podia voltar! Edward precisava de mim!

O sacudi de novo. Nada. Comecei a chorar e a gritar de desespero. Olhei para o outro lado, procurando algo que me fizesse sair dali, também estava presa entre as ferragens. Meu celular estava do lado de fora do que restara do nosso carro, não muito distante, mas mesmo assim seria difícil de pegá-lo enquanto estava presa.

Tirei minha mão de Edward, levando-a para o outro lado e esticando-a em direção ao celular. Faltava um pouco. Estiquei meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir minha perna ser cortada na altura da coxa. Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando ao máximo ignorar a dor que se alastrava não somente pela perna recentemente cortada.

Estiquei-me mais e senti tocar de leve no celular. Estiquei-me _mais_ e, não suportando a dor, gritei. Por fim consegui pegar e tentar voltar a minha posição inicial para não mais sentir a dor. Voltei meu rosto ao de Edward enquanto apertava o número um, da discagem rápida, que era o número da casa dos Cullen. Não sabia os números de emergência de Londres.

Minhas forças estavam se esvaindo, mas obriguei-me a me agüentar até ligar para alguém. Por sorte o telefone da casa dos Cullen não demorou muito para ser atendido.

-Alô. – Era a voz doce de Esme.

-E-Esme. – Tentei falar.

-Bella? – A preocupação tocou sua voz. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Esme..., E-Eu e E-Edward... – Engasguei com meu sangue novamente, tossindo como louca. – Nós sofremos um acidente... – Estava ficando com falta de ar. Arfei. – De carro... – Ia desmaiar.

-O _quê_?! Bella! Onde? – Estava desesperada.

-Na primeira curva... Do aeroporto para casa... – Arfei puxando todo ar que ainda me restava. – Venham... Rápido, por favor...

Soltei o celular por falta de força. E só consegui escutar Esme gritando e me chamando ao telefone antes de meus olhos cederem à escuridão que me envolvia.

-Bella?! _Bella_?! Fale comigo_, Bella_! _Bella_!

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!**

**E ai? O que acharam?**

**Eu, particularmente, adoooro esses momentos tensos, que sempre dão um gostinho a mais na estória ;] Me amarro nas que tem esse tipo de "ação" xP** **Mas o que **_**eu**_** acho não me importa muito, já que eu sei isso, o que não sei é o que **_**VOCÊS**_** acham e (vou dar sermão mesmo!) quero saber disso, mas ao que me parece, vocês não estão gostando da fic, devido a pouquíssima quantidade de reviews e, devo dizer que, só estou postando ainda, em consideração aquelas poucas que lêem a minha humilde fic.**

**Por que acham que estou demorando a postar? Fui escrever esse capítulo ontem a noite, antes de dormir, porque achei que não podia mais deixar de postar. Gente, criatividade não é o que me falta (Ainda bem, pelo menos isso ;]), então vamos lá...**

_**Por favor, por favor**_**! Se gostaram ou não, não importa! **_**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW**_**! Pois acreditem ou não, me faz postar rápido, me faz escrever mais, me faz **_**feliz**_**, me deixa **_**mega-hiper-ultra-contente**_** e deixa o meu dia BEM melhor, acreditem.**

**Então, você, que está lendo a fic ;] Deixe uma review para dizer o que achou, certo? É um trato! Quanto mais review, mais rápido. Prometo. Palavra de escoteiro! (Que podre... Nem sou uma, ou fui...)**

**Beijinhos as minhas queridas leitoras!**

**Tenham, todas, um excelente dia! **

**Lina Furtado ;***

**_**

**Opa! Não se esqueça da review! Haha Amo vocês! ;D Desculpa por ser chata quanto a isso.**


	5. Onde você está!

**YES!!!!! Consegui arrancar lágrimas!!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha ;D Fico feliz que consiga arrancar emoções de vocês, minhas queridas! ;) **

**Pois é, gente, vou ser franca com vocês: Realmente achei melhor pensar na possibilidade de desistir dessa fic, não porque não recebi a quantidade de reviews (já desisti disso), mas sim porque algumas pessoas não gostaram da idéia de essa fic ter muito drama e, com isso, seria ir contra ao que eu tinha pensado :/ Mas como eu tenho muita consideração com as minhas leitoras e que as respeito deeemais ;P, vou tentar deixá-la mais leve e melhor para vocês, viu? SÓ PARA VOCÊS! Mesmo eu amando um draminha... hahaha Por isso, não vou desistir dela ainda. Vamos ver no que vai dar essa continuação. ;)**

**Obrigada a aquelas pessoas que foram sinceras comigo, dizendo que achou essa última cena, um pouco demais, não no sentido bom, mas pensando melhor achei muito bom isso, porque eu reli e também achei que ficou muito... Sei lá! Não ficou muito boa como eu esperava que fosse :( Me desculpe por isso. Eu me dedico muito ao melhor mais ficou pesado demais.**

**OBS****: O que se segue a seguir só é por alguns instantes. Vai ter drama nessa parte? Vai, mas depois volta ao normal e não se preocupem, a Bella não vai passar por aquele momento deprê sem Edward :X Falei demais! Quer dizer, só um pouquinho, mas como eu havia dito, logo volta ao normal! ;D Então sem pânico e não xinguem a autora da fic! ;P**

**OBS 2****: CARA! Eu sou Fo*****! Tive uma idéia brilhante para essa fic! Hahaha xD (Foi agora, enquanto escrevia) **

***MOMENTO PROPAGANDA*****: Comecei a escrever uma fic bem divertidinha para entreter vocês, enquanto essa passa por um momento trágico! Hahahah Se chama "**_**Desafiando a Gravidade**_**" queria em inglês, mas não achei que fosse combinar... "Defying Gravity" Ficaria legal? Enfim, já escrevi três capítulos (com o último sendo enorme! Porque acham que eu sumi com essa? ;D), mas postei só um (1) hoje, para ver como o povo reage ;) É só o iniciozinho, mas garanto que será bem massa! Hahaha Para quem gosta de momento vamos irritar bastante Bella, esta ai será boa ;D hahaha**

**Vamos logo ao capítulo de hoje desta fic:**

**Espero que gostem ;]**

**_**

**Capítulo 5. – Onde você se meteu?**

Senti alguém estar segurando a minha mão, apertando-a firmemente, mas sem deixar a leveza de lado. Estava sentindo meu estômago embrulhado, e dolorido, como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco. Minto, meu corpo todo estava assim. Todo, desde meu pé até o topo da minha cabeça.

Senti como se tivesse dormido por muito tempo, mas não tive sonhos ou pesadelos. Meu corpo estava me incomodando por parecer não se mexer a muito tempo. A pessoa que segurava minha mão estava fazendo pequenos círculos na mesa, virando-a para cima e brincando com meus dedos. Apertei a mão de leve, pois estava sem força. A pessoa parou de se mexer.

Apertei de novo, voltando à lucidez.

-Meu Deus! – Soltou um grito abafado. - Bella? Bella, meu amor, pode me ouvir? – Era a voz da minha mãe.

Pestanejei até focar meus olhos e encontrar seu rosto debruçado sobre mim. Ela estava com a testa franzida, que logo sumiu e apareceu um sorriso imenso em seu rosto.

-Bella! Graças a Deus! Bella! – Levou uma mão à boca, emocionada. Estava chorando.

O que estava acontecendo? Onde eu estava?

-M-Mãe? – Ela começou a chorar; secando suas lágrimas o tempo todo. Vi que ela queria me abraçar, mas algo a impedia, algo em mim. – O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

-Oh, querida! Você ficou em coma por dois meses. – Voltou a se sentar na cadeira que tinha ao lado da cama. – Quase me matou do coração! Quando Esme me ligou avisando o que tinha acontecido... – Fez uma careta de dor. – Pensei que fosse perdê-la. – Voltou a chorar.

Não estava entendendo. Eu fiquei em coma? Por quê? O que eu tinha feito desta vez?

-Mãe, quem é Esme? – perguntei receosa. Não sabia quem era e ela havia acabado de falar como se eu a conhecesse.

Minha mãe ergueu a cabeça assustada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos do choro.

-Bella, meu amor,- Apertou minha mão. - Esme era a mãe do seu namorado, Edward.

-Namorado? – Franzi o cenho em confusão e isso fez minha testa doer um pouco. Que eu me lembre, nunca tive nada perto disso. Edward? Não tinha a menor idéia de quem era, mas era um belo nome. – Mãe, nunca tive namorado. Você está me confundindo...

-Bella, você foi morar na Inglaterra para fazer intercâmbio, lembra? – Minha mãe parecia nervosa. Neguei. Não me lembrava disso, melhor, não me lembrava de nada. – Lá tinha um garoto... – Incentivou-me a lembrar. Nada. – De olhos verdes, bonito, gentil, cavalheiro, tocava piano...

Balancei a cabeça.

-Desculpe, não me lembro disso. O que aconteceu para eu estar em um hospital?

-Vocês dois sofreram um acidente de carro quando voltavam para a casa dele, o carro capotou. Parece que cortaram os freios. – Os olhos dela voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. – Seu namorado não resistiu... Morreu na hora...

Fiquei triste apesar de não me lembrar. Seja quem fosse ninguém merecia morrer. O mais estranho de tudo era que eu me sentia confusa. Não me lembrava. Eu tinha um namorado? Em Londres? O que eu perdi?

-Sinto muito... – murmurei a ela.

-Bella, você o amava muito. Como não consegue se lembrar?

-Não consigo. – Garanti-lhe. – Quem é Edward? Certo, disse que era meu namorado, mas... Não consigo me lembrar dele. E, ele está morto...

-Sim, querida. – Minha mãe se levantou preocupada e pegou um telefone bege do quarto. – Chame Carlisle para mim e o avise que minha filha despertou do coma. – Ela não tirava os olhos de mim.

Depois de minha mãe se voltar a se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, não demorou muito para que um médico loiro, de olhos azuis, muito bonito aparecesse. Parecia cansado, mas com os olhos contentes em me ver. Ele não veio sozinho, veio uma mulher muito bonita, de olhos verdes, rosto em formato de coração e igualmente linda, parecia exausta.

-Carlisle, Esme, ela acordou. – Informou minha mãe a eles, dando um meio sorriso.

Então essa era Esme? Não me lembrava de tê-la visto antes, então, por que minha mãe dizia que eu a conhecia. O homem caminhou até mim e minha mãe se afastou para deixá-lo me examinar.

-Como está se sentindo, Bella? – perguntou-me o homem.

-Bem.

-Sente alguma dor?

-Só de não me mexer por muito tempo.

-Bella? – Chamou-me minha mãe. – Se lembra de Carlisle? – Tanto o homem como a mulher olharam para ela sem entender.

Neguei. Ficaram abismados com minha reação.

-Ela me contou que não se lembra de nada que aconteceu, não se lembra de vocês, não se lembra de Ed... – Parou de falar abaixando a cabeça, tristonha.

A mulher com o rosto em formato de coração me fitou, seus olhos verdes belíssimos passaram de felizes para triste em questão se milésimos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto caminhava até mim e segurava minha mão firmemente. Ela era muito bonita.

-Bella, por favor, diga que se lembra de nós. – Implorou-me.

Não conseguia. Para mim, nunca havia visto aquelas pessoas na minha vida e elas estavam começando a me assustar com essas coisas de se lembre disso e aquilo.

Começou a chorar. O homem passou o braço sobre os ombros da mulher, afagando-os.

-Acalme-se, Esme, se não você terá suas crises novamente. – sussurrou ele a ela.

Esme secou as lágrimas e saiu do quarto chorando. Carlisle a olhou sair e se voltou a mim com olhos igualmente tristes. Tocou a minha cabeça.

-Sente dor?

-Não. – disse-lhe. – Sinto muito por seu filho. Sinto mais por não lembrar dele. – disse enquanto ele me analisava.

Carlisle franziu os lábios e forçou-me um sorriso.

-Está tudo bem, você vai se lembrar. – Garantiu-me. – Edward não é muito fácil de esquecer. – Virou-se para minha mãe quando terminou. – Ela teve perda de memória recente.

-E pode voltar? – Perguntou minha mãe.

-Talvez sim, ou não. São raros os casos em que os pacientes se lembrem devido aos traumas sofridos. Não posso afirmar que ela irá recuperar a memória, mas talvez ela lembre com o tempo. – disse Carlisle.

Bateram na porta assim que o médico saiu dizendo-me que se assim eu continuasse, logo teria alta. Notei que as minhas pernas estavam quebradas e o meu braço esquerdo, no direito tinha uma cicatriz forte e recente. Minha cabeça estava enfaixada e minha mãe disse que eu havia quebrado duas costelas, mas que já deviam estar curadas devido ao tempo que estava desacordada.

Entrou uma garota de cabelos espetados, baixinha, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, que me lembrava o doutor, com olhos de dor, um grandalhão com um rosto infantil, e uma loira linda, daquele tipo que faria você sentir um golpe de alto-estima só de estar no mesmo local que ela. Todos tinham uma expressão triste.

A baixinha veio até o leito da minha cama assim que minha mãe se retirou dizendo que nos daria privacidade. Não os conhecia, como ela me deixava sozinha com eles?

-Bella? É verdade que não se lembra de nós? De mim você lembra não é mesmo? – Sorriu forçado. – Sou sua melhor amiga e você é a minha... – Nada falei. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, sem tirar os olhos de mim e começou a chorar.

Todos os outros fizeram uma careta de dor.

-O doutor Carlisle disse que eu perdi a memória recente. – Expliquei-os. – Vocês eram meus amigos?

A menina baixinha assentiu ainda chorando, tentando segurá-lo, mas não estava conseguindo. O loiro chegou por de trás dela e segurou seu ombro. Ela se virou e o abraçou com força. Ele me olhava ao ponto de parecer que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

-Sou Jasper. – disse o loiro. – Você morava comigo e com a minha família. Você namorava o meu irmão mais velho e você era _muito_ apaixonada por ele, seu sentimento por você era recíproco. Tenho certeza. Esta é Alice. – Indicou a baixinha. – Minha namorada e sua melhor amiga, como ela mesma disse. Aqueles são Emmett e Rosalie – Apontou para o casal que também tinham se abraçado. – São namorados há muito tempo. Todos éramos amigos muito unidos. – Completou. – Não é possível que não se lembre de nada, Bella. Por favor, faça um esforço. Por nós, que a amamos muito...

Alice o apertou mais, chorando mais alto.

-Desculpe. Não consigo me lembrar de vocês. – Eles se retorceram. – Aposto que eram ótimos amigos, mas... Não consigo.

Jasper mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

-Certo. Tudo bem, você ai se lembrar. Vamos. – disse a todos. – Depois voltaremos para te ver.

Todos saíram.

Estava me sentindo mal por não me lembrar deles, já que disseram que eu os conhecia. Seria ótimo tê-los como amigos, ao menos era assim que imaginava ser. Parecem serem todos muito bons, mas com a ajuda deles, senti curiosidade em ver como era esse Edward. Esse que todos diziam ser meu namorado.

Olhei ao redor e, na mesa de cabeceira da cama, havia um porta retrato, ao qual eu não conseguia ver a foto por estar virado para o outro lado. Estiquei meu braço direito, que mesmo dolorido um pouco, me forcei a pegá-lo.

Quando voltei o objeto a minha frente, me reconheci na foto, mas não meu acompanhante. Era uma foto minha e de um garoto lindo, dos olhos verdes-esmeralda, com seu rosto simétrico e bonito. Era forte e me abraçava, na foto, pela cintura, comigo colada ao seu corpo. Eu estava corada e de cabeça baixa, ao menos, pois ele parecia forçar meu rosto a ficar de frente para a foto e... Eu sorria. Em meu rosto vi um brilho em meu olhar.

Então, esse era o Edward. Por que não conseguia me lembrar dele? Por que não consegui me lembrar de nossos momentos juntos? Tudo isso estava fazendo minha cabeça começar a latejar. Deitei a foto sobre meu peito, desejando me lembrar daqueles olhos... Onde a minha memória estava? Onde?

Minha mãe entrou, parando assim que me viu analisando a foto. Caminhou voltou a se colocar ao meu lado na cama, com um sorriso duro.

-Por quê? – Perguntei sem tirar os olhos da foto, do rosto do garoto lindo. – Por que não consigo me lembrar dele, dessas pessoas...? Este era o...

-Edward. – Completou minha mãe, analisando as minhas reações.

-Ele era muito bonito... – comentei.

-Sim. Ele era. – Sorriu, mas seu sorriso não conseguiu atingir seus olhos. – Quando você apareceu lá em casa, em Phoenix, com ele, fiquei impressionada com o namorado que conseguiu arranjar. Além de muito bonito, era um excelente garoto, talentoso, educado, inteligente...

-Ele era tudo isso? – Passei meus dedos sobre a foto. – Como não me lembro que tive um namorado, muito menos que ele fosse tão perfeito assim? Não é possível! – Bati a cabeça com força contra o travesseiro.

-Não se culpe, querida. – Passou as mãos em meus cabelos. – Vamos nos preocupar somente em você se recuperar logo, está bem?

Suspirei dando uma última olhada na foto, antes de minha mãe tirá-la de mim, colocando-a de volta na mesa de cabeceira.

Passei mais uma semana no hospital em observação. Já estava cansada de olhara para as mesmas paredes beges e sem graças do quarto e mal podia esperar para sair dali e voltar para casa.

Recebia visitas daquelas pessoas que não conseguia me lembrar, mas que não esqueci o nome quando me disseram. Alice foi a que mais apareceu, ficava me fazendo companhia e tentava me distrair com coisas diferentes. Ela era muito legal. Logo pude ver porque ela deveria ser minha amiga, sempre sendo gentil e legal em tudo... Era uma enorme pena que não me lembrasse dela. Podia ver que seus olhinhos estavam tristes, mas confiantes em me conquistar de novo. E estava conseguindo.

Esme e Jasper vinham me visitar com menos freqüência, sempre me fazendo as mesmas perguntas; se eu estava bem, como estava sendo o meu dia... Mas nenhum deles mais tocou no assunto de eu não me lembrar de nada. Ficava feliz por isso, já que não suportava ver a tristeza em seus olhos, era como se eu quisesse me lembrar de algo pelo qual eu não vivi... Era tudo muito difícil.

Emmett e Rosalie vinham me visitar tentando me fazer ficar feliz e, conseguiam, pois sempre Emmett fazia alguma gracinha com Rosalie e a deixava nervosa. Ria muito com eles dois. Me traziam presentes e pediam desculpas por não estarem muito por aqui para me ver. Afirmei que estava tudo bem, afinal, não eram obrigados a isso, já que eu não os recordava.

Minha mãe e Carlisle eram os que nunca saiam daqui. Carlisle porque, além de trabalhar no hospital, disse a mim que se sentia como se fosse meu pai, por isso se preocupava tanto. Minha mãe, porque ela sentia necessidade de não me deixar sozinha por um instante que quer.

-Com cuidado, por favor. – disse minha mãe mais uma vez aos enfermeiros ao me colocar na cadeira de rodas.

Hoje era o dia da minha alta. E, finalmente, sairia deste hospital para voltar para casa. Minha mãe já havia me trocado, colocando-me uma blusinha leve de seda na cor rosa, colocando um moletom cinza por cima, já que aqui fazia um frio imenso e uma bermuda jeans, por causa do gesso.

Bateram na porta. Ergui meu olhar encontrando Carlisle na mesma. Sentiria falta dele, ele fora muito bom comigo nesses dias em que passei aqui. Não só dele mais dos outros que acabei tendo a amizade, mesmo ela sendo passageira, afinal, voltaria a Phoenix.

-Bella, você terá as suas últimas visitas. – Sorriu-me antes de sair da frente para que um grupo de pessoas passasse pela porta.

Entraram Esme, Japer, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie, juntos com o doutor Cullen.

-Viemos nos despedir de você, querida. – Esme se colocou na minha frente, com o mesmo sorriso triste de sempre e me deu um abraço de leve, com medo de me machucar. Apertei-a mais forte para mostrar que não me importava.

Ela me sorriu surpresa ao se separar e segurar uma de minhas mãos.

-Vou sentir sua falta lá em casa. – Sorriu sincera.

-Obrigada. – disse mesmo sem me lembrar.

E assim foi com cada um, todos com os olhos tristes, mas com uma pontada de felicidade por eu estar bem. Não conhecia muito a aquelas pessoas, mas elas me eram sinceras e verdadeiras com relação aos seus sentimentos. Um dia voltaria a Londres apenas para vê-los novamente.

Caminharam conosco até o estacionamento do hospital. Estava nevando e eu não me lembrava de antes ter visto neve, fiz uma careta de desgosto. Por que quis vir para Londres se eu odiava frio? Jasper e Emmett ajudaram a me colocar no banco de trás do carro e colocaram a cadeira de rodas no porta-malas.

Emmett, Rosalie, e Alice foram nos deixar no aeroporto, com Emmett no volante, Rosalie ao seu lado, Alice do meu e, minha mãe ao seu. Dei um último aceno a Carlisle, Esme e Jasper antes de Emmett fazer a curva e entrar na via expressa que era o caminho.

Todos estavam quietos. Não me importei em olhar para ver se estavam me analisando, como fizeram a semana toda. Apenas continuava a olhar a paisagem pela janela, observando a neve caída ao chão, na copa das árvores e os tons de marrom que por ali tinham.

Estava pensando em como pude me esquecer de alguma coisa. Nunca havia imaginado que viria para Londres, que aqui conheceria e faria muitos amigos, acharia um namorado lindo que depois morreria em um acidente de carro que, por milagre, eu acabei saindo "ilesa" e depois não me lembraria de nada. Carlisle disse que se eu tentasse estimular as minhas memórias, talvez, um dia um pudesse voltar a tê-las, mas por mais que eu me esforçasse, nenhuma me vinha a mente.

Abaixei o olhar, olhando para a porta do carro, sentindo o carro fazer uma curva para a direita. Voltei a olhar para fora, quando vi um barranco grande e com a grade de proteção arrancada, como se um carro ali tivesse batido e, obviamente, deve ter caído.

Uma imagem apareceu na minha mente; tudo balançando, eu estava dentro de um carro e gritando, estava caindo... E parou. Não me lembrava de mais nada. Franzi o cenho.

-Bella? – Chamou-me Alice. – Está se sentindo... – Olhou pela janela, vendo o barranco. Todos se viraram para me ver, com exceção de Emmett, que me olhou pelo espelho. – Bem?

Assenti, mordendo o lábio.

-Só... Fiquei angustiada, só isso. – Sorri duro, voltando a olhar o caminho.

Chegamos ao aeroporto. Emmett me colocou na cadeira de rodas e minha mãe assumiu, me empurrando. Alice começou a chorar dizendo que já havia visto essa cena antes, embora ela dissesse que preferiria a outra. Nos despedimos e entramos. Minha mãe fez o _check-in_ e me colocou perto dos bancos, onde ela se sentou. Virou-se de frente para mim, com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntou. Reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos. Seria assim até eu me curar totalmente, isto é, até as minhas pernas voltarem ao normal.

-Estou, mãe. – Estava cansada.

-Quando chegarmos em Phoenix, Phil vai no pegar no aeroporto e nos levar de volta para casa.

-Onde ficou enquanto eu estava no hospital? – Perguntei por me lembrar que não conhecíamos ninguém em Londres.

Reneé franziu os lábios, deixando-os em uma linha fina.

-Na casa dos Cullen. Dormi no quarto que era seu.

-Eu tinha um quarto só para mim na casa?

-Sim.

Antes de partimos, fomos mais cedo para o portão de embarque, o moço da empresa nos ajudou a me levar ao avião, colocando-me em minha poltrona. Minha mãe se sentou ao meu lado e ficava me jogando olhares o tempo todo, para se certificar que eu estava bem, enquanto segurava a minha mão. O vôo foi tranqüilo, tirando algumas turbulências.

Uma das coisas que eu pensava muito além da minha recente perda de memória, era em tirar os gessos. As pessoas olhavam provavelmente se perguntando como consegui quebrar as duas pernas ao mesmo tempo. Reneé me passou um livro, já que eu não estava com vontade de dormir – ela fez isso – e eu fui lendo até o termino da viagem. Esperamos todos saírem do avião para poderem me retirar. Aquilo era vergonhoso.

O moço ia me carregando até o portão de desembarque e me colocava de volta a cadeira de rodas. Encontramos Phil rapidinho. Ele beijou brevemente minha mãe, enquanto eu olhava para o outro lado e me deu um abraço, me perguntando como eu estava. Disse-lhe que estava bem, e esperava que pela última vez.

Chegar em casa foi como um alívio, mesmo ouvindo minha mãe dizer que eu ficaria no quarto de hospedes, que era no primeiro andar e ficava ao lado da cozinha, assim eu não teria que subir as escadas. Mesmo querendo o meu quarto, estava me sentindo bem por estar de volta, no lugar onde tudo estava normal. E onde eu conhecia _tudo_.

Phil me colocou na cama com edredom marrom e minha mãe abriu a cortina para deixar o sol entrar. Ao contrário de Londres, aqui fazia calor. Tirei meu moletom e me recostei na cama. Phil me entregou o controle da TV antes de sair. Minha mãe ainda ficou um pouco, deitando-me em seu colo e mexendo em meus cabelos.

Tentei entender do por que ela fazia tanta questão em ficar comigo, mas lembrei em como teria sido sua reação ao saber que eu tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e que estava em coma... Argh! Devia ter sido horrível para ela. Aposto que ela deve ter quase dito um ataque cardíaco, do jeito que era. Por isso, não me opus quando quis ficar no quarto comigo.

-Ah! Tenho um monte de DVDs que eu comprei e você ainda não viu. – Sorriu contente. – Nunca ficará entediada.

Sorri a ela.

Não pretendia ficar presa neste quarto por muito tempo, só daria um jeito da minha mãe se sentir mais confortável em me deixar sozinha, que logo sairia daqui. E também não queria ficar vendo séries ou filmes. Bem, pelo menos por um tempo eu teria que ficar assim e, eu viraria uma biblioteca de filmes.

Ela saiu quando lhe dei uma desculpa de queria descansar. Ajeitei-me de um jeito que eu ficasse confortável e fechei meus olhos, vendo uma imagem no preto, olhos verdes, mas não eram os comuns, sabia de quem era os olhos. Eram os do garoto que todos diziam que era o meu namorado, Edward.

Por que não me lembrava? Tinha certeza de que se eu o visse... Nunca me esqueceria, então, por quê?

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!**

**Não me matem! O Edward não morreu e a fic não acabou ;D**

**Com os próximos vocês vão entender. Ah! E entendam que fiz a Bella perder as memórias para não ficar o DRAMA de: "Oh, meu Deus! O amor da minha vida morreu!" Sacaram? Viu, é só isso. Mas ele NÃO morreu. ;P**

**E ah! Eu não tenho inspiração o tempo todo, por isso, eu posto só quando tenho, então, desculpe por demorar a postar e não se esqueçam que eu também tenho vida, beleza? Amo vocês!**

**Beijinhos e comentem!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	6. Seguindo a vida

**Leitoras lindas, amei as reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E tentei absorver coisas delas. Acho que deu certo ;)**

**Sim, eu demorei a postar! Desculpem, mas tenho que aproveitar as minhas férias antes que acabem ;P**

**Bem, mas ai vai mais um capítulo da continuação. Espero que gostem!! :D**

**_**

**Capítulo 6. Seguindo a vida.**

Depois de quatro meses, tirei meus gessos e pude sair e parar de depender da cadeira de rodas. O que foi um verdadeiro alívio para mim, já que minha mãe não me largava e não me dava nem ao menos um tempo para respirar. Ir ao médico, tirar o gesso e voltar a escola foram as melhores coisas que me puderam me acontecer nestes meses de estresse.

Agora eu só tinha que usar uma bota ortopédica no pé esquerdo, ao qual ainda me fazia mancar um pouco enquanto andava. Como não ia a escola nesse meio tempo, ficava mais no meu quarto lendo livros que Phil comprava para eu ler depois que saia do trabalho. Ficava muitíssimo agradecida por isso porque ele me fazia evitar ficar com o rosto virado o dia inteiro vendo TV.

Ainda não tinha me esquecido de tentar me lembrar do que passei em Londres, pelo contrário, ficava a maior parte do dia tentando, mas nada, absolutamente _nada_ me vinha à cabeça como uma pequena memória. Senti que tinha uma folha em branco dentro do meu cérebro. Era óbvio que faltava uma parte, só que lembrá-la estava totalmente difícil.

Escutei uma conversa entre minha mãe e Phil, quando eu ainda estava no quarto de hóspedes, ao qual me deixou confusa e intrigada.

-Sabe, - Iniciou minha mãe. – Acho que foi melhor assim, digo, Bella perder a memória.

-Bom? Reneé, sua filha não se lembra de nada que ela passou em Londres, como isso pode ser bom?

-Sim, mas, pensa comigo, meu amor. Bella, quando ela veio nos visitar com Edward, qualquer um podia ver que eles eram _muito_ ligados. Como imãs...

_- É que vocês se parecem imãs de pólos opostos, quando um se mexe, o outro automaticamente faz o mesmo. - Sorriu a velhinha. _Uma imagem me veio à mente naquele dia, mas também só havia sido aquela. Eu estava em um elevador, com alguém alto – um homem ou um garoto, não tinha certeza – ao meu lado e, havia uma velhinha a nossa frente, sorrindo a nós, que nos disse isso. _– São namorados, não são? –_ Preto. Era uma lembrança, obviamente era, mas o que se seguia depois não conseguia me lembrar.

Argh! Como era horrível saber que havia algo faltando e que não conseguia se lembrar.

-Se ela se lembrasse... – Continuou Reneé. – Oh! Phil! Seria horrível! – Sua voz estava sofrida. – Bella não sabe lidar muito bem com perdas de pessoas amadas por ela. Lembro-me muito bem quando seu pai morreu. Tudo bem que ela não era muito ligada a ela, mas ela o amava em uma enorme intensidade que quando ele morreu de ataque cardíaco, por comer tantas besteiras, ela ficou _muito_ mal. Não falava, não comia, só ficava sozinha e se obrigava o tempo todo a _não_ ficar parada, obviamente para não se lembrar da morte do pai. Pensa que talvez seja melhor assim; não se lembrar de Edward.

A conversa acabou e eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto novamente.

-Vamos, Bella! – Gritou Reneé do andar de baixo. – Quer chegar atrasada?

-Estou pegando a mochila! – Gritei de volta, pegando a mochila e jogando no ombro.

Estava voltando as minhas aulas. Não sei se ficava contente por sair de casa ou triste por ter que andar por todo o colégio, mancando e com uma bota ortopédica, sem contar que iriam me dar apelidos por isso e não seriam muito bons.

Desci de degrau em degrau com medo de pisar em falso, descer rolando e ganhar mais uma perna quebrada. Minha mãe estava na ponta da escada me esperando. Pegou minha mochila e a segurou enquanto ia ao carro. Fui atrás dela com a velocidade que me era permitida.

Hoje eu tinha colocado uma roupa bem fresca já que o calor estava insuportável, o que estranhei, pois adorava isso antes, mas agora estava me deixando irritada. Vestia uma bermuda jeans azul até a altura do joelho e larguinha e, uma blusinha branca fina, um pouco justa ao corpo.

Fiquei olhando o caminho enquanto minha mãe dirigia em direção ao colégio. Um conjunto de casas parecidas, em sua maioria, de cores diferentes estendidas por uma rua reta. No colégio, o estacionamento gigante estava lotado de carros importados e brilhantes, com muitas pessoas, muitas conversando entre si, e outras sozinhas caminhando para o mesmo.

Continuava o mesmo, um prédio enorme branco, com pôsteres gigantes do símbolo do time do colégio estendidos nas paredes. Os largos campos de gramas na frente, com mesas redondas feitas de pedras, onde já haviam algumas pessoas sentadas.

Saí do carro, quando minha mãe parou diante da porta.

O melhor de tudo de estudar em colégio grande era que ninguém sabe quem sou e que não se importam se sou nova ou não. Sempre fui mesmo a estranha albina que mora em uma cidade ensolarada, mas que não tem um pingo de pele bronzeada.

Segui pelos longos corredores amontoados de gente de todos os estilos e "tribos". Os que mais se destacavam eram sempre os mesmos; as líderes de torcida e os jogadores fixos de futebol americano, com seus uniformes nas cores da escola, azul e amarelo. Entrei na secretaria - fazendo que sempre se fazia na volta as aulas - pegar a lista das minhas aulas e a prancheta para que os meus professores assinassem até o final do dia.

Prestei o máximo de atenção nas aulas, anotando tudo o que o professor falava e escrevia no quadro. Sabia que não me lembrava do acidente muito bem, mas ele me deixou marcas que eu esperava nunca mais passar por aquilo que sofri. Então, como se fosse me dada uma segunda chance para viver, iria aproveitá-la ao máximo, me esforçando para ter um futuro melhor. E, o melhor de tudo de estar no terceiro ano do High School era não precisar fazer Educação Física. Não era mais obrigatório, mas teria que substituir por outra aula. Mas nisso eu pensaria depois, pois eu tinha muito que estudar, já que entrando super atrasada como entrei, estávamos próximos das provas.

Fui à biblioteca e peguei alguns livros, após ter ligado para minha mãe dizendo que não era necessário que ela me pegasse, pois ficaria depois das aulas para estudar e quem sabe encontrar algum professor livre para isso e fui me sentar nas mesas de pedras da frente do colégio, de baixo do sol, tentando pegar o máximo de cálcio possível.

Amarrei meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e comecei abrir meus livros e me debruçar sobre eles. Vi alguém abaixando o olhar para me ver, quando reconheci quem era.

-Bella? – Chamou-me.

-Caroline? – Ela estava diferente, o cabelo castanho estava avermelhado e bem curto, estilo Joãozinho.

Ela me sorriu. Ao lado dela havia uma menina loura dos olhos verdes, que usava óculos. Parecia tímida, se despediu de Caroline e acenou para mim antes de sair. Caroline de sentou a minha frente.

-Oh! Bella! Não sabia que tinha voltado a Phoenix. – Colocou a mochila sobre a mesa.

Sempre andei com Caroline pelo colégio. Éramos sempre eu e ela para todos os lados e, igualmente a mim, ela também não era muito de fazer amigos, com raras exceções quando Jacob, meu melhor amigo desde muito pequena, andava conosco ou se sentava para bater um papo. Ela tinha mudado um pouco, o que comprovou que eu estive fora por muito tempo, pois não era somente seu cabelo que tinha mudado, mas também seu rosto, que parecia estar mais amadurecido. Seus olhos continuavam os meus azuis de sempre e o corpo magro e bronzeado também.

-É... Voltei faz quatro meses. – disse-lhe.

-Tudo isso?! – Pareceu surpresa. – E por que não me ligou e por que não veio as aulas?

Suspirei.

-Caroline, isso é uma longa história que eu adoraria saber os detalhes, mas vou tentar resumir. – Ela assentiu. – Viajei para Londres, certo?

-Sim.

-Pois é, não me lembro disso. – disse simplesmente.

-Como assim não se lembra?

-A última coisa que me lembro era de acordar em um quarto de hospital toda machucada e fraca. – Ela fez um _Oh!_ E pediu para que eu continuasse. – Me contaram que eu tinha ficado em coma por três ou não sei quantos meses, em coma...

-Espera! – Ergueu as mãos. – Você ficou em coma por _três_ meses?! – Assenti. – E _eu_ nem soube disso?! Se soubesse, teria ido...

-Eu sei. – Sorri a ela. – Eu sei que teria ido me visitar. Eu sofri um acidente de carro logo após ter voltado de Phoenix para visitar a minha mãe e Phil, aparentemente, com o meu namorado.

-Namorado? Você arranjou um namorado lá? – Sorriu-me. – Nossa, nunca achei que Isabella Marie Swan acharia um namorado a altura, já que nunca se importou com isso.

-Pois é... – Mordi o lábio.

-E ele? É bonito? – perguntou risonha.

-Era.

Caroline arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos à boca, em choque.

-Não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu, não me lembro dele, não me lembro de ter ido a Londres, de ter feito amigos por lá... _Nada_. – Suspirei pesadamente, abaixando meus olhos para os livros. – Isso me deixa angustiada. Sei que tem algo faltando só não consigo me lembrar o quê...

Estiquei minha mão e enfiei-a no bolso do lado da mochila, pegando a foto minha com o belo garoto dos olhos esmeraldas. Estendi-lhe a foto. Caroline pegou e a observou ainda em choque.

-Bella... Eu... Eu nem sei o que te dizer. – Examinava a foto, jogando pequenos olhares tristes para mim.

-Não se preocupe, mas sabe, escutei minha mãe dizer que foi melhor que eu tenha perdido a memória.

-Melhor? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Melhor para mim por eu não me lembrar dele... – Olhei a foto de novo. Caroline me analisava com cuidado. – Porque se não eu sofreria igualmente a perda do meu pai.

Seus olhos... Não me eram estranhos. Olhos lindamente verdes e incríveis. Como não consigo me lembrar? Olhos assim não deveriam ser tão fáceis de esquecer...

Soltei a foto com raiva e massageei a têmpora, tentando me acalmar.

-Bella, não fique assim. Irá se lembrar...

-É como se tivesse algo faltando em _mim_! Não é fácil! – Balancei a cabeça. – Desculpe, acho que não sou uma boa companhia. – Suspirei cansada.

-Que isso! – Sorriu animada. – Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas não tem como você ser chata.

Sorri fraco.

-Bella, você precisa de uma festa. – disse simplesmente. Olhei-a para ver se falava sério e, pelo visto, sim.

-Oh, não, não e não. Sabe como sou com festas... Sou uma espécie solitária, obrigada. – Juntei meus livros - não ia conseguir estudar mesmo - e os taquei para dentro da mochila antes de me levantar.

Caroline riu e se levantou.

-Vai para casa? – Perguntou.

-Vou.

-Quer carona? Não vai assim pegar ônibus, não é? – Apontou para a minha bota ortopédica.

-Eu ia já que acabou de me oferecer.

-É bom te ter de volta, Bella. Quase tinha me esquecido do seu sarcasmo. – Puxou a minha mochila para me ajudar e fomos ao seu carro, no estacionamento. Vi um carro conversível verde, rodeado de jogadores de basquete do colégio e as líderes de torcida, conversando. Reconheci um, Jacob. Ele pousou os olhos sobre mim e saiu da roda de conversa, vindo a nós.

Parou a nossa frente. Parecia envergonhado.

-Oi, Caroline. – Cumprimentou-a.

-Oi, Jacob. – Ela ficou olhando-o como se ele estivesse agindo estranhamente.

-Bella, soube o que aconteceu com você. Está melhor? – Perguntou-me, se esquecendo de Caroline.

-Soube? – Ergui a sobrancelha. Não me lembrava de ter dito isso a ninguém com exceção a Caroline. Mas se alguém o contou... É porque já faz muito tempo. – Há quanto tempo, Jacob?

-Há algum tempo. – disse olhando para os pés.

-E... E por que não foi me ver?! Achava que era meu amigo, Jake! – Estava furiosa pelo o meu melhor amigo não ter se preocupado comigo enquanto estava presa a uma cadeira de rodas e entediada.

Ele pareceu confuso.

-Não se lembra?

-Lembro-me do quê? – perguntei seca.

-Jake! – Um garoto alto e de cabelos negro acenou para ele, chamando-o. Ele assentiu e disse que já iria.

-Bella, passo na sua casa hoje para conversarmos. – disse por cima do ombro e indo ao encontro de seus amigos.

-Não precisa! – Gritei para que ele me escutasse e segui com Caroline.

Chegar em casa foi a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido. Reneé estava no trabalho, assim como Phil, e hoje em especial, os dois trabalhariam até o final do dia, isto é, o dia inteiro para eu ficar sozinha e não me preocupar em dizer que estou bem a cada cinco minutos para minha mãe.

Soltei minha mochila na cama, enquanto olhava meu quarto. Estava tudo normal e sem graça. Minha mochila caiu ao chão quando eu a soltei, mas não peguei por preguiça. Fui ao banheiro, e tomei um banho quente que chegou a arder minha pele. Saí do chuveiro enrolada em uma toalha e pulando só em um pé, para não sentir dor no outro.

Escutei o telefone tocar desesperadamente. Fui pulando, correndo até o telefone que tinha na minha mesa de estudo.

-Alô. – disse ofegante.

-Só queria saber se estava aí. Estou indo. – disse Jacob.

Virei-me em direção a cama, enquanto ia contestar, mas ele já havia desligado sem nem ao menos me ouvir. Vi minha mochila sobre a cama. Ergui a sobrancelha. Tem alguém em casa? Voltei ao banheiro e coloquei outra bermuda jeans, uma camisetinha de seda e a bota. Saí mancando até a ponta da escada.

-Mãe? – Chamei-a. Nada. – Phil? – Nada.

Estranho. Lembrava-me da mochila no chão... Devia ser imaginação minha. Voltei ao quarto e escutei um barulho rápido, não sabia do que era, mas mesmo assim fiquei com um pouco de medo. E se fosse um ladrão?

Coloquei minha cabeça bem devagar para dentro do quarto. Estava totalmente vazio.

Suspirei e me joguei a cama, esticando a mão para pegar um livro e lendo-o até adormecer. Tive o mesmo início de sonho; eu estava em um carro com o garoto dos olhos verdes que me olhava desesperadamente, com olhos arregalados e eu apenas sentia uma enorme trepidação até pararmos. Sentia meu rosto quente, meu corpo inteiro doendo. Viro meu rosto para o lado esquerdo e encontro o garoto dos olhos lindo, com um enorme corte na testa, ao qual sagrava sem parar, escorrendo quente por seu belo rosto desacordado...

Escutei a campainha tocando e despertei arfando. Controlei minha respiração antes de me pôr de pé e descer para atender. Ao abrir a porta não me surpreendi; Jacob. Fiquei olhando-o sem nada falar e nem me mexer.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e erguendo os ombros.

-Não deveria. – disse me afastando e dando passagem a ele.

-Bella, não sabia se esse negócio de perda de memória era sério mesmo... – Foi falando, indo em direção ao sofá, e se depositando lá.

Parei diante dele com os braços cruzados.

-Não, Jacob. Gosto de mentir e dizer que perdi a memória. É divertido. – Sarcasmo pesado.

-Bella...

-O que me fez que perguntou: "Você não se lembra"? – Cortei-o, me sentando na poltrona.

Suspirou enquanto apertava as próprias mãos. Nunca o vi tão nervoso.

-Não quero acabar com a nossa amizade de novo... – murmurou olhando para as mãos.

-Jake – Chamei-o e ele me olhou triste. – Me conte. A verdade. – Completei.

Hesitou por um momento extremamente logo para mim. Podia sim, afetar a nossa amizade, talvez, o que ele fosse falar, mas eu tinha uma idéia que não sabia se daria certo e ao menos tentaria. Ele me contaria e eu veria se me lembrava ou não.

-Quando você estava em Londres, notei o quanto você era especial para mim. A quanta falta me fazia sem estar aqui todas as tardes... – Sorriu tristonho com a lembrança.

Engoli seco.

Não estava esperando por uma declaração, por mais que alguns meses... Ou anos atrás, tanto faz, eu estava afim dele. Agora era diferente, nada sentia e isso me era muito estranho.

-Fui para Londres atrás de você, dando a desculpa a sua mãe – para conseguir o seu endereço – dizendo que seria melhor ter alguém lá que você conhecesse. E a protegesse. Ela aceitou e contribuiu com tudo para mim. Me certifiquei de quem eram as pessoas que moravam com você. Um loiro de olhos azuis magro, um de cabelos dourados, de olhos verdes, esses eram os que estudavam no mesmo colégio que o seu. Era lógico que eu sabia das regras! – Riu.

-Regras? Que regras? – perguntei hesitante.

-Regras do intercâmbio. Não se podia ter nenhum relacionamento amoroso com quem você morasse na mesma casa. Mas no dia em que apareci no colégio, vi você e Edward conversando do corredor vazio, ma não pareciam estar conversando como bons amigos... Até porque, ele segurou sua cintura, deram um breve beijo, quase imperceptível, e ele a girou, entrando no armário do faxineiro do colégio. Concluí que estavam juntos... Senti tanta raiva! – Apertou mais as mãos. – Tinha ido atrás de você em Londres, porque estava apaixonado e sabia que você também era por mim, e quando chego lá...! Você está com outro garoto!

Assustei-me com a brutalidade que ele falava.

-Por isso resolvi fazer você sofrer. – Soltou.

Franzi o cenho.

-M-Me fazer sofrer? – Gaguejei surpresa.

-Sim. – Acalmou-se e suspirou, voltando para o estado de tristeza. – Como percebi que você estava realmente, _muito_ apaixonada por ele, resolvi chantageá-la com mensagens anônimas, dizendo que já sabia sobre os dois. Claro que assisti sua reação e vi como ficou pálida, se levantando, voltando para casa. Com _ele_ indo atrás de você. – Fez uma careta de nojo. – Não demorou muito e eu lhe contei quem mandava as mensagens. Disse a você que se não terminasse com ele e ficasse comigo, contaria sobre os dois e automaticamente a mandariam de volta para casa. E como imaginei, preferiu ficar e sofrer a voltar e ficar sem vê-lo. Duas opções horríveis para você, que estava toda apaixonada.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Se eu tinha resolvido ficar com Jacob a não ter que mais ver Edward, isso mostrava o quanto eu gostava dele, mas isso não respondia como eu – no dia do acidente – estava com ele. O que havia acontecido depois, não me recordava, exatamente como tudo de Londres.

-E como acabou isso? – perguntei-lhe.

-Você desistiu de sofrer em vê-lo com outras, eu acho, mas, de uma coisa eu tinha que admitir, ele gostava realmente de você. Por mais que estivesse com outras, via que ele a olhava o tempo inteiro... Você me chutou e disse que eu poderia falar o que quisesse e para quem eu quisesse, pois você já estava voltando para Phoenix. Fiquei péssimo ao vê-la sair chorando e ver que eu tinha causado aquilo... – Olhou-me nos olhos. - Desculpe, Bella. Estou _muitíssimo_ arrependido, falo de coração.

Ele parecia estar falando a verdade.

-Jake... Você ainda... – Olhou-me sem entender. – Ainda gosta de mim? – Mordi o lábio.

Sorriu.

-Sempre a amei, mas notei que não do jeito que deveria. – Sorriu triste. - Descobri tarde que eu amava você como amiga, como _irmã_. Isso facilitou quando voltei a Phoenix e tive que tirar você da cabeça. Eu apenas tinha ficado com um ciúme extremo. Desculpe mais uma vez.

Não importava mais. Não me lembrava das besteiras de Jacob. Não me lembrava de Edward. E Edward estava _morto_. Nada que eu pudesse mudar ou ficar com raiva, ou depressiva.

-Está tudo bem, Jake. – Garanti-lhe.

Ele me sorriu aliviando, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu.

-Acha que teria aceitado minhas desculpas se não tivesse perdido a memória?

Pensei por um momento.

-Desculpe. – Disse-lhe, fazendo uma careta. – Acho que não.

Ele deu um sorriso forçado.

-Tudo bem. Entendo. Eu merecia. Ainda mereço.

Pulei da poltrona ao sofá, me sentando ao seu lado. Sorri-lhe sincera e o puxei para um abraço. Escute-o suspirar aliviado ao retribuir o meu abraço.

-Obrigado, Bells. – Deu-me um beijo na bochecha, enquanto se afastava.

Não suportava ver Jacob, o Jacob sempre alegre de sempre, estar triste. Por isso queria mudar de assunto e ir para um mais leve.

-E então? – perguntei-lhe. – Está com alguém? Tem alguém em mente? – Sorri e ele me acompanhou, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado. – Ah! Então tem uma! – Rimos.

-É, tem uma sim, _Isabella Marie Swan_. – Brincou.

-E quem é?

-Você não conhece, o nome dela é Leah. Do mesmo ano que nós.

-Estão namorando?

-Namorando? – Riu. – Não, Bella. Pessoas neste século não costumam mais namorar, só para te lembrar. – Revirei os olhos. – Estamos saindo...

-Humm, saindo? Certo. Peguei.

Ficamos conversando até o final do dia. Com Jacob me contando as novidades que eu tinha perdido nos últimos meses. Horas se passaram e nem sentimos. Só nos lembramos do tempo quando Leah o ligou dizendo para eles se encontrarem.

-Não se esqueça de pedi-la em namoro! – Gritei a ele, ao vê-lo quase já no carro. Ele me sorriu e acenou.

Virei meu corpo, diretamente, a escada, já preparada para subir e ir para o meu quarto. Assim o fiz e troquei de roupa, colocando um pijama largo. Pulei na cama e puxei meu livro de volta a mim, lembrando-me do sonho que tive antes de Jake aparecer. Aquilo havia sido o acidente em que sofri com Edward?

Edward. O nome ecoava na minha mente, sem me largar ou dar um tempo para respirar. Juro que fazia um esforço enorme para me lembrar, lembrar direito dos traços de seu rosto sem precisar olhar a foto, lembrar de sua voz, da textura de seu cabelo, do seu jeito de ser... Nada. Não me lembrava e, a sensação que tinha era que eu nunca o havia conhecido, mas sentia necessidade de me lembrar. Meu corpo sentia; o que era o mais estranho. Era como se em meu corpo, meu sangue gritasse seu nome a cada pulsação, obrigando-me a lembrar, não importando como. Isso me provocava todos os dias, uma terrível dor de cabeça, por me forçar tanto a me lembrar de algo que me parece que não vivi.

Massageei a têmpora.

_Só preciso de um tempo, só isso. Vou me lembrar_, pensei.

_Vai se lembrar. Edward é inesquecível_, disse Carlisle a mim. Ele era tão inesquecível que meu cérebro fazia um esforço imenso para me fazer lembrar nem que seja uma pequena coisa.

Levantei-me e abri a janela acima da minha cama para circular ar e refrescar o quarto, antes de voltar a leitura. Ouvi um barulho de algo rápido de novo, no quarto, junto comigo. Baixei o livro devagar e olhei para os lados; nada. Alucinando, devia estar alucinando. Desisti de ler o livro. Virei-me para o lado e dormi.

**-**

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!**

**Hum? Que barulhos são esses? :/ Não sei... Veremos nos próximos!!! :D**

**Reviews?**

**Beijinhos, Lina Furtado.**

**OBS****: Para quem acompanha a minha outra fic: Desafiando a Gravidade, tenho que dizer que (agradecimentos a ela ;)) a minha amiga, Patrícia, viu que tinha outra fic, com o mesmo nome que essa. É uma tradução, então, não se confundam ;) A minha é a outra, **_**sem**_** ser tradução, da minha cabeçinha mesmo! ;P E vou ver se posto o próximo capítulo dela, hoje mesmo! \o/ Bye!!!!!!!**


	7. O que realmente aconteceu

**OIEEEE, gente!!!!!!! Tenho coisinhas a falar!!!!**

**Não sabia que a minha fic – A intercambista - estava concorrendo as melhores fics EdwardxBella. Acreditem, fiquei muito surpresa e, **_**lógico**_**, contente por eu ter ido para a final! E só por causa disso (de ter ido para a final) já estou HIPER MEGA ULTRA FELIZ!! Quero agradecer MUITO as pessoinhas que indicaram e que votaram nela! VOCÊS SÃO TODAS LINDAS!!!!!! :D ESSE CAPÍTULO A SEGUIR É EM HOMENAGEM À VOCÊS!!! OBRIGADA MESMO! **_**AMO VOCÊS**_**! **

**Cortei o meu cabelo! Hahaha (Todos dizem: **_**Nossa! Que incrível!**_**) hahaha Pois é, está curtíssimo! Estou me sentindo a Catherine Zeta Jones em Chicago (Musical) Mas não está chanel ;P**

**ÚLTIMO! Mas não menos importante!! Esse capítulo é **_**muito**_** especial para mim, principalmente por causa da visita que Bella recebeu, mas eu não vou contar nada. Leiam, porque eu AMEI escrever esse. ;D Acho que estava de bom humor! ;]**

**Espero que gostem! E boa leitura!**

**_**

**Capítulo 7. O que realmente aconteceu.**

-Está tudo bem, mãe. – disse pela milésima vez. – Não precisa ter presa em voltar. Consigo me virar sozinha.

-Mas, Bella, você ainda está...

-Com uma tala. _Só_ uma tala. Consigo fazer tudo normalmente, obrigada. – Revirei os olhos.

-Tudo bem, então. – disse receosa. – Demoraremos três ou quatro dias. Cuidado aí, viu, Isabella?

-Vou dar uma festa aqui para todo o colégio, tem problema? – Ela sabia que eu estava brincando. Ri.

-Falo sério, moçinha.

-Ta, ta... – Fui me sentar na minha cama.

-Cuide-se e não se machuque com nada. Sabe como você é; perigo ambulante. – Riu.

-Tchau, mãe. Vocês também se cuidem.

Desliguei e me levantei para colocar o telefone no gancho. Fiquei parada olhando para o nada, pensando no que fazer para o resto do dia. Mal podia esperar para ir ao médico, para ele me liberar de ter que usar essa tala irritante.

Desci devagar a escada para fazer o meu almoço. Fui me segurando com as duas mãos no corrimão, realmente não queria ter que voltar ao médico por alguma contusão nova. Abri a geladeira, olhando o que eu poderia fazer de almoço. Tinha uma carne crua, peguei e a levei a pia para cortar em pedaços. Peguei uma faca grande e comecei a cortar a carne em bifes.

Só escutava o barulho da minha respiração calma e o silêncio do resto da casa, mas o estranho foi como se eu sentisse que havia alguém atrás de mim, quando escutei o mesmo barulho de algo rápido passar por ali, levantando o ar. Virei-me rapidamente para trás. Nada.

-_Argh!_ – Voltei-me para frente e olhei o estrago que a faca fez com o meu dedo. Tinha tirado um pedaço da minha pele e agora sangrava horrores. – _Merda!_ – murmurei, levando o dedo para debaixo da água corrente da pia.

Fiquei olhando para o lado, a fim de não olhar o sangue escorrendo, mas enquanto olhava em direção a sala, pensei ter visto uma sombra com o formato de uma silhueta de um homem. Prendi a respiração. Será que tinha um ladrão na minha casa?

Deixei a água continuar a correr e estendi a mão com o dedo cortado para a faca afiada da carne. Segurei-a firme e fui em direção a sombra, sem tirar os olhos um segundo. Fui fazendo o menor barulho que conseguia. O que eu estava pensando?! Eu iria enfrentar o cara, sozinha?! Ia.

Já estava na dobra da parede, perto da sombra, quando olhei para o chão rapidamente, para ver onde eu pisava, mas quando voltei o olhar e olhei para onde vinha a sobra, esticando a faca na direção da mesma, não havia nada além da mesinha e do abajur em cima dela.

Soltei o ar. Não era nada, eu só estava pirando. Só isso.

Voltei à cozinha e larguei a faca, voltando o dedo à água. Sequei-o e enrolei no papel higiênico do banheiro. Ficou uma bola de papel ao redor do dedo indicador. Revirei os olhos para os meus primeiros socorros.

Deixei os bifes de lado e comecei a cortar batatas em tiras, com todo o cuidado para desta vez não arrancar o dedo fora. Fritei as batatas e o bife, fazendo um pratão de bife com batatas fritas. Coloquei o prato na mesa, indo pegar os talheres. Sentei-me e comecei a saborear o meu próprio almoço. Fazia tanto tempo que não comia isso que chegava a ser melhor o sabor do que a lembrança.

Lavei minha louça assim que acabei e me recostei na pia, pensando no que fazer. Já estava cansada de ler e ver TV. Subi devagar e fui mexer no computador, ler alguma coisa que interesse. Entrei no MSN para ver o meu email quando abriu uma janelinha.

_Alice diz:_

"_Bella! Como está? Como está o tratamento?"_

Fiquei olhando para a tela por um momento.

_Bella diz:_

"_Estou bem e você?"_

_Alice diz:_

"_Indo... Mas me conte, já voltou às aulas?"_

_Bella diz:_

"_Voltei no início da semana, ainda estou usando uma tala na perna esquerda. Por que 'indo'?"_

_Alice diz:_

"_Ah... Depois que você foi embora, as coisas por aqui ficaram mais estranhas do que quando soubemos que Edward tinha morrido :'( Porque você era o nosso único apoio devido a perda..."_

_Bella diz:_

"_Sinto muito, Alice :( Como vão Esme, Carlisle e Jasper quanto a isso?"_

_Alice diz:_

"_Nada bem. Esme anda doente, porque depois da morte do filho, ela ficou acabada e agora ela está muito fraca e adoecendo por causa disso... Jasper e Carlisle vêm agüentando muito firme. É uma enorme pena vê-la daquele jeito, mas todos tentamos animá-la."_

_Bella diz:_

"_Acha que eu possa ajudar? Digo, se eu aparecer aí. Porque vocês me disseram que ela gostava muito de mim... :/"_

_Alice diz:_

"_Posso apostar que ela melhoraria se você a fizesse uma visita, mas..."_

_Bella diz:_

"_O quê?"_

_Alice diz:_

"_Seria muito melhor, para ela, se ao menos você se lembrasse do filho e da época em que passou aqui... Você sabe, a deixaria bem melhor. As vezes acho que é por isso, também, o motivo de não quer comer ou não ligar para o que a acontecer..."_

Não sabia o que falar. Não me lembrava de nada, ainda. Mas como eu poderia ajudar Esme se não conseguia?

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas por dois motivos. Um, por não poder ajudar Esme e outro, por raiva de mim mesma e do meu maldito cérebro por não se lembrar de nada. Eu não lhe dei permissão de apagar nada das minhas memórias!

-Inferno! Preciso ajudar Esme... – Abaixei a cabeça no teclado do leptop.

Senti meu coração saltitar ao descobrir mais uma coisa. Não era somente a essas duas coisas pela qual eu estava chorando. Havia outra também, e essa era devido à morte de Edward. Meu coração me dizia isso, mesmo meu cérebro não se lembrando dele... Se tudo ia contra ele, porque não me lembrava. Vamos! Se lembre, se lembre!

Bati na minha cabeça, enquanto eu chorava pedindo socorro. Se fosse para sofrer por uma perda, eu prefiro!

-Prefiro sofrer a me esquecer de algo que me ocorreu, realmente prefiro! _Por favor_! – Implorei em voz alta a quem quisesse ouvir.

-Bella – Uma voz de sedosa me chamou e parecia estar no meu quarto, junto comigo.

Abri meus olhos e virei meu rosto em direção a ela.

-Vo-Você...? – Arregalei meus olhos ao constatar quem estava na minha frente. – Você não é...?!

Ele estava com uma camisa preta, uma calça jeans surrada, com o mesmo cabelo bronze desgrenhado da foto, mas estava diferente. Parecia mais bonito que a foto – se é que é possível -, muito mais pálido e os olhos... Não. Aqueles não eram os mesmos olhos de que me lembrava da foto. Na foto seus olhos eram absurdamente verdes e lindos, mas agora, eles eram em um tom de ocre, eram dourados e firmes, duros. Não via vida ali.

Caí da cadeira com o susto que levei e ele deu um passo na minha direção, com intenção de me ajudar, mas recuou ao ver que me afastei mais dele. Estava assustada. Eles haviam dito que ele... Que ele havia morrido!

Levei a mão boca, tentando controlar a vontade de gritar, observando- me olhar com olhos tristes.

-Bella, por favor, se acalme. – Nada disse, somente fui me arrastando, sem tirar os olhos de cima dele, até bater contra uma parede.

Não era possível. Agora eu via almas!

-Vo-Você está morto! – Gritei apontando para ele.

Ele negou.

-Não. Não estou e nunca estive.

-Mas... Mas eles, todos, me disseram que você havia morrido! – disse desesperadamente. Fechei os olhos com força e os abri, vendo que ele continuava ali. – É um sonho, um sonho, só um sonho!

-Não sou um sonho. – disse a mim. Dando um passo em minha direção e agachando-se para ficar na altura dos meus olhos.

-Por Deus! O que está acontecendo?! – Engoli seco ao vê-lo estender a mão em direção ao meu rosto.

Ele tocou em meu rosto, levemente e com cuidado. Seu toque era gélido. O cheiro de seu pulso não me era estranho, já havia sentido em algum lugar. Um cheiro extremamente inebriante e delicioso. Olhei para o seu pulso e depois encarei seus olhos dourados, que estavam cravados em mim.

-O-O quê é você? – Meus batimentos estavam frenéticos. Medo.

Tirou a mão do meu rosto e, não sabia o que estava vendo em seus olhos, mas me parecia que ele olhava a pessoa mais linda do mundo, apreciado e me olhando com olhos apaixonados. Qualquer um via isso. Meu corpo rapidamente reagiu ao vê-lo e ao seu toque, ele foi atraído. Queria que eu me grudasse a ele, mas o medo me mantinha com a cabeça lúcida.

-Sou eu, Bella. – Seu hálito me atingiu. Era doce e _muito_ convidativo. – Edward.

-Sei quem é... – disse com um fio de voz. Fechei os olhos, me concentrando. – Mas pensei que estivesse morto e... Desculpe, mas não me lembro nada de você. – Abri os olhos a tempo de ver o choque passar pelos seus.

-Na-Nada? – Assenti. Ele se levantou e caminhou para perto da janela do quarto. Quando notei que ele iria fazer, gritei.

-Não! – Me ergui com dificuldade, mas me firmei nas pernas. – Não me respondeu.

-Não há nada para responder, afinal – Deu de ombros -, estou morto.

-Não está. Sei disso, até porque você me disse também. – Olhei-o séria, analisando-o. Era ele, tinha certeza, mas estava diferente. Seus olhos eram os que mais me surpreendia, não eram no tom lindo de verde. – Quem. É. Você? – repeti pausadamente.

Ele hesitou, mas logo soltou um suspiro triste e cansado, sentando-se na minha cama.

-Eu não morri, mas foi quase.

-Eles te enterraram. – Interrompi.

-Sim. Eles me enterram... – Abaixou os olhos e fez uma careta de dor. Via que ele estava triste.

-Então... Como está aqui?

-A mulher do supermercado, lembra-se dela? – Me olhou esperando que concordasse, mas isso não aconteceu. – Esqueça. Claro que não se lembra. Quando fomos comprar os ingredientes do jantar que eu ia fazer para a minha família, devido à visita dos meus avós e enfim lhe apresentar como minha namorada – Meu coração saltou com a menção da palavra. Era possível eu ter sido namorada desse garoto absurdamente lindo? – Encontramos uma ruiva no estacionamento, perto do meu carro...

"_Havia uma mulher de longos e cheios cabelos ruivos. Se vestia muito bem, mas seus traços pareciam selvagens, com seu rosto um pouco sujo. A mulher se ergueu, sorrindo a nós, um sorriso gentil e ao mesmo tempo assustador..."_

-Foi ela quem cortou os freios do carro e quem nos fez sofrer um acidente. – Não tirei meus olhos dos dele. – Eu não morri, só... Não me lembro o que aconteceu, pois acho que desmaiei. – Balançou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar. – Acho que ainda na inconsciência senti uma dor horrível se apoderar por todo o meu corpo. Parecia que cada parte de mim pegava fogo e ardia cada centímetro de pele. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo e por quanto tempo senti a dor, mas quando despertei, estava em um lugar escuro e apertado... – Calou-se olhando para o chão. As lembranças eram cruéis a ele, mas ele seguia sem se importar consigo mesmo.

-Não sentia meu coração bater, o que foi muito estranho. Meu corpo estava estranho. Respirava não estava respirando e só depois fui notar, me fazendo voltar a respirar... Minha posição estaria desconfortável antes, mas naquele momento, sentia que não precisava me mexer nunca mais. O lugar em que me encontrava estava me irritando, por ser apertado, por isso estendi minhas mãos até o teto, que estava a centímetros do meu rosto e empurrei com toda a força. Era uma madeira, que acabou se partindo e ficando em lascas, e fazendo muita terra cair sobre mim...

-Era... – Olhei-o incrédula. – Era o seu caixão.

Assentiu lentamente.

-Empurrei toda aquela terra até encontrar o ar livre, também encontrando a ruiva. Ela estava sentada em uma pedra, de pernas cruzadas e olhando calmamente para o céu. Lembro de tê-la abaixado o olhar até parar em mim e dizer: Enfim acordou.

-O que você fez?

-Ela me explicou o que eu agora era e o que realmente aconteceu. O porquê de ela ter sabotado o meu carro para que sofrêssemos o acidente. – Riu sem humor. – Era o plano perfeito para ela. Estava de olho em _mim_, em me transformar no que _ela_ era. E tudo isso para fazer _ciúmes_ no namorado! – Gritou franzido o cenho de um modo assustador. Relaxou o rosto e continuou. – Ela quase nos matou para fazer ciúmes no namorado... – Balançou a cabeça, lamentando. – No momento comecei a me lembrar do acidente. A me lembrar de você – Encarando-me. – me olhando com medo, medo de morrer. Bella, naquele momento o que tinha de menor importância era a minha vida. O que realmente me importava era a sua, que sempre foi e que sempre será mais importante que tudo para mim.

Sua confissão fez o meu peito se inflar de esperança, ou talvez – não entendia – de desejo por ele. Não estava me reconhecendo. Sabia quem ele era por ter visto nas fotos que tenho, mas o meu corpo o conhecia e, esse sim, parecia se lembrar de tudo.

-Ela havia dito que você não estava morta, porque a viu no meio das ferragens – Fez uma careta de dor e cerrou os punhos, fazendo as veias de seu braço, saltarem. -, pegando o celular que havia caído perto dali e ligando para a minha mãe...

-Esme. – sussurrei.

Ele assentiu.

-Depois de você voltar à inconsciência, ela disse que teve de ser rápida para me salvar. Eu iria morrer, mas, de qualquer forma, ela me salvou. – Encarou o chão, lembrando-se. – Não demorou muito até as ambulâncias chegarem, o carro dos bombeiros para nos tirar dali. E em tudo isso, ela estava escondida atrás de uma árvore, somente observando tudo. Meus pais vieram junto com o carro de bombeiros, e... _Céus!_ Não consigo imaginar a reação da minha mãe ao nos ver naquele estado... – Fechou os olhos com força. – Verificaram nossa pulsação, constatando que somente você, teoricamente, estava viva. Ela disse que minha mãe ficou histérica, gritando e chorando muito... Ela teve a frieza de contar isso com um sorriso de quem se divertiu ao ver a cena. – Voltou a ficar nervoso. – Me levaram ao necrotério para depois me enterrarem. E, é isso. – Olhou-me. – E a você? O que lhe aconteceu.

Molhei os lábios e os mordi antes de responder. Estava tentando processar suas informações.

-De acordo com a minha mãe, eu fiquei em coma por quatro meses – O vi ficar tenso. – Tive várias fraturas, quebrei minhas duas pernas, mas... Não foi nada grave. – Olhei a minha única perna com tala.

Edward se levantou e me abraçou delicadamente com seu corpo duro feito pedra e frio. Sentia a proximidade de sua boca na minha orelha, sentindo sua respiração gelada, calma bater contra mim. Me sobressaltei.

-Ficou muito feliz de vê-la bem e... _Viva_. – murmurou. Seu cheiro estava me deixando tonta e embriagada, como se estivesse bêbeda e sem forças. – Fiquei com medo de ter perder... – Afastou-se, segurando meus ombros, olhando com olhos cheios de expectativas que logo murcharam. – Desculpe. – Soltou-me. – Você não se lembra de nós. – Abaixou o olhar.

-Quero me lembrar! – disse rapidamente, segurando sua mão.

Ele olhou para a minha mão junta da sua por um momento, até subir o olhar e para em meus olhos. Os seus demonstravam que ele lutava contra si e que estava totalmente acabado, derramado na tristeza do que lhe aconteceu.

-Quero me lembrar. – Repeti, sustentando seu olhar. – É o que venho tentando todos os dias. Tentando me lembrar de você, de seu jeito, sua voz... – Ergui minha outra mão e pousei em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar perto do meu pulso. – Dos momentos que tivemos... – Franzi o cenho em confusão. – Mas... Eu não consigo. Tento tanto que isso chega a me perturbar, deixando-me com uma forte dor de cabeça, praticamente todos os dias, mas... – Sorri. – Preciso que me ajude.

Ele pegou a minha mão que estava sobre o seu rosto e a beijou delicadamente. Fiquei observando cada uma de suas ações. Não me importava que não me lembrasse dele. Meu cérebro, ao menos não, mas eu tinha uma prova que eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, o meu coração dizia isso por mim.

Segurou-a e a desceu, me puxando lentamente para si. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei a mercê dele. Soltou minhas mãos e voltou a segurar meus ombros. Senti seus lábios frios e convidativos, tocarem minha testa com a mesma delicadeza de antes. Abraçou-me, mas desta vez retribui, ficando parada. Sem me mexer um milímetro se quer. Não queria que ele sumisse em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Concentrava-me no som de nossa respiração e nos meus batimentos cardíacos, já que os dele eu não consegui sentir. Sim. Sem realmente o conhecer, sem me lembrar, já o amava. Tinha certeza disso.

Sorri.

-Só tenho uma coisa para te lembrar e espero que essa você nunca se esqueça. – Iniciou e, eu me mantive quieta. Presa em sua voz aveludada. – _Eu te amo_.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AHHHHHHH!! TODO MUNDO QUE AMA O EDWARD GRITA AÊ!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH! :D**

**Eu sei, eu sei, até EU amei o jeito como descrevi essa cena! Hahaha Me veio a cena como se eu estivesse vendo um filme, só que na minha imaginação! ;P Gente, eu me emocionei com o próprio final que escrevi para esse capítulo!! Não tem como! Eu acho que fiquei alucinando pelo Edward LINDO GATÍSSIMO GOSTOSO PERFEITO Cullen!! Hahahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu da aparição dele ;) Muitas de vocês estavam querendo descobrir o que eram os vultos... Bem, aí está! Era ele o tempo todo! No próximo capítulo eu vou continuar as explicações para o tanto de coisa que ficou pendente e que ninguém deve estar entendendo. Esse aí só foi o início.**

**O nome do próximo será:... **_**"Eu sou um vampiro" **_

**Chan chan chan chan!!!!!! Não percam! ****Uhul! ;P**

_**OBS**_**: **_**Só para preparar vocês**_**! Os MEUS vampiros serão diferentes dos da Stephanie Meyer! Somente com poucas coisinhas, tipo essas que falei aí em cima serão iguais! ;} Tudo bem?**

**Mandem as minhas favoritas reviews! Adoooro aquelas que são gigantes! Hahaha **

**Beijinhos e tenham todas um EXCELENTE dia! Ai ai, estou tão feliz! Hahaha**

**Bye, Lina Furtado!**


	8. Eu sou um vampiro

**OIIIEEEE!!!**

**Como cês tão? :D**

**Aiiinn! Adorei as minhas lindas e simpáticas reviews dizendo que não era para eu abandonar essa fic, porque vocês querem mais! AMO VOCÊS! Sério mesmo! Admiro isso! **

**Então, people! Vocês se lembram quando eu disse que o MEU vampiro Edward seria diferente? Pois é, ele será uma mistura de todos os meus vampiros favoritos! Com um pouquinho de cada um. Entenderão quando lerem esse capítulo que eu até achei ele grandinho desta vez ;P **

**Não se esqueçam de lerem cada linhazinha. Sei que é ruim a parte sem dialogo porque dá preguiça, mas é importante. Melhor, sempre leiam em todas as minhas fics, porque eu sempre coloco coisinhas importantes ali no meio ;]**

**Coisinhas que não foram ditas neste capítulo, como algo que ficou pendente, nos próximos as respostas virão!**

**E aí vai mais um capítulo!!! Realmente espero que gostem porque eu escrevo **_**só**_** pensando em vocês! ;D**

**-**

**Capítulo 8. Eu sou um vampiro**

-Só tenho uma coisa para te lembrar e espero que essa você nunca se esqueça. – Iniciou e, eu me mantive quieta. Presa em sua voz aveludada. – _Eu te amo_.

Depois de alguns segundos abraçados, Edward se afastou e soltou um suspiro cansado, sentando-se na minha cama. Permaneci de pé e cruzei os braços.

-Tem algumas coisas que deveria saber. – disse ele, encarando as mãos.

Puxei a cadeira do computador e me sentei do lado contrário dela, virada para Edward. Ele parecia lutar contra as palavras. Em sua testa havia um finco de irritação e em toda a sua feição o horror estava presente. Comecei a ficar curiosa e com pena de vê-lo daquele jeito.

-Quer saber como eu sobrevivi e como saí do caixão? – Assenti receosa, mesmo não sabendo se queria realmente. Optei por querer, pois o motivo ainda me deixava intrigada. Saber como saiu de seu próprio túmulo e não morreu sem ar...

Ele hesitou, parecendo ter mudado de idéia quanto ao contar.

-Você... – Iniciei e ele ergue o olhar para me olhar. – Você não é humano, não é mesmo? – Perguntei mesmo achando isso absurdo, mas a única teoria provável.

Ele assentiu triste. Meu coração foi a mil, mas tentei manter uma expressão sem surpresa devido a sua revelação.

-O que é você? – perguntei direto.

Ele voltou a me olhar com os olhos mais tristes e sinceros do mundo. Não havia como discordar ou não acreditar nele. Seus próprios olhos me diziam que eu podia confiar e, simplesmente, acreditar.

-Eu sou um vampiro. – Quase não o escutei, mas foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse.

Respirei fundo e não desviei o olhar dele um segundo.

-Um... Vampiro? – Ele assentiu. – C-Como?! Como você pode ser um vampiro?! – Me exaltei.

-Calma, Bella. Não vou te machucar, acredite em mim. Nunca faria isso. – Suspirou triste. – Só, acredite em mim e me escute. – Parei. – Sim, é verdade. Sou um vampiro. Mas ao contrário do que contam as lendas, ao menos eu não sou... Venenoso.

-Como assim? – perguntei interessada. O mais estranho de tudo era que eu sentia a adrenalina correr pelas minhas veias, mas não estava com medo e não sentia como se eu quisesse fugir dele, ao contrário, eu tinha... Medo, eu acho, de perdê-lo. Perder alguém que eu não me lembrava. Ridículo, eu sei.

-Tem uma linhagem de vampiros, como a da ruiva, que quando eles ao beberem o sangue de suas vitimas, sem matá-las, eles a transformam em vampiros... Como aconteceu comigo. – Me levantei e fui me sentar ao seu lado, virada para ele. Ele fechou os olhos e se voltou para mim também.

-Quer dizer que você, ao beber o sangue de outros, não os transforma em vampiros? – perguntei.

-Isso. Eu tento ao máximo me controlar para não atacar os humanos, mas os meus instintos animais não me permitem que isso ocorra o tempo todo. Quando me vejo, já aconteceu. – Mordi o lábio em preocupação.

-Mas se não se alimentar de humanos, como sobreviverá?

-Tento sobreviver com os de animais, mas não funciona bem. A minha nova natureza, não me permite viver somente de animais. Se eu quiser me manter forte e envelhecer normalmente, sem nenhum problema, terei que beber sangue humano. – Um arrepio involuntário subiu por minha coluna. – E quando não tenho saída a não ser beber o sangue de uma pessoa inocente, faço isso com o maior cuidado e gentileza, sem matá-lo.

Peguei suas mãos frias, quase congelantes. Pareciam ter sido enfiadas no gelo, mesmo no calor de Phoenix. Sua dor me doía também, por isso fiquei fazendo carinho nelas e mostrando que eu não tinha medo e que poderia sobreviver muito bem com isso.

-O meu sangue te convida? – murmurei baixo. Quase inaudível, mas Edward escutou.

-Demais. Mais do que qualquer um que já bebi. – Admitiu com dor, mas se forçou a um sorriso que não chegaram aos seus olhos. – Sempre soube que você já era muito convidativa a mim, mesmo sendo humano.

Dei um meio sorriso, olhando nossas mãos.

_Me lembrar... Me lembrar delas juntas, unidas como se fosse uma..._

Edward as ergueu e as levou aos lábios gelados, beijando-as com leveza. Inspirou o ar, fechando os olhos delicadamente, deixando o rosto junto a elas. Não o queria fazer sofrer por minha causa.

-Me conte. – Iniciei. – Disse que é necessário que beba o sangue de humanos... Por quê?

-Porque eu não sou imortal. Para me manter vivo, somente sangue humano.

-Você envelhece normalmente? – Assentiu, afastando nossas mãos de seu rosto e me olhando com seus olhos hipnotizantes, dourados.

-Nota como sou gelado? – Assenti. –Uma prova que sou um vampiro. Somos extremamente gelados e duros como pedras. Olhos dourados mostram que eu não sou da linhagem que consegue transformar pessoas em vampiros, somente aqueles com os olhos vermelhos que são.

Mordi o lábio antes de fazer uma pergunta.

-Tem algum poder? – Sei que isso é ridículo, mas afinal, existiam vampiros, no que mais eu poderia esperar?

Ele sorriu e eu me senti uma completa idiota.

-Tenho. Posso ler mentes.

Engoli seco e ele riu de leve, soltando as minhas mãos e levando uma ao meu rosto. Seu toque gelado me fez tremer.

- Não se preocupe. – Sorri torto. Era um sorriso lindo e de algum modo me lembrava dele, talvez não nele, mas daquele sorriso especialmente, sim. - Leio todas, mas, ao que parece, não a sua. – Riu fraco. – Acho que virar vampiro realmente me mostrou como nós somos feitos um para o outro. – Olhou-me intensamente.

Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

Como não me lembro de ter um namorado absurdamente lindo como esse?

-Edward, - Olhei em seus olhos firmes. – Quero me lembrar de nós. – disse sincera e ela abriu um sorriso lindo. – E sinto que só você conseguirá fazer isso. Não sei, talvez me conte momentos em que passamos juntos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Sabe, quando me contou sobre o supermercado, quando vimos uma ruiva...?

-Sim.

-Quando me disse sobre ela, lembrei-me de ter visto uma mulher se erguer ao lado de um carro prateado...

Aproximou-se e deu um leve aperto em minha mão.

-Isso! Foi isso mesmo! Ela estava agachada ao lado do meu carro, um Volvo prateado.

_Volvo prateado_. A imagem do carro apareceu na minha mente, e parecia estar estacionado em uma espécie de garagem...

Sorri abertamente.

-Sim! Um Volvo prateado! Lembrei-me disso também! Céus! – Saltei em cima dele, abraçando-o com força. – Consegui me lembrar mais coisas em um dia que passei com você do que em quatro longos meses! – Senti o rígido quando me lembrei, afastando-me lentamente. – Des...

-Não. – Prendeu-me a ele de um modo gentil. – É aturável e, eu gosto disso.

Sorri e voltei a abraçá-lo.

-O seu cheiro é melhor do que antes, se é que é possível. – Comentou.

-De um jeito bom ou de um jeito ruim? – perguntei sussurrando.

Ri de leve, fazendo-me sentir o seu peito se elevar no movimento.

-Dos dois. Sempre dos dois. – Virou o rosto na direção do meu e roçou o nariz em minha orelha, descendo para o meu pescoço. Fiquei parada e fechei os olhos. Beijando ali.

Eu estava me sentindo fraca e mole ali presa em seus braços e totalmente entregue a ele. Não mandava em meus próprios movimentos, isso explica o que eu fiz depois. Não era a minha mente que me comandava, era o meu corpo, novamente sendo o controlador.

Me afastei um pouco de Edward, que desta vez deixou, mas pude notar a tristeza em seus olhos. Soltei sua cintura e segurei seu rosto que estava a centímetros do meu. Podia sentir o doce cheiro que inebriava o ar ao nosso redor e sentir o seu hálito embriagador bater contra o meu rosto. Com certeza eu estava fora de mim. Fechei meus olhos e me aproximei de seu rosto, quebrando o pequeno espaço que ali tinha entre nós.

Edward passou as mãos para a minha cintura, me segurando de leve, enquanto eu apenas rocei meus lábios nos dele, antes de beijá-lo, realmente. Foi a melhor sensação que já senti em minha vida. Meu corpo e o dele exalavam o prazer que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, isso que era o mais estranho. Como eu me permitia beijar uma pessoa que mal me lembrava? Porém sentia que podia confiar no que estava fazendo e em Edward.

Um lado de mim gritava em oposição ao beijo, mas era fraca perante a minha enorme vontade de sentir seus lábios gelados sobre os meus e... O beijo era tão doce que não sentia que quisesse me mexer dali.

Passei minhas mãos para os seus cabelos e o puxei mais para mim. Edward se inclinou para mim e acabamos por cair para trás na cama, com nós aumentando a intensidade de nosso beijo. Céus! Eu estava fora de mim! Edward desceu a mão da minha cintura e passou-a para debaixo da minha blusa, tocando minha pele desnuda das costas. Senti um arrepiou crescer ao longo de minha coluna.

_Imagens. _

_Várias imagens de beijos apareceram iluminando a escuridão das minhas memórias. Todas elas eram em vários momentos diferentes, mas eram sempre com a mesma pessoa. Eram com homem mais lindo do mundo que estava bem na minha frente e me beijando._

_Flashes._

_Outros pequenos flashes de imagens inundaram. _

Sorri intensamente entre o nosso beijo com as imagens que surgiram. Todas elas eram do mais belo sorriso de Edward. Eu sabia que conhecia aquele sorriso! Ele estava radiante ao me olhar em cada cena, mas o que me irritava era que eram apenas flashes e não verdadeiras lembranças, exatamente como a cena inteira que havia acontecido.

Comecei a sentir a necessidade de ar e Edward logo desceu para beijar loucamente o meu pescoço e erguendo as mãos para mais dentro da minha blusa, espalmadas em minhas costas. Estávamos ambos fora de si, não era apenas eu. Agarrei seu cabelo e o puxei para minha boca novamente, sem pensar em soltá-lo mais. Quem se importa com o ar?

No meio do caminho para a minha boca, quase se encostando, não senti mais o peso de seu corpo contra mim e, eu caí para trás na cama, pesadamente. Ele havia me soltado e saído de perto me mim. Encarei o teto sem olhar para ver onde ele estava, tentando controlar a minha respiração e o meu coração que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento de tanto prazer e amor.

Depois de alguns segundo olhei para ele. Estava parado encostado à parede, com os olhos muito em fechados e com os punhos fechados com força. Via que ele estava se controlando para não me atacar, mas eu não me importava. Só não queria que ele saísse de perto de mim.

O vi respirar fundo três vezes antes de suspirar e abrir lentamente os olhos e virar em direção à janela para pular.

-Preciso me alimentar. – disse já preparado para ir.

-Não! – Me joguei sem me importar com a minha perna. Ele se virou rápido e me segurou antes que eu caísse de novo. Me estabilizei e me afastei de seu peito para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Estavam em um dourado escuro, quase negro. – Não vou deixar que se alimente de outras.

-O quê...? – Não o deixei terminar de falar, pois ataquei sua boca, agarrando seus cabelos e o puxando de volta para cama. – Bella... – disse tentando gentilmente me afastar. Ele poderia, mas igualmente a mim, não queria.

Caiu sobre mim na cama, de novo, e desta vez se afastou e me olhou como se não entendesse. Pensei ter sido muito clara, mas ele, mesmo assim não compreendia.

-Edward, eu fui muito clara. – Olhei-o intensamente. – Não vou te deixar se alimentar de outras.

-Eu posso não parar... – Ele sofria com o medo, mas eu não estava nem aí.

-Vai conseguir. Confio em você.

-Bella... – Desceu para o meu pescoço e fez uma careta ao beijá-lo. – Não posso... Tenho medo de te...

-Chega. – Ataquei novamente sua boca, deixando bem claro as minhas intenções. Não queria nem saber o que iria me acontecer. Queria ele e agora.

Afastei meu cabelo do meu pescoço, deixando-o à mostra. Edward hesitou e grunhiu, mas a visão do meu pescoço era tentadora demais. Uma expressão de fome invadiu-lhe a face e seus se abriram lentamente, expondo seus dentes brancos.

Assim que seus dentes se aproximaram da minha pele nua, eu senti o coração disparar em um misto de medo e ansiedade. Seus dentes me rasgaram a pele, com força, e eu não pude evitar soltar um grito ao sentir uma breve chama de dor. Depois passou e se transformou em uma imensa onda de puro prazer, me inundando ao sentir meu sangue ser drenado de mim. O prazer continuava a me prender e me preencher. Estava perdendo a noção do mundo, perdendo a noção de quem eu era.

Então, acabou. Demorou menos de um minuto.

Ele se afastou e limpou a boca com as costas da mão, me analisando.

-Você está bem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

-Eu... Estou. – E estava mesmo, só me sentia um pouco fraca. Deixei meus braços se soltarem de seu pescoço e cair no colchão, flácidos. Fechei os olhos e sorri.

-Bella, fique de olhos abertos, por favor. Posso ouvir seu coração batendo, mas prefiro que fique de olhos abertos. – Os abri o vi ainda sobre mim, e ainda preocupado. – Com o quê está sorrindo? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Isso é muito bom... – Soltei respirando firme.

Ele saiu de cima de mim e sumiu do meu campo de visão, voltando em questão de segundos. Meus olhos foram prendidos pelos seus. Ele segurava o kit de primeiros socorros que guardo no armário do meu banheiro.

-Não precisa... – Contrariei ao ver o que ele ia fazer, quando ele me calou, me dando um rápido beijo.

Se afastou sorrindo ao olhar para o kit e abri-lo.

-Você não é a única que cala a minha boca com um beijo – Sorriu torto. – Também posso fazer. – Juntou um monte de gaze, puxou o meu queixo para outro lado, a fim de ter uma visão melhor e limpou.

Fiquei olhando para onde dava; a mesa do meu computador do lado direito, enquanto falava.

-Você parou. – Comentei.

-Eu devo mesmo amar muito você. – Virei meu rosto para ver sua expressão, mas ele não deixou. – Podia não ter...

-Mas parou. – Cortei-o. – Sabe, enquanto nos beijávamos eu me lembrei de coisas.

Ele fez um curativo depois de limpar e assim que ele havia terminado de fazer, olhei-o, ignorando a pontada de leve da dor do machucado.

-É mesmo? – Colocou tudo onde tinha que estar no kit, antes de me olhar. – O que?

-Nenhuma era uma cena, realmente – Me sentei calmamente. – Mas em todas as imagens que vi, era você que estava, só que com olhos absurdamente verdes e sua pele era um pouco mais morena. Várias cenas de beijos com você, sentindo a mesma sensação que senti hoje ao me beijar e algumas outras de você sorrindo ao me olhar... – Sorri a ele que continuava impassível. Segurei seu rosto perto do meu, com as duas mãos e fiquei a observá-lo por um tempo antes de puxá-lo para um breve beijo calmo. – Isso é tão bom... – disse sobre seus lábios.

Ele me afastou gentilmente, se levantando.

-É... Tão bom que resultou nisso. – Apontou para o meu pescoço. Caminhou até o banheiro e eu me virei para segui-lo com o olhar. Ele se agachou na frente do armário da pia e guardou o kit.

-Foi uma escolha minha. – disse firme.

-Uma escolha que eu podia ter negado por você correr risco. Não viu como ficou fraca? Ficou até pálida! – Voltou ao meu quarto, mas sem voltar a se sentar ao meu lado. Encostou-se à parede do lado da minha mesa de estudo.

-Edward...

-Não vamos discutir mais sobre isso.

-Não vamos mesmo, porque eu sei o que _eu_ quero fazer e o que _eu_ escolho. – Estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

-Não escolheu nada.

-Escolhi que não quero que se alimente de outras mulheres, somente de mim. Ponto final.

-Não vou mais fazer isso. – disse novamente.

-E eu digo que vai. – Me levantei rápido demais que acabei vendo o quarto girar. Cambaleei e Edward antes que eu piscasse, estava do meu lado, me segurando e fazendo uma careta irritante. – Estou bem.

-Certo. – Me soltou e eu voltei a me sentar. – É assim que ficará toda a vez que eu te morder. Quer mesmo ficar assim?

-Isso é o de menos. – Resmunguei.

-Ah, o de menos... Então qual é o pior?

-Não tem pior. – disse encarando-o. Ele não acreditou. – Tudo bem, o pior é só quando você morde, mas depois... Não sei como explicar, mas é como se eu sentisse um enorme _prazer_ ao sentir seus dentes cravados em meu pescoço.

-Você é louca. – disse. Cruzou os braços ante ao peito. – Notou que ainda que não se lembre de mim, você está se servindo como o meu banquete? Assim, muito fácil?

Me levantei e fiquei de frente para ele, olhando para cima para poder ver seus olhos mais claros, agora.

-Notei sim. Porque por mais estranho que isso pareça, eu não ajo com a cabeça, porque _ela_ não se lembra de você. Mas o meu corpo, o que estava comandando, se lembra e só _o_ quer. – Sustentei seu olhar. – Por isso, não me opus. Já o amo, Edward. – disse sincera.

Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos geladas e se abaixou para encostar sua testa com a minha. Sorriu.

-Sempre soube que uma parte de você nunca me esqueceria, mas vou fazer você se lembrar de mim por inteira. _Meu_ amor... – Fiquei na ponta dos pés em busca de sua boca. Ele sorriu antes de me dar um beijo delicado. – Coisas nunca mudam. Você continua a mesma. – Se afastou e segurou a minha mão, beijando-a.

Virou-se e ficou observando a tela do computador por um momento. Soltou minha mão e se aproximou, lendo o que ali tinha escrito. Fiz o mesmo, vendo que ainda estava aberto na janela que eu falava com Alice. Ela perguntava se eu ainda estava ali.

_Alice diz__:_

"_Bella?"_

_Alice diz__:_

"_Bella? Ainda está aí?"_

_Alice diz__:_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, se não falar comigo eu vou ligar para a sua casa para saber se nada te aconteceu!"_

Desviei de Edward e me sentei na cadeira, de frente para o computador e digitei rápido.

_Bella diz__:_

"_Estou bem. Só que fui ao banheiro. Desculpe."_ Essa era a melhor desculpa que tinha. O melhor de tudo era que era uma conversa por computador, porque seria muito provável que ela viria que eu estava mentindo.

Edward se agachou ao meu lado, olhando para tela com uma expressão indecifrável, mas me parecida com dor e tristeza.

-Sinto falta de Alice... De Jasper, meus _pais_, Emmett, Rosalie... Da minha vida normal de antes daquele maldito acidente! – Apertou o tampo da minha mesa, quebrando-a. Olhei aquilo atônita. Ele era forte... – Desculpe. – Abaixou a cabeça e se levantou indo se sentar na minha cama, olhando para o pedaço de madeira, que arrancou, na mão.

-Edward... – Ia conversar com ele, mas Alice havia dito alguma coisa.

_Alice diz:_

"_Bella, Esme e nós precisamos de você :'( Sentimos tanto a sua falta, você era a única coisa boa que nos restava depois da morte de Edward..."_

Somente pelo texto, conseguia imaginar o rostinho pequeno de Alice cheio de lágrimas. Eles realmente precisavam de mim, mas não dessa Bella que estava agora, da outra. Daquela que sabe o que viveu com eles, daquela que ama eles e que os conhece muito bem. Não essa eu de agora. Essa de nada prestava, mas eu faria de tudo para a velha Bella voltar. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Pelo bem da minha família londrina, pelo o bem de Edward... Pelo o meu bem.

Todo o esforço que eu faço acaba por me deixar muito mal; cansada mentalmente e minha cabeça parece ser capaz de explodir a qualquer momento, mas hoje, hoje havia sido diferente. Lembrei muito mais com Edward ao meu lado, o meu amor por ele, que antes achava que não me lembrava, voltou, ainda fraco, mas se mostrava presente. Lembrei muito mais do que sozinha.

-Minha mãe precisa de mim. – murmurou ele, bem baixo, quase inaudível para os meus ouvidos.

_Alice diz:_

"_Bella, precisamos de você."_

Fiquei olhando para a tela, antes de uma idéia me vir à mente. Virei a cadeira rapidamente em direção a Edward, empurrando o chão para que ela se virasse. Ele me olhou com os olhos tristes.

-Vamos para Londres. – disse-lhe.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pois é...**

**Eu esqueci o que eu ia falar! xD **

**Mentira! Então, people, o que realmente importa aqui não é o que EU vou falar e sim o que VOCÊS vão falar ;] Por isso, como uma autora de fic, eu adoraria e muito saber o que estão achando da estória e do meu NOVO Edward! ;P Gostaram dele? E o que acharam da relação EdwardxBella? Hahaha**

**Humm, eu queria ir para Londres, e com o Edward ainda! Fui, beijos! Hahaha**

**Beijão, meus amores! Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bye, bye!**

**Lina Furtado ;***


	9. Processo para relembrar

**CERTOOOOOO! Eu sei que eu demorei uma eternidade para postar esse capítulo, mas eu comecei minhas aulas e agora que eu estou em uma nova etapa da vida (Universidade) está tudo um pouco difícil de conciliar por aqui, então, é bem provável que sim, eu demore para postar e peço desculpas desde já!**

**Obrigada novamente pelas lindas reviews e pela paciência de vocês! As reviews são as mais incentivadoras para autora escrever mais ;)**

**Vamos ao capítulo! Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de ler o que há no final do capítulo! É IMPORTANTE!**

_

**Capítulo 9. Processo para relembrar**

Fiquei olhando para a tela, antes de uma idéia me vir à mente. Virei a cadeira rapidamente em direção a Edward, empurrando o chão para que ela se virasse. Ele me olhou com os olhos tristes.

-Vamos para Londres. – disse-lhe.

-O-O quê...? – Perguntou surpreso.

Sorri abertamente.

-Lógico! Edward - Me levantei e fui até ele, agachando a sua frente e pegando suas mãos. -, você mesmo disse que não é imortal...

-Bella, eu não sou imortal, mas meus pais e meus amigos sabem, _acham_, que eu estou morto. Não posso simplesmente aparecer.

-Eu sei, só que tem como você aparecer a eles, contando a verdade assim como contou a mim.

-Não é tão simples... – Murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

Apertei suas mãos e as beijei, voltando a olhá-lo com um sorriso.

-O que tem a perder? Eles o amam do jeito que é. Sempre amarão.

-Mas como faremos? Simplesmente aparecer e dizer que eu sou um vampiro não imortal? – Quis saber. Em seus olhos havia um misto de medo, tristeza, mas também havia esperança e eu ia me agarrar a ela.

-Não, antes disso eu tenho que me lembrar de tudo. – Esperou. – Acha que eu consigo me lembrar de tudo em quatro dias?

-Por que quatro dias?

-Porque daqui a quatro dias minha mãe volta de viagem com o Phil e... Bem, eu acho que ela teria um troço se o visse aqui... – Mordi o lábio, imaginando.

Edward sorriu.

-Acho que podemos te fazer se lembrar de tudo em quatro dias. – Declarou com seu belo sorriso torto.

-Ótimo. Mas voltando a questão de Londres, nós só podemos voltar para lá quando eu me lembrar e assim feito, primeiro falaremos com Alice. – Assentiu. – Vou contar a história, você conta a sua, ela acredita e partimos para a segunda fase, que é falar com seus pais e Jasper.

-Você fala como se fosse fácil... – Resmungou.

-Sei que não é, mas estou tentando ser otimista. – Edward sorriu fraco. Me levantei e me sentei ao seu lado na cama, virada para ele e segurando firme suas mãos. O que eu iria declarar agora talvez não fosse fácil para ele. – Edward, eu tenho que ser otimista, pois a sua mãe precisa de você mais do que qualquer coisa.

Olhou-me sem entender.

-O que tem a minha mãe?

-Sua mãe está doente, Edward. Ela precisa de você e de mim também, apesar de eu ainda não saber por quê... Mas eu vou saber por ter me lembrado de tudo. – Sorri fraco.

O rosto de Edward desabou.

-Edward? – Parecia estar longe. – _Edward?! _– Estava começando a me assustar, ele estava parado sem se mexer um milímetro e ficava encarando um ponto fixo no chão. Peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e o forcei a me olhar, assim o fez. Seus olhos estavam negros novamente, mas não eram os mesmos que vi antes, esses eram assustadores e capazes de matar qualquer um que visse na frente.

Recuei minhas mãos de seu rosto e continuei encarando assustada, imagino eu.

Abaixou o olhar para as suas mãos e respirou fundo antes de voltar a me olhar, com os olhos dourados novamente e neles havia um pedido de desculpa.

-Bella, me desculpe, eu...

-Está... Tudo bem. – disse com a maior força que tinha.

-Não está. Me desculpe se a assustei...

-Não assustou. – Garanti-lhe.

-Nunca soube mentir muito bem, meu amor. - Ele sorriu torto e voltou a pegar as minhas mãos. – Desculpe, foi só porque a idéia de a minha mãe estar doente por causa daquela desgraçada da Victória... – Fez uma careta de dor.

-Victória?

-A vampira ruiva que me transformou. – Explicou. Assenti. – Tem razão. Tenho que voltar a Londres e falar com eles... O resto não importa. Não importa mais se eles não me aceitarem do modo como estou agora. – disse, mas pude ver que se importava e muito.

-Está tudo bem. – Puxei para se deitar no meu colo. Fiquei mexendo em seus cabelos cor de bronze.

-Você tem que se lembrar, então temos que começar desde quando foi para Londres. – Iniciou. Concordei. – No primeiro dia que chegou...

Edward começou a contar todo o primeiro dia com detalhes incríveis, como os momentos em que eu corei, mordi o lábio, fazia careta enquanto eu achava que ele não me olhava.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Como se lembrar de tudo isso?

Ele riu.

-Porque eu posso bater a cabeça com a maior força do mundo, mas eu não ia me esquecer de você. – Sorriu.

-Desculpe não poder dizer o mesmo... – murmurei. Ele ergueu a mão para afagar meu rosto. Por onde sua mão passava me fazia sentir reações involuntárias, como a minha pele queimar, me arrepiar e meu coração disparar.

-Isso acontece... – Se sentou e pôs-se de frente para mim, analisando-me. – Mas você irá se lembrar. Tenho certeza.

Sorri. Era tão bonito ver que ele se esforçava para me fazer me lembrar, ele era lindo, perfeito e ainda me amava, eu realmente tinha sorte.

-Eu te amo. – disse-lhe com sinceridade.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e se debruçou sobre mim, segurando meu rosto perto do seu.

-Eu também te amo. – Sua voz era linda e o seu gosto era extremamente embriagante, deixava-me mole e entregue aos meus impulsos...

Tinha que me forçar muito para me concentrar, porém ele não me ajudava muito ao me beijar. Seu beijo era a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já havia experimentado na vida, que era mistura de amor e desejo...

Passamos o dia inteiro conversando, ele falava e eu podia detalhes, que logo vinham por si só. Estava conseguindo me lembrar e isso era o que me deixava mais animada, porque antes eu não conseguia sozinha, mas com a companhia de Edward tudo se tornava mais fácil.

Pedi para ele me contar sobre a história que Jacob me contou quando me visitou. Ele franziu o cenho e fez uma careta, porém no fim contou e logo notei que me lembrei da tristeza e da raiva que senti do meu melhor amigo quando vi a cena dele ameaçando contar que eu e Edward estávamos juntos se eu não ficasse com ele.

Estávamos na cozinha, Edward sentado na bancada me olhando preparar o jantar.

-Não sinto raiva de Jacob. – Comentei enquanto cortava filés de frango.

-Não? – Senti uma ponta de decepção em sua voz.

-Não. – Não o olhei enquanto confirmava. - Ele veio conversar comigo assim que soube que eu estava aqui, se desculpou e disse que nunca se perdoaria por ter me feito sofre, ou algo do tipo... E disse que você me amava muito. – Sorri sem olhá-lo, mas sentia seus olhos cravados em mim.

-Ele disse? – perguntou espantado.

Virei-me em sua direção e fiz uma careta.

-Por que está devolvendo perguntas?

-Nada. Eu só fiquei surpreso pelo Black ter dito algo do tipo depois das milhões de merdas que ele fez e quase ter nos separado. – Estreitou os olhos e eu os devolvi do mesmo modo.

-_Jacob_ foi sincero, Edward. – disse firme.

-Continuo não acreditando nele. – Sustentou meu olhar.

Desisti de falar sobre isso, talvez acabasse virando uma briga e essa era à última coisa que eu queria no momento. Continuei a cozinhar, só que desta vez em silêncio, cheguei até mesmo a olhar para trás a fim de ver se Edward ainda estava ali. Continuava, mas agora eu tinha que me acostumar com a sua discrição o tempo todo.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Bem. – Coloquei o frango no forno e lavei minhas mãos, apenas escutando sua voz. – Por quê?

-Só estou preocupado e me sentindo horrível pelo o que te fiz. Nunca mais farei isso de novo.

-Edward, não vamos discutir isso de novo... – Sentei-me a sua frente.

-Tem razão, porque a discussão foi cessada e eu nunca mais farei isso de novo. Como eu pude me permitir ser idiota me alimentando de _você_?! – Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

-Tudo bem, então. – Bati as mãos na mesa, fazendo um barulho alto. – Você quer a discussão, você terá, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

-Você disse o meu nome completo...

-Disse e daí?! – perguntei já irritada.

-Eu não te lembrei do meu nome completo. – disse por fim, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Não...? Não. – Pensei por um momento. Realmente eu não sabia que seu nome do meio era Anthony, mas de alguma forma ele surgiu na minha mente. Sorri abertamente a ele. – Isso é ótimo! Consegui me lembrar de mais uma coisa, só que desta vez foi sozinha!

Edward deu a volta na mesa e veio me abraçar, com um sorriso lindo e envolvente. Segurou meu rosto depois de se afastar e eu fazer uma careta em oposição e, deu um beijo na minha testa.

-Estamos progredindo e até mais que o previsto. – Sorriu abertamente. – Isso é mais que um simples ótimo, Bella!

Sorri de volta e o empurrei para se sentar no banco da minha frente, ele assim o fez, sem soltar meu rosto. Me inclinei para frente e beijei seu maxilar. Edward soltou meu rosto e puxou seu banco para mais para perto de mim, repousando as mãos na minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto.

E novamente perdi a noção de quem eu era, só sabia o que eu queria. Segurei seu rosto e fui beijando em cada lugarzinho do mesmo até chegar a sua boca e atacá-la, desejando-a mais. Edward respondeu a minha intensidade da mesma forma. Passei minhas mãos para seus cabelos e o puxei para mim.

Era isso que eu queria, queria tê-lo ali, junto de mim e que nada nos separasse, nem mesmo a necessidade de eu ter que respirar. Edward sabia quando estávamos tempo demais nos beijando e que eu precisava respirar, por isso ele descia para beijar meu pescoço, o outro lado não mordido, mas com muito cuidado para não cair na tentação novamente. Eu simplesmente puxava o ar o mais rápido que eu conseguia e o puxava de volta para o s seus beijos que me deixavam embriagada e tonta de tão deliciosos que eram.

Ele sorriu entre o beijo e não se opôs. Ficamos nisso até soar o apito do fogão, do tempo programado para tocar. Me afastei relutante. E o abri tirando o frango. Edward se ajeitou, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo bagunçados, os dois por mim. Eu devia estar horrível, não igual a ele, porque ele não chegava perto de ficar "feinho".

_

-Desse jeito vamos poder mesmo ir daqui a quatro dias para Londres. – Sorri.

-Ainda não sei se é uma boa idéia...

Estávamos deitados na minha cama, com os braços de Edward me rodeando, querendo me fazer dormir, enquanto conversávamos. Fiquei de frente para ele, olhando-o pertinho e vendo seus olhos ainda dourados pela fraca luz do abajur da minha mesa de cabeceira.

Segurei seu rosto e o puxei para um breve beijo. Ele fechou os olhos e assim permaneceu, apenas me escutando.

-_Vai_ dar certo. E _é_ uma boa idéia. – disse-lhe mais uma vez.

Ele deslizou suas mãos para mais para trás das minhas costas e me apertou mais contra si.

-Você é muito tentadora, meu amor. – disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

Me sobressaltei com a mudança rápida de assunto.

-Mesmo...? – perguntei receosa. – Tentadora como?

Sorriu torto.

-Desse jeito mesmo que está pensando.

-Humm... – Mordi o lábio. – E qual é o jeito que eu estou pensando...?

Abriu os olhos, me encarando e me mostrando o mais puro amor e desejo arder neles, quando a minha ficha caiu. Neles não havia a fome, a vontade de me morder e de me sugar o sangue... Não. Neles haviam paixão, uma paixão muito forte e envolvente...

Não pude evitar um sorriso involuntário que brotou em meus lábios.

Edward se virou rapidamente da barriga para cima, me levando junto e me fazendo parar sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Me assustei com o ato rápido, mas logo ataquei sua boca e implorando por ela.

Edward segurava as minhas pernas, e suas mãos foram logo soltando-as para subir ao longo do meu corpo, levando minha blusa junto e me fazendo desgrudar dele por um instante antes de voltar a beijar sua boca, com a mesma intensidade e sede de antes. Uma sede que antes nunca senti se não com ele. Me enlouquecia...

O que ia sair daquilo ali depois...? Isso eu não queria pensar, só agir, no momento.

-

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!**

**O que foi isso, não...? As coisas estão apimentando por aqui... :x **

**Pois é, para aquelas que pediram por LEMONS... Então, acho que vou fazer, MAS! Como eu não sou muito boa em descrever esse tipo de cena... :D Vou pedir para as minhas lindas e queridas leitoras a escreverem uma, do jeito que quiser e me mandar por email.**

**Vou pedir, por favor, que se lembrem do meu estilo de personagens. Eles não são bobinhos, são sérios e como será a primeira vez deles, mais seriedade ainda!**

_**COMO IRÁ FUNCIONAR:**_

**-Você que quer escrever a cena, escreva nas reviews que quer e quando, provavelmente, irá me mandar por email a cena.**

**-Você que NÃO quer esse tipo de cena, pois acha que vai estragar a fic, TAMBÉM escreva isso nas reviews!**

**Meu email: **

**Vamos lá e ajude a autora a deixar a fica mais interessante!**

**OBS: Também adoraria saber umas ideiazinhas para as cenas futuras da fic! Quem sabe para a parte em que eles estarão em Londres? Como reações, se vão gostar ou ficar assustados... Qualquer coisa!**

**Beijinhos e que todas tenham um excelente dia!**


	10. Somente meu

**OIEEEE! Quanto tempo, não? Hahaha **

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Não vou abandonar essa fic JAMAIS! Podem ficar tranqüilas quanto a isso ;D **

**Lembram-se da votação que fiz para descobrir se o povo queria ou não lemons? Pois é, gente, o povo preferiu **_**sem**_** lemons para deixar a coisa mais levinha e doce da fic, com aquele jeito apaixonado ;]**

**Sem mais enrolação, espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo 10. Somente meu.**

-Não estou acreditando no que acabei de fazer... – Resmungou Edward.

Me remexi ao seu lado e apoiei minha cabeça nos cotovelos, olhando-o.

-Se arrependeu? – perguntei.

-Não, meu amor. – Virou-se para mim, segurando meu queixo. – Só que é perigoso, podia ter te machucado...

-Sim, podia. Mas não fez. – Enrolei-me na colcha e me sentei de frente para ele, que se ajeitou se apoiando no encosto da cama. – Edward, deixe de ser chato. Acabei de ter a melhor noite de toda a minha vida e você fica falando essas coisas...

-Desculpa, amor. Também foi a melhor da minha... Seja o que eu tiver... – Veio até mim e me deixou em seus braços. – Te amo demais, _minha Bella_. – Sussurrou com o seu belíssimo sotaque britânico contra meus cabelos.

Eu estava completamente absorta em nosso mundo particular. Edward era o _meu_ mundo e sentia que nunca sobreviveria sem ele. E depois de uma noite inteira de puro amor e de finalmente nos ter entregado a ele, só sentia que nada podia nos separar.

A noite inteira havia sido maravilhosa e por menos experiência que eu tivesse, Edward foi um perfeito cavalheiro e deixou a noite ainda mais perfeita.

-No que está pensando? – perguntei ao escutá-lo suspirar.

-Na sua idéia maluca de voltarmos para Londres. – Mexeu em meus cabelos, fazendo carinho. – Não sei se vai dar certo...

-Vai dar. – Me afastei um pouco e olhei nos olhos, seriamente. - Já está tudo planejado, primeiramente falamos com Alice, depois Jasper e seus pais. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. – Acariciei seu rosto.

-Queria ter a sua positividade. – Sua voz estava melancólica, mas de repente ele balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso, me puxando de volta ao seu peito. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

-Humm – Sorri, retribuindo seu abraço com força e inspirei seu cheiro inebriante. – Concordo, mas adoraria continuar o que paramos.

Riu e eu virei o rosto, beijando-lhe delicadamente. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior, antes de me beijar de modo apaixonado. Ajeitei-me, sentando-me em seu colo e levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo, puxando mais e mais para mim, mesmo sendo impossível maior aproximação.

Eu precisava de ar, por isso, entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás, dando-me tempo para respirar e Edward desceu para beijar meu pescoço e colo. Era incrível em como ele me deixava inteiramente entregue aos meus instintos. Quase podia escutar meus hormônios gritando por mais.

Edward jogou-me gentilmente, para o lado da cama e voltou a me beijar, enquanto suas mãos corriam ao longo do meu corpo. Ficamos por isso durante certo tempo até bater um sono enorme tanto em mim quanto nele, mas não queríamos dormir de jeito algum, pois tudo estava sendo mágico demais.

-Quando sua mãe chega? – perguntou.

-Considerando que são mais de meia-noite, daqui a exatos três dias.

-O que vamos fazer quanto a ela?

-Como assim? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Certo, de acordo com o seu plano, vamos para Londres contar para os meus pais e depois? Não quero ter que ficar escondendo isso – Apontou para nós dois. – dela. Não sei se você sabia, mas um dia eu pretendia me casar com você. – Minha garganta se fechou.

Me sentei para ter uma visão melhor de sua face e ver se ele falava sério e, pelo que vi, sim. Ele estava.

Edward sorriu, por ter visto o quanto eu fiquei perplexa quanto a sua confissão, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu.

-Se não quiser, eu vou entender... – Tratou de conversar.

-Não! – Me apressei em dizer e peguei suas mãos nas minhas. – É que, só... Me pegou de surpresa . – Sorri fraco. E ele esperou que continuasse. – Não sei... Podíamos ficar juntos em Londres por certo tempo, estudando juntos na universidade de lá e depois de alguns anos, quando eu voltar para Phoenix, te apresento a minha mãe como se ela nunca o tivesse conhecido, afinal... Você envelhece, não é mesmo?

Edward pensou nessa possibilidade e eu via o quanto ele ficava nervoso por eu sempre ter uma resposta para as suas perguntas e, essa de agora, veio do simples nada na minha mente. Estava ficando boa nisso.

Se levantou, bagunçando os cabelos com sua feição em uma perfeita incógnita e caminhou até a janela, apoiando a cabeça na mesma.

-Não sei se... – Começou e franziu o cenho. – fico feliz por causa das suas idéias ou se fico com raiva de ter que participar disso por causa do que sou agora... Um monstro. – Me levantei rápido e fui até ele, abraçando-o por trás.

-Não diga isso. Edward – Chamei-o, fazendo se voltar para mim e eu segurei sua face entre as minhas mãos. -, só faço isso porque sei que eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você por muito tempo, nem que seja questão de minutos. – Sorri. - Quero ter você comigo e, nem que para isso seja necessário sumir, desaparecer, _morrer_, eu faria isso.

-Morrer... Excelente definição. – disse sarcástico.

-Pare. – disse séria. Me aproximei de seu rosto e o beijei delicadamente. – Eu o quero. – sussurrei.

Passou as mãos na minha cintura e se sentou na beirada da janela, puxando-me junto. Analisou-me com seus olhos dourados, que estavam tristes no momento e me beijou. Essa era a única coisa - eu podia sentir - que o fazia se esquecer do que ele realmente era, mas mesmo assim, não eram totalmente, pois continuava a ser um vampiro forte e sedento por sangue, mais especificamente _o meu_ sangue. E, o que eu podia fazer era tentar ajudá-lo quanto a isso.

Nos separamos por eu precisar de ar novamente, quando Edward soltou.

-Preciso fazer você se lembrar de tudo que se passou em Londres. – Murmurou recostando sua testa na minha.

-Humm... Mas antes eu preciso dormir. – Bocejei colocando a mão na frente e fazendo-o rir. – Estou com muito sono.

-Certo, então... De volta para a cama. – disse ainda risonho. Gostava assim, quando seu humor estava melhor, ficava mias radiante e muito mais bonito.

-Isso parece bom para mim. – respondi com um tom de malicia.

-Vá dormir, Bella. – Ri ao vê-lo revirar os olhos.

Fomos dormir e quando abri meus olhos essa manhã, Edward não estava mais ao meu lado. Franzi o cenho, enquanto me sentava e esfregava meus olhos. Chamei-o, mas nada. Arrastei-me até o banheiro e tomei um banho gelado, pois hoje estava muito quente e o sol parecia soltar seus raios com força.

Vesti uma camiseta branca, com uma bermuda jeans clara e calcei meus chinelos antes de descer a escada atrás de Edward.

-Edward? – Entrei na cozinha e o encontrei de cabeça baixa na mesa que estava toda montada com comida e bebida para o almoço, pois já estava na hora. Foi quando notei o quanto dormi. – Edward? – Me aproximei dele e coloquei minha mão em suas costas, afagando-a. – Está bem?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-O que está sentindo? – Comecei a me preocupar, por isso me agachei e tentei ver seu rosto, mas não conseguia. Nada disse. – Edward, por favor, me conta.

-Sede, Bella... – Rugiu de raiva. – Se eu a olhar agora... É muito provável que eu vá querer te atacar.

Me sobressaltei, mas logo me recompus lembrando-me de que eu faria tudo por ele, e isso incluía meu próprio sangue, se necessário.

-Está tudo bem... – Tentei reconfortá-lo. – Pode me olhar, meu amor. Deve estar mesmo com sede depois de ficar tanto tempo sem se alimentar.

-Não. – Continuava a não me olhar.

-Edward, deixe de ser tolo. Estou aqui para o que precisar...

Seu movimento me assustou, pois ele se levantou de costas para mim e gritou, indo parar do outro lado da cozinha.

-Não! Você não é o meu alimento! – Socou a parede deixando um amaçado.

Engoli o medo que sentia quando ele ficava assim e caminhei até ele, parando ao seu lado, desta vez sem encostá-lo para poder ver sua reação. E, funcionou do modo como eu imaginei. Sem nos tocar era muito estranho, tanto para mim quanto para ele, por isso ele sentiu falta quando me viu ao seu lado sem contato físico.

Esticou o braço e me abraçou. Uma mão sua estava nos meus cabelos e a outra em minha cintura, podia sentia sua respiração bater contra os meus ouvidos, quase podia senti-lo brigar internamente para não me morder, não se alimentar de mim.

Bem lentamente, afastei meus cabelos do pescoço, deixando o espaço livre de pele exposta para ele aproveitar. Edward respirou fundo e tentou se afastar devagar, mas o fiz voltar. Sabia que doeria até porque já tinha experimentado ter sido mordida por ele antes, mas podia suportar a dor aguda que parecia latejar na minha pela ao ter contato com seus dentes afiados.

As forças de meu corpo foram se esvaindo aos poucos e sentia que minhas pernas estavam ficando bambas. Edward me firmou na cintura para não me deixar cair, enquanto ainda sugava meu sangue. Fiquei feliz por ele não ter ficado tão pouco tempo se alimentando de mim, isso mostrava que estávamos progredindo. Se ele quisessem poderia retirar tudo de dentro de mim.

Se afastou assustado e me olhou preocupado, com os olhos dourados bem mais claros.

-Bella? Está bem? _Céus! O que eu fiz?_

-Estou... – Firmou-me e me sentou na cadeira em um só movimento. Estava tudo rodando.

-Desculpe, Bella, eu não queria... Nunca mais faço isso de novo, prometo.

Apoiei minha cabeça no cotovelo e o olhei tentando não desmaiar.

-Deixe de ser tolo... – Soltei em uma voz fraca. – Estou... Bem.

-Você em geral não é boa com mentiras, mas essa foi a sua pior. – Forçou um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos.

Ri fraco.

-Só preciso abaixar minha cabeça.

-Está tonta?

-Um pouco. – Admiti.

-Coloque a cabeça entre as pernas. – Me ajudou a sentar no chão e assim fiz. Tinha razão, melhorou. Edward bufou forte e se sentou ao meu lado, olhando fixamente para a parede diante dele.

Ergui minha cabeça, já me sentindo bem melhor e olhei-o. Não fez menção em me olhar, ao que parecia, eu o tinha irritado, afinal, o contrariei. O telefone tocou e ele se levantou pegando o aparelho, e me entregou.

-Alô.

-Bella, como vai aí, querida? – Era minha mãe.

-Tudo ótimo, mãe. – E estava mesmo, sem problemas algum.

-Humm – Sua voz parecia desconfiada. – O que está aprontando? Espero que não _esteja_ aprontando. Apesar de nunca ter feito nada errado... Nunca se sabe.

Ri. Meu humor estava ótimo com Edward ao meu lado.

-Nada, mãe. Não estou aprontando, só estou feliz.

-Com o quê? – Quase podia vê-la ficando nervosa. – O que te deixou tão feliz?

Olhei para Edward que estava de pé, encostado na parede olhando pela a janela da cozinha.

-Estar sozinha em casa. – Menti.

-Credo! – Rimos. – Se está tudo bem, posso continuar tranqüila...

-Sim. Pode. – Garanti. – Quando vão voltar?

-Phil disse que talvez voltemos mais cedo porque aas coisas por aqui foram bem rápidas, mas acho que só daqui a dois\três dias.

-Humm, ok, então. Beijo, mãe. Manda um abraço para o Phil.

-Certo. Tchau, querida.

-Mãe – Chamei-a antes de desligar.

-Oi?

-Se cuida, por favor.

Ela riu, mas eu sei a mãe que tenho e por mais que estivesse com Phil ainda ficava um pouco preocupada quanto a ela.

-Pode deixar. Um beijo.

-Tchau. – Desliguei e me pus de pé em um salto, o que ocasionou a cozinha inteira rodar, mas Edward foi rápido e me segurou. – Obrigada. – Sorri sem-graça.

-Vá comer. – Ordenou e se sentou na cadeira.

Me sentei a mesa e olhei o que tinha para o almoço; tudo de maravilhoso e que só Edward sabia fazer.

Comi tudo e passamos o resto do dia com ele me contando dos meus dias em Londres. Ainda não acreditava que com ele tudo parecia voltar a se formar na minha mente, as formas, as cenas, as cores... Tudo!

Edward continuava irritado comigo, mas eu ignorar, melhor, tentei ignorar, só que não estava dando mais. Não agüentava mais ouvi-lo responder as minhas perguntas monossilabicamente.

Para variar um pouco, comecei a brigar com ele por ser tão bobo e não me deixar ajudá-lo, pois eu já havia deixado claro que ele não tomaria sangue de mais ninguém a não ser de mim. A meu ver, quando ele tomava meu sangue, era quase como um ato erótico pelo tamanho de prazer que sentia ao senti-lo tão próximo e quase quente contra o meu corpo, contra a pela nua do meu pescoço. Não podia mais deixá-lo fazer isso com outras.

Ele havia deixado claro que se preocupava comigo, que se preocupava com a minha saúde, entendia, claro, mas isso era ridículo. Eu voltava ao normal em poucos minutos, então não havia motivos para tanto alarde em uma coisa tola.

O único jeito foi ameaçá-lo. Havia sido um golpe baixo, mas era tanto para o bem dele quanto ao meu próprio.

Estávamos sentados de frente para o outro na minha cama, enquanto eu continuava a escutar as histórias que me contava. Já estava um pouco cansada de escutar, por isso resolvi mudar de assunto.

-E então... – Edward calou-se quando notou as minhas intenções ao me aproximar e ficar brincando com seu rosto, beijando cada cantinho. Sorri contra a sua pele.

-E então... – Brinquei com seu momento sem fala.

-Você não parece querer escutar mais, estou errado? – perguntou entrando na minha brincadeira e saiu à procura da minha boca. Não contrariei e depositei um beijo em sua boca antes de responder e ele ir beijar minha orelha, minha nuca, meu queixo... Cada lugar que ele encostava, deixava um caminho quente e ardente.

-Muito observador você. – Ri ao sentir suas mãos me puxarem mais para si, pela a cintura.

-Humm... – Continuou a me beijar e agora eu não precisava fazer mais nada, pois ele não deixava.

Jogou-me para trás, deitando-me e, se colocou sobre mim de um modo delicado e começou a me beijar enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo. Acho que nunca me acostumaria com sua beleza insuportável. Edward era único e me deixava sem fala todas às vezes, pois não era previsível, era maravilhoso em tudo que fazia e, mais uma noite para nos entregar ao nosso amor não seria um crime, seria?

Edward que deveria ser considerado um crime por tudo, por completo, por ser simplesmente _ele_.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Gentém, não tenho muito o que falar não, então, por isso... É isso! ;D Prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível e já posso adiantar que o próximo será em LONDON! (Até que enfim!)**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	11. Londres

**Muitas emoções irão rolar! É só o que eu digo! ;D**

**Espero que gostem! **

**Capítulo 11. Londres**

Como eu desejava poder passar tranqüilidade nesse momento, mas o pior era que eu não estava. Aquela tranqüilidade que antes eu passava para Edward, do simples nada, desapareceu. Agora sim eu sentia a necessidade de ficar nervosa. Minha mãe finalmente tinha chegado e eu teria que incorporar o papel de que eu ainda não em lembrava de nada e de que queria fazer uma simples visita à Esme.

-Tente ser convincente. – Edward me puxou pela cintura dando-me um breve beijo.

Ele sumia por alguns momentos desde quando minha mãe voltou e isso começava a me irritar, não gostava de ficar longe dele. Agora, na hora do jantar, iria contar que queria ir a Londres e, isso, seria uma enorme missão para alguém como eu – uma péssima mentirosa.

Bufei.

-Vou tentar. – murmurei.

-Vai conseguir. – Deu-me mais um breve beijo antes de se afastar e de se aproximar da janela para pular.

-Espera! – Chamei-o e ele se virou na minha direção. – O que você fica fazendo enquanto estou com a minha mãe?- perguntei interessada.

-Hummm – Pensou passando a mão no rosto de um modo pensativo. – Vou seduzindo moçinhas por aí. – Franzi o cenho e ele riu. – Claro que não, meu amor. – Veio até mim e me ó tenho beijou. – Só tenho olhos para você, quando vai acreditar nisso? – Sorriu torto.

-Enquanto tiver mulheres milhões de vezes mais bonitas que eu... Para sempre! – Riu da minha besteira.

-Só espero do lado de fora da casa sem que ninguém me veja ou fico aqui dentro do seu quarto mesmo. Respondido? – Sorriu debochado.

Me levantei revirando os olhos.

-Certo. Deseje-me sorte.

-Sorte. – Devolveu-me.

Saí, descendo as escadas e encontrando minha mãe a caminho da cozinha, Phil estava cozinhando.

-Achei que nunca mais fosse sair do quarto, o que tem de tão importante lá, eim?

Mordi o lábio indo atrás dela – Mal ela sabia. Entramos na cozinha e sentei-me à mesa enquanto minha mãe entregou algo para Phil. Nesse meio tempo tive várias discussões mentais em como contaria isso a ela.

- Humm, mãe? – Chamei-a.

-Sim, Bella. – Continuou cortando os filés de frango e Phil preparava o resto.

-Nesses últimos dias, eu estive pensando...

Ela se virou e me olhou de sobrancelha erguida.

-Sabia que estava aprontando alguma. – Concluiu.

-Não, mãe! – Riu. – É sério. – Ela parou e disse para eu continuar. – Então, tive notícias de Esme através de Alice e, ao que parece ela não está nada bem.

-O que houve com Esme? – O assunto interessou a ela, estava preocupada.

-Parece que ela ficou muito doente depois da... Você sabe. Alice acha que se eu for até lá para vê-la, talvez ela melhore um pouco. Então...

-Quer saber se pode ir para lá?

-Isso. – Esperei ansiosa.

-Bem... – Ficou pensativa.

Sabia que minha mãe tinha medo de que me lembrasse de Edward e eu começar a sofrer por causa de sua suposta morte já que ela temia que eu pudesse ficar como fiquei após a morte de meu pai.

Teve uma conversa de olhares com Phil que apenas deu de ombros. Voltou o olhar a mim e eu tentei manter a minha feição séria e de perdida.

-Filha, você não se lembra das coisas...

-Mas será melhor para ela e, ela foi muito gentil comigo enquanto estávamos lá... No hospital. – Completei.

-Tem razão... – Pensou mais um pouco. – Tudo bem. – Deu de ombros. – Mas, querida, terá que ir sozinha, pois será bem provável que eu e Phil iremos viajar novamente.

-Querida, - Phil se manifestou. – Pode ir com Bella, posso viajar sozinho se for o caso.

-Mesmo, querido?

Merda.

-Não precisa, mãe. – Tentei concertar. – Posso ir sozinha, assim você pode ir com Phil. Converso com Alice e ela pode me buscar no aeroporto. Ela é uma excelente pessoa. – Céus! Isso era mais difícil do que eu pensava.

-Humm... Certo. Tudo bem, vou comprar a sua passagem.

-Obrigada, mãe. – Sorri fraco, tentando controlar o tamanho da minha felicidade.

Saí da cozinha dando uma desculpa para ir ao meu quarto. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degrau para poder contar a novidade a Edward. Ao abrir a porta, encontro-o deitado na minha cama olhando para a porta com um sorriso.

-Conseguiu. – disse ele.

-Como soube? – Pulei em cima dele, fazendo-o me segurar.

-Escutei.

-Agora é só comprar as passagens e ir para Londres falar com a sua família.

-_Só?_ – Debochou. – Por que será fácil contar a eles que não morri, só me transformei em vampiro. Que diferença faz, não?

-Chega, Edward. – Me levantei de seu colo. – Como eu já lhe disse, temos que ter pensamento positivo, além do quê, imagina se sua família iria te julgar. Eles só o querem de volta. Nada mais.

Me sentei na frente do laptop e liguei o MSN para poder falar com Alice. Contaria que iria para Londres, mas que primeiro teria que conversar com ela em particular antes de irmos para a casa dos Cullen. Assim feito, ela ficou bem curiosa com o que eu tinha para lhe contar, mas evitei dar muitos detalhes.

No final da noite compramos nossas passagens e de manhã embarcaríamos. Edward me encontraria no aeroporto, já que minha mãe não podia vê-lo e ela que me deixaria no mesmo. Sabia que ela ainda continuava preocupada com que eu pudesse me lembrar por medo de que eu sofresse, por isso ela ainda estava receosa quanto ao eu voltar a Londres.

No carro estávamos apenas eu e ela. Fiquei olhando a paisagem em silêncio – desejando silêncio – enquanto ela fica tagarelando em como eu faria Esme melhorar, se eu mal me lembro do que aconteceu no tempo que por lá passei. Eu sabia, agora, sabia tudo o que havia acontecido, por causa de Edward, mas essa parte eu poderia ocultar durante certo tempo.

Chegamos no aeroporto e eu não pude deixar que meus olhos corressem pelo local a procura de Edward, mas não o vi. Minha mãe notou perguntando por quem eu procurava e respondi dizendo que só observava o lugar. Não sei se ela caiu nesta desculpa, mas foi o suficiente para parar com perguntas.

Fizemos o check-in e depois me despedi ao entrar no portão de embarque. Assim que o fiz, ouvi o som de mensagem do meu celular. Era Edward dizendo que estava sentado para o final do corredor. Caminhei até o final e encontrei uma figura sentada com o capuz da camisa cobrindo a cabeça. Me sentei ao seu lado, já sabendo que era ele. Estava vestido com uma calça de tactel preta e uma camisa de manga cumprida, verde musgo com capuz.

-Assaltou uma loja? – perguntei ao me sentar.

Riu baixo.

-Não. Tinha o cartão de crédito de Victória. Ela me deu tudo, cartão e documentos para poder andar por aí, por isso que consegui vir para cá.

-Certo. – Disse querendo ficar em silêncio.

Desta vez não queria passar tranqüilidade, pois _eu_ não estava mais. Começava a me preocupar em como contaria a Alice e depois para toda a família Cullen. Edward notou isso e me puxou para me encostar nele.

Deu a hora e fomos embarcamos no avião em direção a Londres, Inglaterra. Na maior parte do caminho fui dormindo no colo de Edward. Não tinha dormido muito bem durante a noite passada devido a ansiedade.

Depois de horas de vôo, finalmente chegamos.

-Alice, virá te buscar, por isso vou sair depois de você.

-Então é aqui que nos separamos. – Abracei-o já sentindo sua falta. Ele retribui beijando minha testa.

-É, mas logo nos veremos na casa de Alice. Te encontro lá.

-Certo. Tchau. – Fiquei na ponta dos pés a fim de beijá-lo, assim fizemos.

Peguei minha mala e saí do portão de desembarque, procurando uma baixinha dos cabelos repicados. Achei-a pulando entre as pessoas e me acenando. Soltei minha mala e sorri abertamente com a felicidade de Alice ao me ver.

-Bella! – Correu até mim e me deu um belo de um abraço apertado. – Como senti sua falta... – Escutei sua voz chorosa.

-Também é bom revê-la, Alice. – Sorri de volta. Ela se afastou e secou um pouco das lágrimas que corriam pelo seu pequeno rosto. – Alice Brandon chorando? Espera! Estou em outro planeta? – Brinquei.

Ela ficou surpresa, arregalando os olhos.

-Você lembra o meu nome inteiro...

Mordi o lábio. Teria que começar por agora.

-Lembro-me de tudo, Ali. – disse séria. Achei que ela fosse ficar feliz, mas ela começou a chorar e me abraçou novamente, mais forte ainda, machucando um pouco as minhas costelas.

-Oh, Bella! Como eu pedia para que você se lembrasse, voltasse a ser quem era antes! – Se afastou e me analisou. – Mas... Você parece ótima. – Concluiu.

-E estou.

-Mas se você lembrou tudo... Se lembra também de Edward e de vocês dois.

-Também. – Confirmei.

Alice franziu o cenho em confusão.

-Não estou entendendo mais nada. – disse por fim.

-Calma, Ali. Vou te explicar assim que chegarmos na sua casa. – Passei o braço por cima de seus ombros e a girei em direção a saída.

Alice ainda morava com os Hale, mas no momento os pais de Rosalie estavam viajando e ela estava junto de Emmett, passando um tempo. Ao chegarmos, coloquei minhas coisas em seu quarto e logo ela insistiu para que eu lhe falasse o que havia acontecido, em como me lembrei de tudo.

Respirei fundo antes de começar. Eu estava sentada em sua cama e ela na cadeira do computador, de frente para mim e atenta.

-Não me lembrava de absolutamente nada, se lembra disso, não? – Ela assentiu. – Pois então... Não sei como te contar... – disse em voz alta. Realmente não sabia como começar, ficava pensando em como seriam suas reações. Seria bem provável que ela pensaria que eu tinha batido com tanta força a minha cabeça no acidente que isso acabou afetando a minha sanidade mental. Não iria julgá-la.

-Que tal no início? Quando se lembrou? – Incentivou-me.

-Na verdade foi um processo de "_re_lembragem", digamos assim. Tudo começou há cinco dias quando Edward bateu na minha porta. – Esperei por sua reação.

-Como? – Perguntou Alice.

-Edward não morreu, Ali.

-Morreu sim, eu o vi no caixão... – Levou a mão á boca, começando a chorar.

-Não, Ali. – Fui até ela e me agachei a sua frente, pegando sua mão. – Ele não morreu, aquele que estava no caixão era sim ele, mas a história é um pouco longa...

-Bella – Interrompeu-me. – Não! Edward morreu mesmo! Você está confusa! Não se lembra direito e agora pensa que o vê. Está ficando lou... –Parou, mas ela não precisava seguir para eu saber o que ela diria.

-Alice, - disse séria. – Não estou louca. Edward está vivo, mas não como antigamente. Ele está... Diferente.

-Hã...? Não, Bella! – Negou rapidamente. – Não, não e não!

-Ele está vivo! – Elevei minha voz para ela me escutar.

-Pare com essa bobagem! Estamos todos sofrendo e você vem dizer isso! – Chorava intensamente.

-Não, Alice! Tem que acreditar em mim...

-Pare! – Recuei com tamanha brutalidade.

-Alice – A voz aveludada de Edward invadiu o cômodo e fez com que Alice parasse de chorar e arregalasse o olhos com quem não acredita.

Ela ainda não o tinha visto, pois estava atrás dela, mas mesmo assim o som era audível e claro. Era a voz dele. Alice se virou lentamente, encontrando Edward parado diante dela.

-Não... – Começou. – Pode... Ser. – Não acreditava, olhava, piscava várias vezes, mas não estava acreditando.

-Alice, - Iniciou Edward. Bem, agora não era mais comigo. – Estou vivo.

-Ed... Edward? – Seus olhos estavam arregalados. – Mas... Céus! Seus olhos... Eles... Eram verdes! – Se levantou e caminhou até ele, analisando-o de cima a baixo. Estendeu a mão em direção ao seu rosto, tocou-o, não acreditando.

Os olhos castanhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas, quando levou as mãos à boca e se jogou encima de Edward, abraçando-o com força e chorando mais.

-Não acredito! Edward!

Depois de longas emoções, eu também estava emocionada pela reação de Alice. Tinha medo de que ela reagisse como Edward imagina – com desgosto por ser o que ele era agora. Mas não, havia sido diferente, ela ficou confusa, claro, mas aceitou tranqüilamente. Ela não estava nem aí para o que Edward era ou deixava de ser, só estava feliz por tê-lo de volta.

Edward contou toda a história e aproveitamos e contamos nosso plano. Alice havia aceitado perfeitamente, demonstrando sua felicidade por nos ter de volta.

-Esme ficará tão feliz! – Bateu palmas. – Não só ela, todos!

-Mas, Alice, temos que ver como contaremos essa história sem que eles tenham a reação que você teve.

-Ah! Isso é impossível, Bella, pois todos nós vimos o corpo de Edward no _caixão!_

-Vamos falar com Jasper e meus pais tudo de uma só vez, mas isso terá que ser bem planejado para tornar tudo melhor... – Edward continuou. – Não sei como _isso_ pode tornar algo melhor.

Depois de muito planejamento, decidimos que eu teria uma conversa geral com os Cullen, contando tudo que havia acontecido e teria o apoio e o suporte de Alice, depois, Edward entraria em cena. O único problema era que eu estava muito nervosa e ansiosa. Realmente não sabia como contar que Edward estava vivo. Notei isso depois que tentei contar à Alice.

Alice ligou para Jasper, contando que eu estava em Londres e que iria fazer uma visita a eles ainda essa tarde. Eu esmagava minhas mãos enquanto ela conversava com ele pelo telefone, Edward notou e as segurou.

-Você vai se sair bem, meu amor. – Tentou me acalmar.

Sorri fraco em agradecimento.

Alice me deu carona até a casa dos Cullen e Edward iria depois. Estacionou e descemos do carro. Observei a fachada da casa lembrando-me de mais coisas... Lembro-me de chorar diante dela, sentada na escada da frente por causa de Edward. Não eram lembranças muito boas, mas mesmo assim ficava feliz por estar me lembrando cada vez mais.

Alice pôs a mão nas minhas costas e me sorriu, incentivando-me. Retribui e subimos as escadas, tocando logo em seguida a campainha. Jasper abriu a porta, olhando primeiro a Alice e depois a mim. Foi tão gostoso o sorriso que ele me jogou que isso me deu forças para continuar.

Abraçou-me com força, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam querer sair. Eu não, chorei mesmo. Descobri que senti falta de seu abraço ou de simplesmente passar minhas tardes jogando conversa fora com ele. Isso era realmente bom, era como voltar ao meu normal, só que faltava Edward de volta ali.

-Bella... – Se afastou analisando-me. – Como é bom vê-la de novo... – Seus olhos azuis estavam avermelhados devido à acumulação de lágrimas.

Alice estava parada ao nosso lado, também segurando o choro.

-É ótimo vê-lo, Jasper. – O abracei de novo. – Senti muito a falta de todos vocês.

Jasper se afastou, segurando meus ombros, olhando-me surpreso.

-Lembra-se...

-De tudo. – Cortei-o. – Bem... Quase tudo, mas bastante para que seja suficiente.

-Então se lembra de Ed...

-Foi sobre isso que Bella veio falar aqui, além de vir matar a saudade, claro. – Alice sorriu desculpando-se por ter interrompido.

Entramos e Jasper disse que ia chamar os pais. Pedi que não fosse necessário atrapalhar, mas era melhor mesmo... Com a presença de todos. Fiquei de pé, andando de um lado para o outro. Alice se sentou e pediu para que eu fizesse o mesmo, mas estava nervosa demais pra ficar quieta.

Não demorou muito para que os três descessem as escadas. Esme estava sendo auxiliada por Carlisle e Jasper ao descer. Estava muito mais magra - sendo que ela já era - seu rosto mostrava o quanto estava doente, mas mesmo assim ao me olhar, seu rosto se iluminou e jogou-me um sorriso fraco por causa da fraqueza.

-Esme! – Fui até ela e parei diante. Não sabia se a abraçava ou não.

Não pude evitar deixar que mais lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto. Eu estava triste, estava triste por não ter me lembrado antes deles, dessas pessoas que foram muito especiais para mim, estava triste por Esme estar doente e triste por não saber como agir.

Esme se desvencilhou dos braços que a seguravam e abriu-os para eu abraçá-la. Assim o fiz com muito cuidado para não machucá-la. Eu chorava feito um bebê e Esme passava a mão em meus cabelos, sussurrando para que eu me acalmasse. Sentia como se minha mãe estivesse doente e precisasse de mim naquele momento. Esme me transmitia isso, essa imagem materna. Uma mãe de coração.

Nos separamos e ela ficou me olhando com carinho, secando minhas lágrimas.

-Querida. – Sorriu maternalmente. Meu coração se apertou. - Sentimos sua falta...

-Eu também. _Muita_. – Dei-lhe outro abraço antes de entregá-la aos dois a fim de ajudá-la a se sentar.

Cumprimentei Carlisle. Ele também parecia estar feliz em me ver. Senti a necessidade e a responsabilidade crescer ainda mais. Todos se sentaram e ficamos em silêncio por um momento, apenas analisando uns aos outros. Eu tinha que ter a coragem de contar a verdade sem que eu fosse bem recebida quanto a esse assunto, mas seria o melhor para todos, só não sabia como começar.

-Mãe, - Jasper me olhava quando chamou a mãe. – Bella disse que se lembra de quase tudo que passou aqui.

Só consegui olhar para Esme, então não sei como foi a reação de Carlisle. Mordi o lábio de nervosismo ao sentir o assunto se aproximando cada vez mais. Esme ficou surpresa, mas logo sorriu, exatamente como me lembrava dela, sempre sorrindo, porém senti falta de vê-la bem, parecia tão mal...

-Mesmo, querida? – Perguntou-me ela.

-Humm... – Limpei a garganta. – Sim. Mas eu... Tive ajuda nisso.

-De quê? – Perguntou Carlisle. – Fez algum tratamento?

-Na verdade não, mas... Digamos, que tive uma ajuda bem melhor...

Desta vez olhei para todos e, exatamente como eu previra, esperavam para que eu concluísse. Engoli seco antes de me obrigar a seguir.

-Nesses últimos dias, tenho que admitir que estava começando a me irritar por não conseguir me lembrar de nada, pois eu sentia uma enorme necessidade de _querer_ relembrar de tudo, só que... Não conseguia. Só que uma coisa muito estranha me aconteceu, melhor, me apareceu. – Parei ao vê-los ficarem ainda mais confusos. – Por favor, me não me entendam mal, o que vou falar agora não é por maldade, é apenas a verdade.

-Pode dizer, querida. Fique tranqüila. – Acalmou-me Esme.

Suspirei tentando me controlar para o que vinha agora.

-Tive a ajuda de Edward. – Soltei de uma vez.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Ele se comunica com você? – Carlisle perguntou. Sabia que ele provavelmente pensava que eu estava ficando louca e eu não tirava suas razões. Ele estava levando isso para o lado médico. – São através de sonhos?

-Hum? Não. – Respondi calmamente. – Não, Carlisle, não estou ficando louca ou algo do tipo. Edward não morreu.

-Bella, - Carlisle iniciou novamente. – Você bateu a cabeça com muita força no acidente, por isso afetou a sua memória, talvez tenha afetado outra parte também. Isso é mais comum do que você pensa.

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Não. Edward está vivo. – Olhei para Esme implorando para que ela notasse em meus olhos que eu estava falando a verdade. – Não do jeito que estava antes, mas está vivo...

-Bella, - Jasper me interrompeu. – Eu não acho que seja uma boa hora para você falar sobre isso...

-É uma boa hora porque _é_ verdade. Por favor, acreditem em mim.

-É verdade. – Alice se intrometeu e todos viraram os olhos em sua direção. – Edward estpa vivo e eu o vi.

Esme soluçou por começar a chorar. Carlisle foi até ela e segurou sua mão, dizendo-lhe para se acalmar, antes de se virar para nós.

-Se o viram, onde ele está? Edward está morto e não há nada com que possamos fazer. – Deu a última palavra.

-Carlise,... - Comecei, mas fui cortada.

-Bella, por favor, chega. – Olhou-me sério.

Calei-me não sabendo mais o que falar. Agora de nada adiantaria até eles verem Edward.

-E de pensar que você netrou nessa loucura junto de Bella, Alice. – Jasper se levantou, indo sair da sala.

-Jasper! Espere! – Alice se levantou e o segurou, olhando no fundo dos olhos. – Tem que acreditar. Nunca mentiria sobre algo tão sério. E, você sabe disso.

-Espera mesmo que acreditemos nessa bobagem? – Franziu o cenho. – Meu irmão morreu, o vimos ser enterrado... – Balançou a cabeça. – Chega.

Alice o segurou novamente.

-Vamos provar a vocês. – disse seriamente. – Edward está aqui.

-Em espírito? _Rá!_ Faça-me um favor! – Debochou, soltando-se. Neste exato momento, Edward abriu a porta da frente e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

Todos ficaram em choque, com exceção de Alice e eu. Esme começou a chorar mais ainda, levando as mãos à boca, com Carlisle ao seu lado, olhando para o filho sem acreditar. Jasper permaneceu de pé olhando-o atônito, mas foi o primeiro a reagir. Edward deu mais alguns passos para dentro até ficar no campo de visão de todos e os olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Meu coração se apertou ainda mais, pois sentia a importância do momento. Eles precisavam de si mesmo. Os olhos de Jasper voltaram a ficar vermelhos, mas ele partiu para cima de Edward, dando-lhe um soco no rosto. Edward virou a cabeça e voltou-a com a boca cortada e um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca.

-Edward... – Jasper começou. – Seu grande idiota! – Abraçou-o com força, como se ele fosse sumir a qualquer momento.

Edward estava quieto, mas retribuiu seu abraço com a mesma intensidade. Os dois choravam. Ao se afastarem, Edward passou as costas da mão no sangue, limpando-o e Carlisle se levantou da onde estava sentado junto de Esme, caminhando até seu o filho. Seu rosto estava indecifrável.

Ergueu a mão a Edward, que lhe estendeu a mesma, puxando um ao outro para um abraço igualmente forte. Nunca havia visto Carlisle chorar, agora estava sendo a primeira vez.

-Meu filho...! – disse com voz chorosa.

Alice chorava abraçada a Jasper. Edward e Carlisle se desvencilharam e Edward olhou para a mãe. Sabia que ele era muito mais ligado à ela do que qualquer um, e que agora o momento chegava ao seu ápice.

Caminhou até ela e se agachou na sua frente. Esme chorava de emoção ao ver o filho. Edward pegou suas mãos e as beijou.

-Mãe... – Ergueu-se para abraçá-la. Ela juntou todas as suas forças e o abraçou com todo o seu carinho e amor.

-Ó Edward! Meu filho! – Chorava intensamente, igualmente á todos. Passou as mãos em seu rosto, decorando cada pequeno detalhe. – Meu amor... Minha vida...

-Mãe... – Esme fechou os olhos quando Edward beijou o topo de sua testa.

Depois de terem, finalmente, se visto, todos se sentaram para debater a situação; como era possível terem o visto em um caixão, sem qualquer pulso. Essa era a parte mais delicada. Sabia que Edward temia a reação de seus familiares, mas eu achava que a pior parte já havia passado. Contou toda a história e eles ficaram confusos.

-Por isso... Eu tinha medo da reação de vocês, mas... Vou entender se não me quiserem aq...

-Que idiotice! – Jasper falou.

-Meu filho, - Esme iniciou, fazendo círculos em sua mão. – Não importa como esteja, só o queremos junto de nós.

Pude notar o alívio passar no rosto de Edward, que sorriu.

-Bella, - Carlisle me chamou depois de um tempo. Olhei-o. – Desculpe por ter duvida de você.

-Está tudo bem – Sorri. – Era difícil mesmo de acreditar.

-Bota difícil nisso. – disse Jasper, enquanto isso Esme e Edward ficavam juntinhos. – Isso me lembra uma coisa... Ali, - Chamou-a que estava se levantando para ajudar a colocar a mesa. Ele se ergueu e foi até ela, pegando suas mãos. – Me desculpe por ter duvidado de você e por ter falado de um modo horrível.

Alice sorriu para ele, olhando-o de baixo.

-Desculpado. – Jasper sorriu e se abaixou para alcançar sua boca, depositando ali um beijo delicado e apaixonado.

O ar estava mais leve agora. Via o quanto de sorrisos eram liberados a cada segundo. Esme ainda estava abatidinha e havia sido repreendida por Edward por ter parado de comer. Essa tarde, Esme comeu tudo e com o maior prazer. Todos comemos juntos na mesa de jantar, onde costumávamos comer antes. Era como se eu tivesse terminado de montar o quebra-cabeça.

A conversa era agradável em volta da mesa, mas, infelizmente, a maioria de nós estava caindo de tanto sono por causa de estar bem tarde. Esme falou que todos podiam iam dormir em seus respectivos quartos, afirmando que tudo estava do mesmo jeito, meu quarto e o de Edward continuava o mesmo.

Subimos para nos arrumarmos. Esme e Carlisle foram se recolher primeiro. Alice dormiria aqui hoje no quarto de Jasper, junto dele. Antes de tomar um belo de um banho e cair na cama de sono, eu e Edward ficamos uns instantinhos no corredor.

Ele enlaçou a minha cintura e me deu um beijo no pescoço. Estava radiante, ficando ainda mais belo desse modo. Sorri ao vê-lo assim e passei minhas mãos para detrás de seu pescoço.

-Está feliz. – Constatei o óbvio.

-Muito, meu amor. – Sorriu abertamente. – E tudo isso graças a você.

-A mim? Por quê?

-Porque você me incentivou a voltar e contar a verdade. Só você torna a minha vida melhor. Ajudou-me em tudo... – Sorriu, me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais linda do mundo.

-Não em olhe desse jeito. – Abaixei o olhar, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

-De que jeito? – Ergueu meu rosto.

-Como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria.

-Tem razão, você é melhor que um prêmio de loteria.

-Ai, Edward... – Ele riu.

-Hey, - Olhei-o esperando para ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. – Eu. Te. Amo. – disse pausadamente.

Quase derreti ali em seus braços. Nunca me acostumaria em escutá-lo dizer isso, era incomum! Fiquei na ponta dos pés.

-Eu que te amo. – disse sobre seus lábios antes de beijá-lo, puxando-o pelo cabelo.

Nos separamos assim que notamos que estávamos passando dos limites. Edward me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você não precisa mais dormir nesse quarto, sozinha.

-Humm... E eu vou dormir aonde? – Mesmo sabendo a resposta queria escutar dele.

Apertou-me mais contra si.

-Juntinho de mim no meu quarto.

Mordi o lábio, olhando para os lados.

-Edward, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. O que os seus pais vão pensar...?

-Os deixe pensarem o que quiser. – Beijou minha testa. – Eles sabem que é _só_ você que eu quero.

Sorri e passei minha mão em seu rosto, fazendo fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Às vezes me esquecia de que Edward não era humano, era sempre tão natural que chegava a estranhar quando seu comportamento mudava.

-Meu amor, - Sussurrei. – Vou tomar um banho e eu me encontrou lá.

-Talvez precise de roupa para dormir, eu te e,presto uma minha. Vai ficar grande, mas, pelo menos fica mais confortável do que jeans. – Afastou-se e olhou para as minhas calças.

-É... – Acompanhei seu olhar. – Com certeza.

Riu.

-Vai lá tomar seu banho, que eu também vou. – Beijou-me de leve antes de eu me virar e abrir a porta do meu velho quarto.

Estava tudo exatamente no lugar de sempre, exatamente como antes. Ao fechar a porta, encostei-me na mesma, observando tudo aquilo. Esme havia preparado tudo aquilo ali só para mim, como se a filha voltasse para casa. Ela e toda a família haviam me recebido muito bem, apesar de eu e Edward não termos nos dado muito bem logo de início.

Eram tantas lembranças... Boas, ruins e as extremamente boas...

Peguei uma toalha limpa no armário e entrei no banheiro, tomando um banho bem quente. Não demorei muito, mas foi o suficiente para a água deixar marcas vermelhas pelo meu corpo.

Saí enrolada na toalha, dando de cara com uma roupa dobrada em cima da cama; a roupa do Edward. Era uma camisa azul clara de botões e uma cueca samba-canção, vesti-as rapidamente e, antes de sair do quarto, vestida daquele jeito, espiei o lado de fora para ver se tinha alguém.

Não.

Fui rapidamente até o quarto de Edward e entrei, encontrando-o vazio e apenas escutando o barulho de chuveiro ligado, ainda estava no banho. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, trancando-a e caminhei até sua janela, vendo o lindo luar que tinha ali. Não demorou muito para que eu notasse o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo, não olhei para trás, o luar estava belíssimo.

-Está sexy com a minha roupa e com essa luz do luar sobre você. – Edward comentou.

Soltei um riso abafado antes de me virar em sua direção.

-É sério, você têm que usar esse modelito mais vezes. – Sorriu torto.

-Certo... – Me soltei em cima de sua cama, sentando-me e o observei. Ele estava com uma calça de moletom e sem camisa, com seu peito perfeito a mostra. Quase o comi com os olhos. – Você também está ótimo.

Ele riu, enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha e caminhava até a porta do quarto. Mexeu na tranca, vendo-a trancada.

-Pensei em trancar a porta, mas vejo que já fez isso. Não queremos ser incomodados, não é mesmo? – Largou a toalha no chão mesmo e veio caminhando lentamente até mim, como se estivesse pronto para me atacar a qualquer momento.

Subiu em cima da cama, engatinhando até o meu lado, parando bem diante de mim, com sua boca a centímetros da minha. Céus! Seu cheiro era inebriante demais!

-Nem pensei nisso, para falar a verdade. – Comentei.

-Mas cogitou a idéia. – Chutou.

-Humm... Não. – Sorri ao vê-lo franzir o cenho em confusão, por isso tratei de me explicar. – Bem, não cogitei a idéia porque seus pais estão aqui.

-E... – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-E que você sabe muito bem... – Passei a mão pelo seu rosto. – Que não é uma coisa muito... Silenciosa. – Meu rosto parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Edward compreendeu, mas mesmo assim não o fez não aproveitar. Foi chegando mais perto e mais, até que juntou nossas bocas, beijando-me de uma forma delicada que começou a se tornar feroz à medida que o tempo passava. Foi me empurrando para trás até eu me deitar e ele ficar sobre mim, me beijando ferozmente.

Sua mão foi passando por debaixo da minha blusa, me apertando mais a si e eu entrelacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás a fim de conseguir respirar. Edward desceu os beijos para meu pescoço. Escutei-o mais uma vez respirar fundo e, de repente, ele foi se afastando até parar sentado na ponta da cama.

Sabia no quê ele estava pensando.

Fiquei olhando para o teto apenas escutando-o mexer com raiva nos cabelos. Olhei-o e me sentei, ajeitando o meu cabelo antes de me aproximar dele. Não queria ter que discutir isso todas as vezes.

-Edward... – Passei minha mão em suas costas. – Está tudo bem, meu amor. Sabe que eu nuca vou perdoá-lo se morder qualquer pessoa que não seja eu para se alimentar.

Olhou-me. Seus olhos estavam escuros e nervosos.

-Odeio ser um monstro. Maldito dia em que Victória apareceu em minha vida.

Fiquei escutando-o. Continuei passando minha mão em suas costas e me aproximei de si, tirando, com a outra mão, os meus cabelos do pescoço. Edward virou o rosto para o lado contrário.

-Edward, não me faça brigar contigo. – O repreendi.

Seus olhinhos estavam tristes por ter que fazer isso, mas ele sabia que ele não tinha escolha. Ele passou a mão para trás do meu pescoço e foi se aproximando lentamente do mesmo, mas antes, sussurrou:

-Desculpe por isso... – Senti minha pele sendo cortada, e meu corpo sendo invadido pela bomba de prazer que toda vez me tomava quando ele me mordia.

Minha visão ficava embaçada, passei minha mão para seu rosto, fazendo-o carinho. Uma mão de Edward permanecia na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura, que deixava-me mais próxima dele. A excitação do momento me invadia mais e mais, porém, a única parte ruim era a moleza que se instalava em mim depois.

Edward se afastou, mostrando sua boca suja de sangue. Ele a limpou com as costas da mão, antes de me deitar para trás. Se levantou indo até o banheiro e eu fiquei ali, olhando para o teto, tentando recobrar a minha normalidade. Ele voltou, colocando minha cabeça virada para o lado, a fim de ter uma melhor visão do corte.

Iniciou a limpeza do local e o curativo.

Não contamos essa parte para seus pais, a parte em que eu o alimentava, pois tínhamos medo de que não aceitassem isso. Era o único jeito.

Depois de tudo pronto, virei meu rosto em sua direção e sorri. Edward forçou um sorriso e passou a mão em meu rosto, me observando. Pegou-me no colo e me ajeito direito na cama, deitando minha cabeça no travesseiro. Deu a volta na cama e se deitou ao meu lado, ajeitei-me em seus braços, grudando-me a ele.

Ficou mexendo no meu cabelo, com seus lábios no topo da minha cabeça, até eu sentir o sono me dominar e me entregar totalmente a ele.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Em especial, eu gostei muiiito desse capítulo. Sei lá, gostei do emocional que teve no reencontro e do jeitinho apaixonado dos dois... Além de ter sido bem grandinho! Bem, isso foi a minha opinião, mas **_**adoraria**_** saber a de vocês!**

**Por favor, people, comentem para eu saber se está ruim, se está bom, se eu escrevo mal, ou bem... Qualquer coisa! ;)**

**Queria agradecer muito pelas reviews lindas que recebi! Vocês são lindas! :D**

**É só isso mesmo!**

**Beijinhos e bom dia à todas!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	12. Adaptação

**Capítulo 12. Adaptação**

Por mais que Edward não fosse o mesmo fisicamente e metabolicamente, para mim, continuava a ser aquele por quem me apaixonei dias depois de chegar à Londres. Sim. Não importava onde ele estivesse ou fosse, eu iria junto nem que fosse a última coisa que eu faça.

O tempo todo ele diz o quão perigoso ele é para mim, mas do quê isso importa? Sei que nunca faria qualquer coisa ruim contra mim, nem em sonhos. Edward continuava a se alimentar de mim, porém com menos freqüência. Ele alternava entre mim e animais para – palavras dele – não me deixar mais fraca que o usual. Sabíamos que para ele envelhecer normalmente, teria que se alimentar de sangue humano, aonde eu entrava na história, mas mesmo assim, ele queria fazer essa alternância.

Os Cullen super ajudaram em comprar animais cheios de sangue e, nas horas em que Esme, que já estava bem melhor e recuperada de sua fraqueza, cortava a cabeça de uma galinha ou algum outro animal, sempre me retirava do local para não ver aquele maldito líquido vermelho.

Passamos muitos dias pensando em como iríamos seguir daqui em diante com Edward ter sido dado como morto. Todos davam suas idéias, mas nenhuma parecia ser totalmente certa. Por fim, optamos por procurar falsificar documentos para Edward, exatamente iguais aos antigos só com o diferencial de que seus pais eram mortos, com isso seguiríamos com a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isto é, eles se mudariam de Londres e, melhor ainda, se mudariam para onde eu morava nos EUA em uma casa próxima à minha, na mesma rua.

Alice voltou para Phoenix também e resolvemos voltar aos estudos. Edward, Jasper e Alice estudariam no mesmo colégio que o meu, podendo assim nos ver regulamente. E quanto a minha mãe? É certo que ela acha que estou muito feliz ultimamente, uma boba apaixonada, mas não chegou a perguntar o por quê. Comecei a pensar em como falaria com ela e a probabilidade de ela ter um troço era enorme, isso me assustou.

Semanas já tinham passado depois da nossa primeira visita aos Cullen depois da "morte" de Edward, e eu já estava de volta em casa, voltando a minha vida normal de antes. Decidimos que Edward tinha que mudar aparentemente, pois em Phoenix ainda tinha Jacob e minha mãe que conheciam Edward e souberam de sua suposta morte, por isso, Esme e Alice fizeram uma total transformação.

Juro que somente se analisasse muito bem daria para ver as semelhanças entre os dois, o antigo e o novo. O Edward novo tinha a barba maior (não muito grande, apenas para esconder um pouco o rosto), o cabelo um pouco maior, usava lentes de contado azuis escuras, óculos de grau e suas roupas mudaram totalmente de estilo, agora ele era um _total_ roqueiro. Ri muito ao vê-lo, quando ele fez uma careta que fez Alice bater nele por não ter gostado. Calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, tênis surrado, camisa em decote V preta, jaqueta de couro de motoqueiro e – de acordo com Esme – para completar o look, uma moto.

A história seria a seguinte: Edward era sobrinho de Esme e Carlisle, filho da irmã de Esme que morreu em um acidente de carro, junto com seu pai. Esme, abalada pela perda do filho e da irmã, adota seu sobrinho legalmente, levando-o a morar junto dela aqui em Phonix, uma vez que quis mudar de cidade para não sofrer com lembranças do filho e para ficar próxima de mim. Nosso romance, meu e de Edward, seria um caso à parte. Eu continuaria a não me lembrar de nada em Londres e acabaria por me apaixonar por Edward primo. Ria sozinha disso tudo.

Cheguei em casa depois de passar a tarde na casa dos Cullen e encontrei minha mãe na sala, falando no telefone, anotando algo. Passei por ela dando um aceno e subi as escadas correndo para deixar as minhas coisas no meu quarto, depois voltei a descer à procura de algo para comer. Peguei um copo d'água enquanto decidia o que ia comer.

-Bella? – Escutei a voz da minha mãe me chamar e ela logo aparecer na porta da cozinha, parando no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, me analisando.

-O que foi? – perguntei risonha ao ver o seu estreitar de olhos.

-Não sei... Por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo? – A conhecia muito bem para saber que aí tinha.

-Nada de novo, por quê? – Fiz-me de desentendida e fui me sentar à mesa, ainda com o copo relativamente cheio de água.

Renée saiu e se recostou na pia, de frente para mim, me fitando com o cenho franzido.

-Não se faça de boba, Bella. Te conheço há dezoito anos para saber que você está diferente.

-Diferente como? – Beberiquei a água.

-Só... Diferente! – Extravasou. – Parece mais feliz do que o normal. Voltou assim depois que voltou de Londres, depois que os Cullen vieram morar aqui – que por sinal nunca soube, realmente do por que disso. – depois que o sobrinho de Esme chegou a morar com eles, mesmo eu nunca tê-lo visto por aí... Quer mais? – Respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

Tive que rir dessa.

-Do quê está rindo, Isabella?

-Mãe... Relaxa, tudo bem? – Sorri para ela. – Se estou feliz, qual é o problema disso?

Renée franziu os lábios e se ajeitou visivelmente desconfortável. Puxou a cadeira e se sentou de frente para mim.

-Nenhum, querida, só quero saber o que anda acontecendo com você. Costumava a me contar tudo, mas agora não me conta mais nada. Quero saber se está apaixonada.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, fazendo-me corar. Estava tão na cara assim? Minha mãe, como se lesse os meus pensamentos, ergueu a sobrancelha e disse:

-Viu? Respondeu à minha pergunta. – Sorriu abertamente. – Quem é ele? Ele é gatinho? É da sua idade? Estuda junto de você? Já estão juntos?

-Mãe, calma! – Fechei as mãos no ar para ela parar. Abaixei a cabeça, depois respirei fundo antes de colocar a segunda parte do plano em prática: Enfrentar Renée. – Existe um _ele_, sim...

-Eu sabia! Você parecia uma boba apaixonada! – Pulou em cima de mim, dando-me um abraço forte. – Fico feliz com isso, que tenha superado o Edward! Que tenha seguido em frente, mesmo não se lembrando de nada que passou em Londres...

-Ok, mãe... – Céus! Isso ia ser difícil! Livrei-me dos seus braços e ela pediu para que eu continuasse. – Hum... Bem, ele é o sobrinho de Esme...

-Oh! – Renée levou as mãos à boca. – Também da família Cullen? Você tem alguma coisa com eles...

-Certo. – Cortei-a revirando os olhos. – E também é um Edward.

-Hã? Como? – Ficou confusa.

-O sobrinho de Esme também se chama Edward. – Renée continuava confusa. – Pelo o quê eu entendi... – Inventei na hora. – A irmã de Esme e ela, adoravam esse nome e, como tiveram os filhos na mesma época, as duas acabaram por colocar o mesmo nome nos filhos. – Dei de ombros para reforçar a mentira, como se eu não me importasse com isso.

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes.

-Oh. Meu. Deus. – Falou enfim. – Você também tem alguma coisa com "Edwards". – Riu por fim, me deixando mais tranqüila por ela não ter percebido a mentira. Acho que eu estava começando a ficar boa nisso. – Quero conhecê-lo! – Ficou animada.

-Ah... Mãe... – Fiz uma careta. Odiava ter que fazer isso duas vezes.

-Nem vem, Bella! Quero ver como ele é. Só isso. – Levantou-se. – Alice já sabe?

-Já. Mas o que isso tem haver?

-Você conta tudo à ela agora... E se esquece de mim... – Fez uma carinha triste.

-Ah, mãe...! – Levantei-me e a abracei com força. – Você continua sendo uma das pessoas com que eu me dou melhor, isso não a faz diferença, se eu conto ou não para você.

-Claro que faz! – Retribuiu o meu abraço. – Gosto de saber o que se passa com você.

-Tudo bem. – Afastei-me para olhar em seus olhos. – Eu vou te contar o que se passa comigo. – Mesmo em parte, completei mentalmente. - Eu te amo, ta bom? Agora não fique com ciúmes.

Ela fez um bico e me puxou pela mão para irmos para a sala. Deitei em seu colo, no sofá, e ela começo a mexer no meu cabelo.

-Agora, conte-me tudo. – Fiz uma careta que a fez rir.

Contei aquilo que estava no nosso esquema. Conheci Edward aqui em Phoenix, logo que os Cullen se mudaram, Jasper o me apresentou e começamos a ter aulas juntos e como eu ia demais na casa dos Cullen, fiquei próxima de Edward. O resto deixei que ela montasse na cabeça, era embaraçoso demais até para inventar.

-Espera. – Pediu assim que eu me calei. – Onde estava essa tarde?

-Na casa dos Cullen. – disse automaticamente.

-Hum... – Ficou pensativa. – Bella, querida, está se protegendo?

Sentei-me rapidamente, olhando-a incrédula, e vermelha de vergonha. Tudo bem que eu não era mais virgem, mas ela sabia que eu era virgem depois que Edward "morreu", por que ela acha que, em menos de duas semanas, eu já tinha perdido a minha virgindade com _esse_ Edward, mesmo ele sendo o mesmo e sem ela saber disso? (Deu para entender?)

-Mãe!

-Que foi? – Fez uma cara de inocente. – Vocês não estão namorando?

-Sim, mas o que te faz pensar que nessa relação rápida eu já tenha perdido... – Mordi o lábio de vergonha. – A minha... Virgindade? – Desci minha voz dez oitavas na última palavra.

-Ah! – Sorriu. – Nada só que as coisas hoje em dia são tão rápidas que... – Fechei os olhos com força, tentando me controlar. – Tudo bem, me calei! – Levou as mãos para o ar. – Mas, me conta, isso quer dizer que você ainda é virgem?

E agora? Conto ou não conto?

Se eu falasse que não, ela acharia isso mesmo: que eu fui _bem_ rápida, mas se eu falar que sim, estaria mentindo e eu já estou mentindo tanto à ela... _Argh!_ Briguei internamente e decidi que ia falar a verdade, mesmo que isso me fizesse parecer uma piriguete das melhores.

Respirei fundo.

-Não. – disse simplesmente.

Renée ergue a sobrancelha.

-Não, você não é mais virgem ou não, você quis dizer outra coisa? – perguntou confusa.

Passei as mãos nervosamente no rosto.

-Não eu não sou mais virgem. – disse em um jato, fechando os olhos esperando por sua reação. Não sabia se ia gritar para brigar por eu ser nova e por isso ter sido bem rápido ou se ia ficar mais confusa por eu ter agido daquele jeito como se eu ainda fosse virgem.

-Bella, não entendi. Você brigou comigo por ter pensado que em uma relação recente você já tivesse perdido sua virgindade, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu? – Olhei-a sem saber o que dizer, até que ela bufou alto. – Relaxa, filha! Só fico indignada por você não ter me contado! Viu? Mais uma vez, não me contou! – Franziu o cenho.

Minha mãe não tinha jeito mesmo, mas fiquei feliz por ela entender. Implorei para ela mudar de assunto, uma vez que eu não queria falar da minha virgindade e ela acabou por acatar o meu desejo. Conversamos bastante até Phil chegar e ela ir fazer companhia à ele.

Subi as escadas e fui me preparar para tomar um belo de um banho. Catei o meu pijama e entrei no meu banheiro, tomando um banho bem demorado. Era bom estar em casa e a minha vida começando a voltar nos eixos. Fiquei feliz por não ter que esconder mais Edward da minha mãe, mesmo ele fingindo ser outra pessoa totalmente diferente. Ri sozinha ao pensar qual seria a reação dela ao vê-lo todo em seu estilo rock e motoqueiro, acharia que eu mudei o meu gosto da água para o vinho.

Saí do boxe e me troquei rapidamente, saindo do banheiro secando o meu cabelo com a toalha. Quando passei meus olhos pela a minha cama, levei um susto ao ver Edward, com todo o seu novo estilo, deitado calmamente na minha cama, sorrindo torto em minha direção.

Levei minhas mãos ao peito, tentando me controlar. _Quase_ gritei.

-Assustei? – perguntou risonho e eu revirei os olhos.

-Se minha mãe ou Phil te pegam aqui, estarei morta. – Caminhei em direção a penteadeira e comecei a desembaraçar o meu cabelo.

-Eu te protejo. – disse me acompanhando com o olhar.

Ficamos em silêncio até Edward quebrá-lo com a sua voz de sino.

-Então... "Relação rápida"? – Virei-me rapidamente para ele, olhando-o incrédulo.

-Você ouviu? – Deu de ombros. – _Arghhhh! _– Voltei a desembaraçar o meu cabelo.

-Nada a declarar? – Rapidamente ele estava de pé atrás da cadeira em que eu estava sentada. Estendeu a mão em direção à escola de cabelo. – Permita-me? – Dei a escola à ele e cuidadosamente, começo a pentear o meu cabelo. – E então?

-Relação rápida a minha com o novo Edward. O de agora. Não deixa de ser recente, fazem duas semanas que estou namorando com esse Edward.

-Agora existem dois? – Sorriu.

-Para a minha mãe e para o resto do mundo, sim. – Senti necessidade de responder.

-Entendo... – Abaixou na altura da minha orelha e soprou, provocando-me um arrepio. Fechei os olhos. – Os dois sabem provocar assim...? – Sua voz melodiosa mexia comigo. Seguiu os lábios ao longo do meu pescoço e orelha.

Engoli seco ao sentir um beijo bem na base do meu pescoço. Instintivamente virei meu rosto em sua direção à procura de sua boca e a minha mão de sue cabelo. Edward riu antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus, mas logo se afastou com seu sorriso torto. Fiz uma careta e voltei o meu rosto ao lugar certo.

-Não vai me responder?

-Não, os dois sabem provocar quando querem. – Estava irritada por ele ter me provocado e depois ter se afastado. – E irritar. – Completei.

Edward riu e terminou de ajeitar o meu cabelo, antes de me devolver a escova e voltar a se deitar na minha cama, me analisando com um sorriso.

-Você me fez parecer o bandido da história. Tirei a virgindade da mocinha do filme muito cedo.

Larguei a escova na penteadeira e fui em sua direção, subindo em cima de seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. E o empurrei para trás, fazendo-o se deitar completamente na cama.

-Quero o meu beijo agora. – Forcei uma voz autoritária, mas ri assim que o vi sorrir abertamente. Desci ao encontro de sua boca e puxei levemente o seu lábio inferior. Edward fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso, era muito bom. Nesse jogo dois podiam jogar.

Afastei-me e o observei franzir o cenho.

-Fez isso de propósito. – Cuspiu as palavras entre os dentes.

-Do mesmo modo que fez comigo. – Completei risonha.

-Vai se ver comigo. – Quando notei bati a minha cabeça contra o macio do colchão e agora estávamos na mesma posição só que comigo debaixo e ele segurando os meus pulsos em cima da minha cabeça.

Seus olhos eram famintos quando ele atacou a minha boca. O beijo foi urgente, cheio de amor e emoção que chega senti gosto de sangue na minha boca, mas o ignorei e só o puxei para mais perto de mim e quando notei, Edward tinha saído de cima de mim. Olhei-o irritada de novo. Ele só deu de ombros e sorriu com vergonha.

-Por que parou? – perguntei assim que me sentei e ele veio se sentar ao meu lado.

-Porque se continuássemos, sua mãe apareceria aqui perguntando por você e o quê seriam os barulhos... – Franzi o cenho. – É. Você me entendeu. – Sorriu abertamente.

-Certo. – Bocejei e me levantei para desligar as luzes.

-Dormir que amanhã você tem que acordar cedo.

-Você também. – Voltei à cama e comecei a me ajeitar debaixo das cobertas. Ele se levantou e eu o puxei pela mão, fazendo-o se deitar comigo. Aninhei-me em seu peito com Edward fazendo carinho no meu cabelo. – Dorme aqui.

-Não posso, Esme me mata se eu não chegar em casa. – Gemi de contra gosto. - Mas fico até você dormir.

-Melhor que nada. – Fechei meus olhos e agarrei-o com mais força, juntado-nos mais. – Posso pedir um favor?

-Qualquer um.

Ergui a minha cabeça e abri meus olhos, para encontrar os dele, mas não conseguia enxergar quase nada de seu rosto na escuridão do quarto. Fui buscando por sua boca, com a minha e senti Edward rir e vir na minha direção para me beijar. Seu beijo é uma coisa que eu nunca iria me acostumar. Era o mais doce e apaixonado.

Depois disso, senti a sonolência me tomar e eu acabar por dormir nos braços daquele que eu amo mais que a minha própria vida.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**E aí? Ainda existe gente que lê essa fic? :/ Acho que estou devendo desculpas para aquelas que lêem essa fic. **

**Não a abandonei apesar de postar as minhas outras duas fics. Como algumas pessoas que lêem essa aqui foram lá me perguntar se eu abandonei A Intercambista II, bem, não. O único problema é que eu estou muito **_**sem**_** tempo e como eu já tinha muitos capítulos escritos da Entre Prostitutas, que escrevi nas minhas férias do meio do ano, vou apenas postando. :{**

**Por isso eu tirei a minha manhã e início de tarde para escrever esse capítulo :D (Mesmo tendo prova de Bioética amanhã...) Mas, enfim, espero que tenham gostado e eu pretendo não demorar muito para o próximo capítulo ;}**

**Beijinhos à todos e até o próximo!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	13. Então é daqui para o resto da vida

**CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

**É... Acho que demorei. :(**

**Mas não vou enrolar e falo com vocês lá no final!**

**Espero que gostem! ;D**

**Capítulo 13. Então é daqui para o resto da vida...**

Quando acordei essa manhã, me senti completamente viva como nunca antes tinha ficado. Era estranho, mas acordei animada e feliz. Renée notou isso ao me ver sorridente no café-da-manhã. Servi-me e me juntei a ela à mesa. Perguntei por Phil e ela disse que ele teve que viajar com o time hoje cedo.

Comecei a comer em silêncio enquanto sentia os olhos da minha mãe pregados em mim. Tentei ignorá-los, mas não deu certo, estava me irritando.

-Fala. – disse à ela.

-Falar o quê? – Continuou comendo. Resisti a vontade de revirar os olhos e a olhei séria.

-Pode falar o que você quer falar, sei que quer.

Renée riu e foi lavar a sua louça, me levantei também, deixei minhas coisas na pia, e me encostei na mesma, esperando a minha resposta enquanto ela lavava.

-Estava tentando descobrir o que a fez ficar tão feliz assim. – Olhou-me sorrindo. – Só isso. Você não acorda com esse ânimo todo.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Ah. É isso.

-Sim. É isso. – Riu mais um pouco.

-Bem, acho que só acordei de bom humor. – Fui desfazer a mesa do café.

-Esse bom humor tem um nome? – Ela não se virou para me olhar, mas a conhecia bem para saber que estava sorrindo.

-Tem nome sim, se quer saber.

-Edward... – Cantarolou.

-Tchau. Vou para a escola. – Cortei-a e fui sair da cozinha para pegar a minha mochila que já estava na sala.

-Ah! Espera! – Dei alguns passos para trás e me virei para ela. Renée secou as mãos na toalha antes de falar. – Falando em escola, já está acabando a sua, eim? – Sorriu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir junto. – Tenho um surpresinha para você.

Não entendi até vê-la ir pegar algo que estava atrás de um pote de comida – _excelente _esconderijo... Era alguns papeis e me estender. Peguei-os e analisei. Arregalei os meus olhos antes de voltá-los à minha mãe que sorria abertamente.

-Mentira, não é? – Estava exultante. – Mãe, isso é perfeito! – Pulei em cima dela, abraçando-a com força.

-Parabéns, filha! Você merece! – Abraçou-me com mais força.

-Não acredito que fui aceita em _Dartmouth_!

-Certo, agora vá para a escola antes que se atrase. – Nos afastei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha antes de sair quase correndo, se antes eu estava feliz, estava muito mais agora.

Corri para chegar logo no colégio e contar as novidades. Ao estacionar e desligar o motor da minha caminhonete, vi alguém abrir a minha porta, me puxando para fora e me prensando contra ela. Não me assustei, uma vez que agora era sempre assim. Sorri ao sentir os lábios de Edward sobre os meus em um beijo rápido.

-Está radiante. – Concluiu.

-Sim, estou. – Sorri mais ainda. – E adivinha o por quê. Porque eu fui aceita em Dartmouth!

Ele sorriu abertamente.

-Fico feliz por você. – Abraçou-me.

-E você?

-Humm... Eu? O quê que tem?

-Foi aceito na mesma que eu, não é? Porque eu não sei o que faria sem você comigo... – Comecei a ficar nervosa e Edward voltou a me abraçar com um sorriso no rosto.

-Fui aceito sim na mesma que a sua e em Yale, nada demais.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Nada demais? Certo... – Revirei os olhos.

Ele riu e seguimos para dentro da escola que há essa hora já estava abarrotada de gente. As vezes eu sentia falta da escola pequena que estudei em Londres, era melhor, menos pessoas. Seguimos para as nossas aulas. A manhã passou tranqüila e rapidamente. Quando cheguei no portão de entrada, ladeada por Edward e Alice que tagarelava com ele qualquer coisa que eu não dava atenção, recebi uma mensagem da minha mãe.

_Querida, hoje à noite, quero que convide o Edward [2] para um jantar. Quero conhecê-lo, saber um pouco mais sobre o novo namorado da minha filha._

_Sem desculpas. Hoje às oito e meia. Chame a família toda._

_Beijos._

_OS: Chame Alice para me ajudar, por favor?_

Não, não, não, NÃO!

Edward notou a minha cara de: _Droga!_ E colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Minha mãe vai fazer um jantar lá em casa para te conhecer... – Franzi o cenho quando vi Alice começar a saltitar.

-E qual é o problema disso? – perguntou ele, envolvendo a minha cintura.

-Nenhum, Edward, só que... _Argh!_ Não queria ter que passar por essa vergonha...

-Vergonha de quê? De... – Coloquei meu dedo em sua boca, calando-o.

-Nem ouse terminar essa pergunta, porque é claro que não é vergonha de você. – Olhei-o séria e ele sorriu torto, coçando a barba um pouco. – Vergonha de mim mesma!

-Não sei por que...

-Ok, vou para casa. – Puxei Alice pelo pulso, enquanto me colocava na ponta dos pés para beijar sua boca rapidamente. – Na minha casa às oito e meia. Você e sua família... – Revirei os olhos. – Diga a eles para tomarem cuidado para não dar pistas de que você é o mesmo que supostamente "morreu".

-Ta bom. – Beijou-me mais demoradamente.

-Hum... Odeio atrapalhar, mas estou presa aqui, ó... – Alice mostrou o pulso e indicou a minha mão presa nele.

Abaixei meu rosto, envergonhada e sorri fracamente à Edward antes de carregar Alice comigo. Fomos direto para a minha casa, encontrando Phil saindo para mais um jogo dessa temporada. Nos despedimos e logo vi Renée encostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados em minha direção, sustentando um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-O que houve? – perguntei ao passar por ela com Alice que a cumprimentou animada.

-Nada, só quero ver como será as apresentações desta noite.

-Ah senhora Renée, Edward e sua família é ótima. – Alice grifou olhando-me animada. – O jantar será perfeito.

-Claro que será... – disse sarcástica ao me jogar no sofá.

-Vamos, Alice querida? – Renné a enlaçou pela cintura e foram juntas animadas para preparar o jantar.

Desde que apresentei Alice para ela, não queria saber de outra coisa além dela. Isso era ótimo, pois assim eu tinha mais tempo com Edward. Fui me arrastando para o meu quarto, largando as minhas coisas pelo meio do caminho e fui abrir a janela, uma vez que estava abafado. Olhei a minha cabeceira vendo-a cheia de papeis inúteis e, como eu não tinha nada para fazer, comecei a catar-los. Ao me virar para jogar no lata de lixo que tinha no canto do meu quarto, soltei um grito.

-AH! – Senti a mão de Edward contra a minha boca, calando-me. O olhei assustada e ele levou o dedo indicador a sua boca, indicando que eu não gritasse mais. Revirei meus olhos e ele riu baixo ao retirar sua mão. – Quer me matar?

-Logicamente que não. – Segurou meu rosto entre suas duas mãos e me beijou delicadamente antes de se afastar e agachar-se ao começar a catar o lixo que eu larguei no chão devido ao susto. Me agachei junto a ele, para ajudá-lo. – Sorte que a sua mãe acha normal você gritando em casa.

Fiz uma careta, vendo-o sorrir torto por detrás da barba por fazer.

-Você faz isso de propósito! – Joguei nele, empurrando-o e fazendo cair para trás, mas ele me puxou junto, fazendo-me cair sobre ele. Comecei a rir alto e ele me cortou como se estivéssemos fazendo algo extremamente errado rindo baixo.

Ajeitei a minha franja que teimava em cair sobre o nosso rosto e Edward me olhava de um jeito lindo, sorrindo bobo, segurando a minha cintura.

-Já disse que prefiro esse seu estilo blasé? – Sorri a ele e ele franziu o cenho em confusão.

-Mesmo? Achava que sentia falta do "arrumado" Edward.

Neguei sorrindo ao beijá-lo rapidamente.

-Esse estilo _rock and roll _é bem melhor. Muito mais excitante.

Ele sorriu malicioso e rodou para cima de mim, com seus braços ladeando a minha cabeça. Virei-a de lado, vendo o seu braço e fazendo carinho antes de voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos. Seu cabelo desgrenhado havia ganhado mais cor a partir do momento em que ele começou a andar pelo sol e a barba que pinicava estava menor, mas ainda assim escondia a maior parte do seu rosto.

-Sua barba ajuda a esconder a seu rosto e a me deixa dormir tranqüila sem me preocupar com outras atrás de você. Só eu sei o ouro escondido por detrás dela. – Sorri abertamente, vendo-o fazer uma careta.

-Você fala como se eu fosse o cara mais lindo do mundo. – Disse em um tom indignado.

-Não duvido nada que seja. – Me ergui sobre os meus cotovelos e busquei por sua boca, mordendo de leve o seu lábio inferior antes de beijá-lo de fato.

Edward gemeu e levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo, mantendo a outra para se sustentar sobre mim. Sua boca contra a minha e as nossas línguas brincando juntas era uma das melhores sensações que poderia existir, até mesmo melhor que sexo.

-Bella! – Escutei Renée gritar o meu nome do andar de baixo e no segundo seguinte, Edward estava do outro lado do quarto olhando assustado, comigo deitada no chão, olhando para o teto e rindo alto devido a cena dele. – Venha aqui, por favor!

-Já vou! – Disse entre os risos. Tive que levar minhas mãos ao meu abdômen para tentar me controlar, outro segundo passou e eu o vi de volta sobre mim, mas dessa vez me prendendo contra o chão, me assustando com a rapidez e a proximidade surpresa.

-Presa fácil. – Seu tom rouco sedutor, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. – _Cuidado_, Isabella Swan... Ainda sou um monstro.

Um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto ao me aproximar mais dele, milímetros separando nossos lábios.

-Gosto assim... – O beijei com força como se meu mundo fosse acabar ali, naquele momento. Edward se surpreendeu com a ação inesperada e se deixou levar.

Podia sentir seus caninos se alongarem, cortantes em minha boca, mas não ligava. Queria apenas beijá-lo e beijá-lo mais, quem sabe até mesmo fundir nossos corpos em um só. Suas mãos corriam do lado do meu corpo, erguendo minha blusa, passando seus dedos gelados sobre a minha pele fervente. Minhas mãos e pernas me traindo, e se entrelaçando ao seu corpo, sem me deixarem livrá-lo.

Edward largou meus lábios para que pudesse respirar e passara sua boca ao meu pescoço, inspirando o cheiro de minha pele enquanto eu arfava de desejo. Meus dedos, entrelaçados em seus cabelos bagunçados, guiando-o através do meu pescoço exposto...

Quando mais uma vez, Renée grita do andar de baixo, por mim. Paramos o que estávamos fazendo, nos lembrando disso e Edward voltou o rosto à minha altura.

-Continuaremos isso mais tarde? – perguntou, beijando-me levemente.

Só consegui assentir e ele sorriu torto. O meu sorriso torto antes de se por de pé e me ajudar a fazer o mesmo. Ajeitou o meu cabelo, beijando o topo da minha testa e sussurrando um: "Estarei aqui te esperando".

Me derreti por dentro e precisei de uma forcinha dele para sair do quarto depois de suas palavras ao pé do meu ouvido. Estava mole ao descer as escadas, o que me fez ter o dobro do cuidado. Quando entrei na cozinha, havia vários mantimentos espalhados pela mesa.

-O que houve? – perguntei.

Renée me olhava em questionamento, analisando-me.

-Eu que pergunto. O que houve contigo? Parece que voltou de uma guerra! – Pude ver Alice segurar o riso do outro lado da cozinha, atrás de Renée. – Pode colocar a mesa, por favor?

-Claro... – murmurei, sentindo o meu rosto ferver.

Minha mãe manteve uma conversa com Alice, enquanto eu ajeitava a mesa, colocando todos os lugares necessários para o jantar. Não podia mentir, eu estava muito nervosa com essa idéia da família Cullen jantado ali, muito menos minha mãe analisando cada detalhe do _novo_ Edward.

Com tudo pronto, subi para me arrumar e o relógio bater sete horas. Alice me mandou vestir um vestido branco, mas eu logo cortei o seu barato e vesti as minhas roupas usuais sem querer discutir. Estava ficando nervosa a cada minuto que passava. Só esperava que desse tudo certo.

Pontuais como verdadeiros londrinos, estavam tocando a nossa campainha as sete em ponto. Alice riu da careta que eu fiz ao esmagar as minhas mãos uma contra a outra. Desci as escadas e Renée sorriu para mim ao abrir a porta e vermos todos os Cullen muito bem arrumados, como sorrisos cúmplices.

-Renée. – Esme a saudou com um abraço. – Como está?

-Muito bem, Esme, obrigada. – Minha mãe sorriu simpática. – E você? Vamos entrando!

Olhei para Edward e ele piscou em minha direção, fazendo-me corar e desviar o olhar, cumprimentando Carlisle timidamente. Jasper estava totalmente calmo, ele me deu um abraço e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Relaxa, Bella. – Ao se afastar, tentei lhe dar o meu melhor sorriso de 'estou tentando' e ele riu, indo beijar sua namorada.

Esme me deu um abraço forte e um beijo. Sorriu ao apertar a minha mão.

-Então, este é o Edward! – Renée sorriu amplamente, ao estender a mão para ele.

Eu mordia o meu lábio, preocupada com o comportamento dela. Edward fora um completo cavalheiro ao cumprimentá-la com um sorriso calmo. Como podia ter calma no momento como aquele? Suspirei, pensando que teria que agüentar um jantar inteiro com aquela sensação de medo.

-Como vai, senhora Swan?

-Adoro o sotaque! – Renée riu e assentiu. – Muito bem, querido.

Todos entraram começando uma conversa aleatória e nos sentamos à mesa. Sentei ao lado de Edward, Alice de Jasper, Esme de Carlisle e Renée sozinha na cabeceira, pois Phil viajava por conta do jogo.

-Fiquei muito feliz que Isabella tenha sido aceita em _Dartmouth_, soube que Edward também fora aceito. Devem estar felizes. – Renée comentou, comendo.

-Oh sim! – Esme sorriu ao olhar para o 'sobrinho'. – Ele sempre fora bom nos estudos, conseguiu passar até mesmo para Yale, mas logicamente escolherá _Dartmouth _por causa de Bella. Esses dois formam um belo casal.

-Sim formam. – Renée concordou nos olhando.

Abaixei o meu olhar para a minha comida e pude sentir a mão de Edward sobre a minha perna. Olhei-o e sorri.

-Desculpe, Esme..., mas deve sentir falta do _seu_ Edward.

Esme a olhou e respirou fundo. Eu xingava a minha mãe mentalmente pois eu tinha falado para ela não comentar isso com Esme, por _seu_ Edward ter 'morrido', supostamente.

Ela sorriu fraco e assentiu. _Uau!_ E como ela era uma boa atriz.

-Nunca esqueceremos um filho. É a pior dor que senti na vida.

Renée assentiu tristonha.

-Mas esse Edward é tão bom quanto o meu belíssimo filho. – Esme olhou para o seu filho com os olhos brilhantes e ele lhe sorriu.

O jantar, para a minha felicidade, passou sem mais dificuldades. Consegui relaxar com o tempo, minha mãe deu chance dos outros participarem da conversa. Alice falava empolgada de seus planos para a faculdade e todos riam do quão empolgada ela estava.

Nós acompanhamos todos até a porta e nos despedimos.

-Senhora, Swan – Edward chamou a minha mãe antes de sair.

-Renée, querido. – Ela sorriu.

-Claro, Renée. – Ele assentiu e pegou a minha mão. – Será que permitiria que eu saísse com Isabella. Eu volto cedo.

Renée me olhou, surpresa em quão educado Edward era e eu assentiu, quase gritando que _sim, eu ia! _Ela permitiu e se despediu de nós. Edward e eu caminhamos pela a minha rua de mãos dadas.

-Melhor? – Ele perguntou risonho.

-Muito melhor! Estava mesmo nervosa com esse jantar. – Revirei meus olhos.

-Notei isso. Não parava de esmagar suas mãos! – Riu baixinho, vendo a minha careta, me puxou para si, colocando-me na sua frente, ao andarmos abraçados. – Sabe... – Sussurrou contra o meu ouvido. – Estou começando a me acostumar com o cheiro do seu sangue. Não é mais tão provocante assim...

-Ah é? – Parei de andar e coloquei de frente para ele. – Prefere outro cheiro?

-Talvez... – Escutei a malicia na voz dele, mas não sabia o que pensar.

Minha boca caiu e ele riu alto ao me puxar, colando seus lábios sobre os meus. Tentei esquivar até entender o que ele falava, mas a minha força de vontade virava pó quando se dizia Edward e beijo em uma mesma frase.

Assim que ele se afastou de mim, descolei minhas mãos de seus cabelos e o olhei interrogativa.

-Explique-se antes que eu saia daqui e nem olhe na sua cara.

-Adoro você enciumada... – Sorriu torto e me puxou para um beijo rápido. – Estou mais apaixonado pelo cheiro da sua _pele_. A composição da sua pele, com o seu sangue, o seu perfume e o seu sabonete... Perfeição, define.

Olhei-o séria.

-É isso? – Ele assentiu sustentando aquele sorrisinho despretensioso. – Pois é bom que seja.

Continuamos caminhando cada um com a mente em outro lugar. Assim que chegamos ao parquinho que havia perto da minha casa – o mesmo que ele me achou depois de eu ter voltado à Phonix – cada um sentou em um balanço.

Sorri e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Só... Estava me lembrando da sua imagem ao chegar nesse parquinho da última vez que esteve aqui.

Edward olhou para frente, parecendo buscar na mente o ocorrido e quando se lembrou, sorriu.

-Eu estava desesperado com medo de te perder para sempre.

-Fico feliz que quando o nosso acidente aconteceu... Eu tenha perdido a minha memória temporariamente, pois... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – Olhei-o séria, sentindo o meu peito doer só com a menção de estar longe dele.

Edward sorriu e estendeu sua mão para mim ao se levantar. Peguei-a sem hesitar e ele me puxou para si, calmamente.

-Sabe..., o desespero que senti, não desejo à ninguém. – Murmurou contra os meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu perfume, suas mãos sobre as minhas, e as cócegas que a sua barba fazia contra o meu rosto. – Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. É um amor que dói por não caber completamente em apenas um coração.

Sorri.

-Te amo tanto que tenho medo de te perder.

Levei minha mão ao seu rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos sob o meu toque. Beijou a minha mão e eu ri fraco.

-Ta aí uma coisa que você não perderá. – Olhei fundo em seus olhos, esperando que acreditasse. – Eu te amo de uma forma inexplicável. Um amor que surgiu novo e que sinto que durará para o resto de nossas vidas – pelo menos, se depender só de mim.

-E como depende de mim também... Vamos nos aturar eternamente, então. – Sorrimos como dois bobos, antes de nos beijarmos novamente.

Uma das melhores coisas que já tive oportunidade de experimentar, era o beijo de Edward. Nunca tinha beijado alguém e sentido aquilo que ele me fazia sentir; uma satisfação e uma felicidade imensurável. Eu o amava e disso não tinha dúvida. Dava graças aos Céus por ele ser meu e eu dele.

-Edward Cullen. Eu te amo também. – Sussurrei contra os seus lábios, entre os beijos. Ele me olhou e eu sorri. – Senti que devia dizer isso também. Só para garantir.

Ele riu e me abraçou com força.

Eu estava completa. A metade de mim, a parte que faltava, consegui achar e agora estava ali do meu lado. Suspirando, ao encostar nossas testas, eu o via comigo para sempre. Não tinha medo de mais nada além de perdê-lo, apenas.

**FIM DA FIC!**

**N/A: YAY! Um ano depois... Consegui fazer o capítulo final. Um bloqueio na criatividade é a pior coisa que pode acontecer, por isso que agora estou tentando escrever uma fic inteira antes de postar – mas todo mundo sabe que eu não vou conseguir segurar a fic e não postá-la! Hahaha**

**Obrigada à todas que se mantiveram firmes e fortes por aqui e acho que lhes devo as minhas desculpas **_**sinceras**_**! Amo vocês! **

**E à quem me pergunta dos meu 'novos projetos': Eu escrevo, mas não gosto de nenhuma das minhas idéias. Acho que tenho que renovar os meus temas. Algo diferente e inovador, que vá prendê-la tanto quanto a mim que vou querer escrever mais e mais. MAS, pro enquanto, isso não acontece. :( Infelizmente...**

**Mas é isso aí! Não desisto nunca e tentarei escrever uma nova fic!**

**Para quem quiser falar comigo, já sabe: /alinagfurtado ;D**

**Beijos e obrigada de novo!**

**Lina Furtado. **


End file.
